


Cage

by tezufujilove



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Slavery, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 45,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tezufujilove/pseuds/tezufujilove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU fic. To pay for his father's debt, Fuji had to sacrifice his freedom. Later did he realized that the cage was something he had never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemon_and_chai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_and_chai/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Tezuka-buchou

Fuji looked around nervously. He was in a big room with traditional design: tatami flooring, sliding doors, a low table in the middle with four cushion on two sides. There was an alcove behind him in which sat a skillful sword stand with three swords in different length, behind the stand hung a painted scroll of the clan’s emblem. On the left side, an arch had been cut into a partition ornately carved from teak wood, forming a narrow corridor leading to more private chambers and one the right side, a screen preventing him from seeing farther but Fuji could still see the sliding door on this side was opened, probably lead to a beautiful garden since he could smell various scents of flowers. A small chandelier illuminated the room with yellow light.

How could he end up being here, Fuji still felt a bit unreal. Yesterday, he was at his house, preparing for his upcoming study abroad at one of the most famous university about photography in the world and today he was in the house of the most powerful yakuza in Japan.

_Flash back_

_“Suysuke, I need to talk to you.”, his mother said as she closed the door. Her face was so pale and though she was trying to be calm, her red eyes and shaking hands told him very clearly that she had just cried hard._

_“Mom, what’s wrong?”, Fuji immediately stood up and reached out to hold both his mother’s hands, “Did something happen with father?”. His father was on a business trip and they still hadn’t heard anything from him._

_At that, his mother broke into tears. Fuji awkwardly wiped them with his sleeve while trying to comfort his mother._

_“Mom, please don’t cry. Everything will be alright. Let me know what happened first, okay?”_

_Yoshiko grabbed her son’s hand tightly and managed to said between sobs: “Suysuke, do you remember your father’s business problem two years ago?” Fuji nodded, two years ago, his father’s business was in big trouble. How he managed to save his company from bankruptcy was still a mystery to his family. Even now, it was struggling with many competitors to survive._

_“He..he borrowed money from yakuza Suysuke. Today, they came to our house and said that since he had ran away, we would have to pay for his dept.”_

_Fuji’s eyes widened. His father owed money to yakuza and now he abandoned them. It couldn’t be. “Mom, is there a mistake?”_

_“No, Suysuke, no. Believe me, I’ve wanted badly this situation to be it but every papers they has is true and I couldn’t reach your father by phone. When I came to his company, I found it was closed a  month ago, just like they said.” Yoshiko said in trembling voice, desperately held back her tears._

_Fuji inhaled deeply to calm himself. Though he and his father didn’t get along well, he still respected and loved him. At that moment, he couldn’t help but feel betrayed._

_“Suysuke, there’s still one thing I need to tell you.”, his mother suddenly looked straight into his deep blue eyes; pain, helplessness and guilty filled in her ones made Fuji have a feeling that whatever his mother was going to say, it must be the worst._

_“They demanded us to pay for a half of his debt tomorrow. But the money is too much, we couldn’t afford, not in such a short time. So..so they said they would take one of us as replacement. Their young master needed a slave. And the chosen person would have to serve him for..a lifetime”, Yoshiko choked out the last word and turned away, unable to looked at her son anymore._

_Fuji immediately understood what she referred to. Of course, they wouldn’t choose his mother since she would be the one working to pay for the debt. Yumiko got married one year ago so she was out of question. That left only Fuji and Yuuta and as an older brother, Fuji would have no choice but become the sacrifice. It’s not a matter though, Fuji mused, he’s willing to do that to protect his family._

_“Mom, I understand. I will go with them.”, he said determinedly._

_Yoshiko cried out as she hugged his son tightly: “I’m sorry Suysuke. I’m so sorry. Yuuta is too honest and innocent, he couldn’t stand a life like that. But you, you are smart, thoughtful and imperturbable, you could..”, she was cut off as Fuji pulled away and smiled to her slightly: “I understand mom and I’m voluntary too. So please don’t blame yourself anymore. You just do what you have to do.”_

_Yoshiko cried even more and it took a long time for her to calm down with much coax from Fuji. “Please keep it a secret from nee-san and Yuuta. Tell them I have to go sooner than expected and don’t have time to say goodbye.”, Fuji said sadly as his mother wiped her tears away. It would be the best._

_“I know.”, she nodded and before she left, she turned to look at his son, this time with love and sadness: “I love you, son.”_

_“I love you too.”, Fuji smiled genuinely. From now on, he might not be able to smile like that anymore so he wanted to do it the last time for the person he loved very much, “Good night.”_

_End flash back._

A single crystal tear escaped from Fuji’s deep blue eye and he hurriedly wiped it away. His new life had just begun; he had to be strong, he had to survive no matter what so that one day, if he was lucky, he would be able to see his family again. The sound of the door being opened pulled Fuji out of his thought and he looked up to see who was about to enter this room. His deep blue eyes widened as he stared at the young man in front of him, followed by four big men in black.

“T-Tezuka?”, Fuji exclaimed in disbelief. Why was his best friend (in both junior high and high school) here? Could it be...could it be he was like him too, had to sell himself to pay for debt?

“Hey new slave, bow to your master!”, one of those men yelled at Fuji and he looked around bewilderedly. Who was his master? There were just he, Tezuka and those men in this room, was there anyone else he failed to notice?

“Tezuka, what are...” before Fuji could finish his words, a strong hand slapped him hard on his face making he reeled backward and fell down on the floor. Cupping his swollen cheek, Fuji looked up to see Tezuka stared down at him with cold and cruel brown eyes that made him shudder involuntarily.

“A slave isn’t allowed to say his master’s name. You must call me master.”, the stoic boy said coldly, emphasized the last word.

Fuji, stilled stunned by the rough treatment, just stared back at Tezuka, unable to comprehend his words. Was this really Tezuka, was this really his best friend? Tezuka was always stoic and stern but he cared for Fuji a lot and most of the time, the other boy was gentle with him. Tezuka would never hurt him or treat him violently like that. “Tezuka..”, he whispered unbelievingly.

Tezuka’s brows furrowed slightly, a sign that he was getting angry. The next thing Fuji knew, he was being lifted from the floor as Tezuka strangled him with one hand. Fuji gasped desperately for air and struggled to get rid of the firm grip but the stoic boy was too strong.

“ **I** am your master and **you** are my slave so call me **master.** Understand?”, Tezuka said, his voice was even colder than before. Fuji nodded, tears began to well up in his eyes but it seemed that Tezuka wasn’t satisfied. “Answer me.”, he said in a low and menacing tone while his grip loosened a bit so that Fuji could manage to choke out his words: “Ye..yes, mas..ter.”

As soon as he uttered those words, Fuji was dropped to the floor, coughing and breathing hard while Tezuka turned toward those men behind him: “Take him to shower and get him something to eat. When everything’s done, take him to my room.”

“Yes, young master.”, twos of them bowed and stepped forward to pulled Fuji on his feet. Before being dragged out of the room, Fuji turned his head to look at Tezuka’s firm straight back. Tears fell from his beautiful eyes and ran down his cheek but this time, Fuji didn’t feel the urge to wipe them away.


	2. Master

Kamikaze was one of the oldest yakuza in Japan and the most powerful one at that moment. It was the king of the underground world not only in Tokyo but also in the whole Kanto. This clan had a very good relationship with the leading clan in Osaka, too. In contrast to its fame, not many people knew about the family ruling this yakuza, though. It’s said that only high-raking members of the yakuza could meet their masters and even fewer ones had the honor to know their name. That was what his mother had told Fuji before he was taken here. But even in his most fantastic dream, Fuji could never imagine that that mysterious and powerful family was Tezuka’s. And his best friend Tezuka Kunimitsu, the one he trusted the most and cared for the most (except his family), was his young master.

“You space out.”, a cold voice snapped Fuji out of his trance and he hurriedly focused again on the bookshelf he was arranging.

“Come here.”, his master commanded, still in that cold voice but Fuji could sense a bit angry in it. He shuddered slightly, anticipated what was coming as he obediently stepped toward his master and knelt in front of him.

“I’ve said before that you have to completely concentrate on me and your work whenever you are around me, haven’t I?”, Tezuka said nonchalantly.

“Yes, master.”, Fuji bowed low as he spoke.

“Then you know what you have to do now, right?”, Tezuka’s body turned away from his low table a bit and his hazel eyes darkened as he’s eyeing Fuji.

“Yes, master.”, Fuji answered and then moved close to Tezuka. He unzipped the other’s pants and pulled it down a bit along with the underwear to reveal Tezuka’s manhood. Lowered his head, Fuji began to lick the shaft, all the way, up and down, from the tip to Tezuka’s balls before took it in his mouth slowly until he couldn’t take more. As he bobbed his head up and down, Tezuka started to thrust into his mouth, making Fuji gag a bit but the stoic boy didn’t stop. He continued to move his hip and groaned in pleasure as Fuji’s hot cavern swallowed him.

“Enough.”, Tezuka said hoarsely and he grabbed Fuji’s honey brown hair to stop the slender boy , “Take off your clothes.”

Fuji stripped his yukata off and then straddled Tezuka’s lap. Took a deep breath, he slowly lowered himself on Tezuka’s hard cock to be acquainted with the penetration. But it seemed that his master didn’t think so, he grabbed Fuji’s hip and pulled him down roughly.

“Aahhhh”, Fuji screamed. Though they had had sex many times since he arrived here two months ago (Fuji had never known Tezuka was that hormonal maniac before) and his master always did it roughly, Fuji still couldn’t get used to the pain. He clutched Tezuka’s back tightly as the other began to pounce on him like a sexual tiger; his mouth was busy sucking, licking, biting at Fuji’s delicate neck until he finally came with a satisfied groan.

“Go back to your work.”, Tezuka said and pushed Fuji away after he calmed down from his orgasm. “Yes, master.”, the slender boy bowed before got dress and stood up. That was his punishment every time he made a mistake: being used like a sex toy. It shouldn’t be a matter though, since he was just a slave but Fuji couldn’t stop his chest from clenching painfully whenever he thought about it. And he didn’t know why. He had already accepted this life, accepted that he was a slave and his duty was satisfying his master, accepted that he would no longer feel the freedom he used to had. Then why he kept being bothered by this weird feeling like he had lost something so important and now needed it badly to come back.

===

Fuji was cleaning up his master’s table when he suddenly froze and stared blankly at the desk calendar. Today was October 7.

_Flash back_

_“Happy birthday.”, Tezuka said softly as he gave Fuji a small box. The slender boy’s eyes lightened up with pure happiness: “Arigatou, Tezuka. Though it’s quite weird to give a leap year boy his present every year you know.” He winked at the other boy._

_“I know but you still become older, right?”, Tezuka smiled slightly._

_“That’s mean, Tezuka.” Fuji pouted but he quickly grinned “I think I should pay you back for all the past years,ne. Say Tezuka, what do you want for your birthday?”_

_“Isn’t it too soon to think about it?”, Tezuka raised an eyebrow at his friend._

_“Saa, just tell me.” Fuji grinned wider while tugged at Tezuka’s sleeve slightly. The other boy sighed and thought for a moment before answered: “A hand-made matcha cake.”_

_“Eee, you know that I’m not good at cooking Tezuka.”, Fuji pursed his lips, “And I have never made any cake before.” He added in a mournful voice._

_Tezuka smiled and rubbed Fuji’s head gently “You don’t have to force yourself. Whatever you give me will make me happy.”_

_End flashback_

Fuji felt tears welling up in his eyes as the memory flashed upon him. It was just more than seven months ago but it seemed like a decade to him now. Two months passed and so many things had changed. Tezuka was not the person he used to know anymore just like Fuji was no longer who he was in the past.

Fuji in the past had planned to give his best friend a surprise party before he left to study abroad since he couldn’t stay until the other’s birthday. Fuji in the past had spent month and month in learning how to make a matcha cake. Fuji in the past had tried and tried and tried again countless times after his every failure in making a delicious cake just because he had wanted badly to see the pure happiness in those hazel eyes and the sincere smile lightening Tezuka’s usual stoic face. That was Fuji in the past, Fuji as Tezuka’s best friend, the person who no longer existed. Now, there was just Fuji – Tezuka’s slave. A slave didn’t have a right to care for his master, a slave didn’t have a right to do anything on his own for his master. The only thing he should do and had to do was following his master’s commands. Yes, that was it, but still...

***

“..Uhm..master.”, Fuji called hesitantly, trying his best not to sound nervous.

“What?”, Tezuka replied coldly like usual, not bother to look up from his paperwork. The slender boy took a deep breath and slowly, with his slightly shaking hands, put a small matcha cake on the table. As Tezuka caught sight of it, the stoic boy immediately stopped and just stared hard at the green cake for a brief moment before lifting his gaze to look at Fuji.

“Ah..I..I thought you would like a matcha cake for you birthday so..so I made it and..”, Fuji stammered out a explanation, his body shrank slightly as his master looked straight into his cerulean eyes. Tezuka’s hazel ones were so deep with emotions Fuji couldn’t fathom but there was one thing he could sense clearly. It was disbelief.

Like being hit by a whip in a despising way, Fuji bewilderedly knelt down, his head bowed low as he spoke in trembling voice: “I’m sorry master. I shouldn’t..” Before Fuji could finish his words, he was pulled roughly into Tezuka’s lap and the next moment the stoic boy’s warm lips crashed against his. Fuji’s deep blue eyes snapped open.

Tezuka was kissing him.

Even though they had had sex countless times before Tezuka had never kissed him, the reason of which Fuji assumed that the stoic boy felt disgusted and dirty about kissing a low slave. But now, Tezuka’s lips were pressing against him, roughly but gently at the same time as his body covered Fuji’s and the slender boy couldn’t help but melt into the kiss as the warm and sweet sensations from their contact overwhelmed him. Tezuka’s tongue slid inside Fuji’s mouth as he deepened the kiss, sought Fuji’s one and then guided the other’s tongue into a long and passionate dance. The slender boy broke the kiss for air but his master’s mouth quickly covered him as he kissed the boy in his arms again and again.

Fuji was so lost in their kisses that he didn’t notice his clothes being stripped completely until something hard, large and hot pressed against his entrance. Fuji clutched Tezuka’s shoulder tightly, preparing for the upcoming pain but then it was much more bearable than he had anticipated. Though his master still enter him without preparation, this time his movement was slow and gentle. So gentle that Fuji felt like crying.

As Tezuka began to pull out and then slam back into him, a thought crossed Fuji’s mind before he was swept along with Tezuka’s forceful thrusts: four hours spending in baking that cake were so worth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’ve seeked for Tezuka-Fuji’s doujinshi lately but many links have been invalid. So if you have some (English or Spanish version only, since I don’t know Japanese), please send it to me, I will be very thankful. This is my mail: linh06p@gmail.com  
> Last but not least, reviews are always appreciated ^^.


	3. Prayer

Tezuka Kunimitsu had never believed in “love at first sight”. It was instinctive, impulsive and illogical (how could you fall in love with someone right the moment you saw him or her?), completely in contrast to what he was brought up to appreciate: self-control, reason and discipline. So Tezuka was very sure if he could ever fall in love, it would never be love at first sight.

On his first day at junior high school, however, Tezuka realized that fate always had its most ironic way to change someone completely.

Tezuka could remember very clearly the moment he passed by the sakura tree and saw an angle standing under it, eyes closed and head tipped back slightly,  honey brown hair danced with the wind while sakura blossoms tried to caress him as they fell. The sight was so beautiful that Tezuka immediately forget how to breathe. His heart was pounding furiously on his chest as he just stood there, unmoving, afraid that his presence might scare this angel away. And when the other finally turned and then looked at him with deep blue eyes fill with curiosity and a gentle smile on his face, Tezuka knew he was so dead.

He had fallen in love. With a boy. And love at first sight above all.

Days passed and they became friends, then best friends. The closer he was to Fuji, the deeper he fell for the blue eyed boy. But as a man of few words, Tezuka couldn’t voice his feelings for the other. He, after all, was raised not to express sentiments. So he tried to convey his love through actions, believed hopefully that they could speak louder then words and someday Fuji might noticed that there was someone who love him so much.

But it seemed that Fuji didn’t or may be he did but chose to ignore it because he was constantly clueless to Tezuka’s every hint and ministration. Despite that, Tezuka never once thought about giving up. True love would wait, he mused. Yes, he could wait.

Tezuka Kunimitsu was always considered as a perfect inhuman boy, people looked up to him since he was the student council president of his school, young master of his family’s clan and the best at everything he did. But contrary to popular belief, Tezuka was just a normal person with his own limits and as days, months and years went by, his hope slowly turned into frustration. He knew he had to take a move if not, he would never have Fuji’s love.

So Tezuka gathered all his courage to confess to the blue eyed boy. He waited for Fuji under the sakura tree where they first met, repeated countless times what he intended to say in his mind. But all his effort became useless as Fuji appeared, announced cheerfully to him that the slender boy had just received an invitation to study at one of the most famous universities in France. One look at the pure happiness in Fuji’s face completely shut his mouth and Tezuka just stood there, his fists clenched so tightly that his nails scratched his palms and drew blood while Fuji babbled about his plan for studying abroad.

“I will miss you, my best friend.”-that was the last thing Fuji said to him before they separated. Tezuka stood, watching the blue eyed boy’s retreating back, feeling mournful to the utmost. Fuji said he would miss him but would he? Or he would meet someone at his university and completely forget about Tezuka?

They had been so close, yet in a flash became so faraway that even their eyes couldn’t contact.

His, agony and desperation.

His, love and aspiration.

All of them couldn’t reach the one he love the most.

Tezuka didn’t know what he had to do to stop this hopeless feeling, to not go insane with all emotions screaming deep inside his heart.

He silently swore if he ever had a chance, he would never let Fuji look away from him again.

***

Fuji was looking at him, uncertain and confused and Tezuka had to muster all his willpower to not move forward and took the slender boy in his arms. Instead, he raised his hand and slapped the boy hard on his face, feeling his heart was torn apart as Fuji fell on the floor, his hand covered his swollen cheek.

That was the choice he made. If he couldn’t be the person Fuji loved the most, Tezuka would become the one Fuji felt hatred the most so that Fuji would never forget him even if he died. If his guilt made him unable to stand Fuji’s care and kindness, he would make Fuji disgust and hate him even though enduring that would be so much painful. He would continue to bear the almost unbearable agony in his heart and act like a cold cruel bastard just to have the blue eyed boy right by his side. That was the only thing he asked for. Fuji’s love, he had already given up.

Right in the night he became Fuji’s master, he took the blue eyed boy. Knowing that he was Fuji’s first time made him feel guilty since he couldn’t treat him any gentle but also created happiness and proud inside his chest. The heavenly sensations of being inside Fuji were so addicted that he couldn’t help tasting them again and again, almost everyday, using punishment as his excuse. Though he wanted to stab himself every time Fuji screamed in pain as he penetrated him without preparation, Tezuka couldn’t suppress his dark desire to feel the other.

But Tezuka had never kiss Fuji. To him, kissing was sacred and noble, something only reserved for your love. He didn’t and would never deserve it. Fuji’s kiss belonged to his lover, not him - a demon who had burned the wings and locked that angel in his cage. That might sound hypocritical but Tezuka really wanted to keep that last precious thing for the blue eyed boy. It was his secret promise and he would hold it no matter how badly he wanted to do otherwise.

But when Fuji put the matcha cake in front of him, Tezuka heard something inside him snap. His body moved on its own and before he knew it, his lips was pressing against Fuji, completely broke the last boundary he set for himself. He kissed the blue eyed boy repeatedly, unable to stop, feeling happy and agonized at the same time as Fuji slowly, awkwardly kissed back.

Fuji was always like that too kind and lenient, not like him so greedy and selfish.

Tezuka Kunimitsu had never believed in Gods. It was unrealistic and emotional, completely in contrast to what he was brought up to appreciate: science and reality. But in that very night of his birthday, watching Fuji sleep peacefully in his chest, Tezuka found himself silently pray again and again to whatever supreme being above.

Please, please, make this angel love me.

 

 

 


	4. Crack

“Young master.”, all the servants bowed as a stoic young boy entered the house, followed by some boys in black. Tezuka merely nodded slightly as he walked pass them, the hazel boy then went through the long hall which leaded straight to his room.

Before opened the door, Tezuka turned around to look at the tall bespectacled boy standing behind him “Inui, when Oishi returned, told him to make a report and submit it to me as soon as possible.”

“Hai.”, the boy replied, pushed his glasses up on his nose a bit.

Tezuka then diverted his gaze to the rest of his men “Momo, fifty laps around the house. The others, you are dismissed.”.

“Hai.”, they replied in chorus.

“Young master, you are injured! Please let me call the doctor first.”, the purple eyed boy, Momoshiro Takeshi, burst out in worry and guilt voice.

Tezuka glared at him fiercely, then turned to open his room’s door: “Keep your voice low Momo. And it’s just a small injury. No need to call anyone.”

“But..but..”

Glanced back at the black hair boy before shutting the door, Tezuka said nonchalantly: “If it bothers you this much, next time, don’t act without thought again.”

===

“Don’t worry, Momo. Tezuka-sama will be fine. He is our young master after all, nya.”, Eiji glommed his junior from behind, tried to reassure the younger boy.

“But Eiji-senpai, I saw that bastard hit him. It isn’t a small injury at all. And it was my fault-”, Momo was cut off as Inui patted his shoulder “You know the young master Momo, he is a very independent person, he prefer to handle everything alone. So there is nothing you can’t do now except running laps, which I suggest you should start now if you don’t want to miss the dinner.”

Momo eyes widened: “There’s no way I would miss Kawamura-san’s sushi!”, he exclaimed and in a minute, the purple boy had been completely out of sight.

“Che, mada mada dane senpai.”, Echizen rolled his eyes while the other burst into a laugh.

===

Inside the room, Tezuka let out a long sigh and finally allowed himself to whine as he laid his back against the wall and slid down to the floor. Damn but this wound really hurt.

Today, Tezuka had personally led a purge to a rebel gang in Tokyo. And despite his position as the young master of the most powerful clan in the country, the stoic man always joined in battles with his men and this time wasn’t an exception. Stayed outside and watched people fight for him had never been his style.

Of course, Tezuka Kunimitsu would never step on the stage unprepared. He had trained very hard since he was young to become the best fighter not only in his clan but also in Tokyo and maybe even the country. Besides, he and Inui had planned the purge carefully in detail and everything would have been completely like his anticipation if not for one miscalculated element, Momoshiro Takeshi. Too caught up in their victory, that purple eyed boy had let his guard down when he chase after the remnants of defeated enemy and failed to notice a sneak attacker with a knife coming behind him. Lucky for him, Tezuka was near him at that moment and the stoic boy managed to push his junior away opportunely but he instead received a stab wound to his left arm. Not a serious injury but still deep enough to make him want to hiss in pain.

Slowly got up, Tezuka made his way through the narrow corridor leading to his bed room. Though it hurt, this wound wasn’t something he couldn’t handle. Since he was very young, he had been taught to stand upright no matter what happened and never let anyone see him in his weak state, so Tezuka had got used to always keeping his stern and calm facade even when he was injured badly and all he wanted to do were wince and groan. He was also used to treating his wound alone and only called the doctor if it was serious. Though when he was still young, he sometimes would wish he could have had his mother take care of his injury like other normal children.

With one hand, Tezuka opened the wooden dresser next to his bed and took out a first aid kit.Slowly unbuttoned his black shirt, the stoic boy then tenderly stripped it, revealed his left arm wrapped partially by a white cloth. It was what he did after he got injured to stop the bleeding since he couldn’t go back to his house immediately yet. He only left after made sure everything was under control and let Oishi took care of the rest. And due to his delay, the cloth was all red now though it seemed the blood had stopped flowing.

Just when he was about to take off the cloth, Tezuka heard a gasp making him lift his head sharply and then found himself look straight into a pair of deep blue eyes. Fuji!

For a moment Tezuka felt like all of his blood went cold. He had let his guard down. Loosing blood had made his mind a bit foggy. He had thought that he was alone like all those times before and completely forgotten about the brunet now living in the same room with him. And that said person was staring hard at him with those beautiful eyes of his filled with emotions Tezuka couldn’t fathom. But he could guess, yes, he could guess very well what the other was thinking right now.

Fuji was pitying him. Tezuka Kunimitsu, his usual cold and noble master, was now a mess of blood and cloths. The young master of the most powerful yakuza in the country, who was the center of attention in Tokyo’s underground world, now was treating his wound alone, silently and secretly like an injured beast licked its wound in darkness.

Tezuka felt his blood boiled to the utmost. The last thing he need from the blue eyed boy was his pity.

“Get out.”, Tezuka said in a cold and menacing voice. Fuji started, his gaze diverted to Tezuka’s left arm for a brief moment then back to his master’s stoic face again. “Master...”, he called uncertainly.

“I-said-get-out.”, Tezuka slowly emphasized each of his word, his voice was even colder than before.

Fuji was trembling now but bravely continued to look at Tezuka “Master, your wound..let me-”

“Don’t you dare to defy me?”, Tezuka cut Fuji off, his voice began to shake slightly with anger, “Remember who you are, **slave**.”

Fuji cringed at his last word and lowered his head a bit but still stood at his spot “Master..”, he called again, this time with a pleading note in his voice and that made Tezuka finally snap.

“Get out of here, now!”, he shouted furiously and with his uninjured arm threw the first aid kit across the room making it hit the wall hard and broke, everything inside fell on the floor. Fuji’ eyes widened and he stepped backward “Mas..ter.”, he whispered in shock. Tezuka glared at him dangerously, his voice was so cold that Fuji couldn’t help but shudder “Now or suffer the consequence.”

For a brief moment, Fuji seemed like he wanted to run away but he just stood rooted at his place and once again called Tezuka with that pleading tone “Master..”

Tezuka couldn’t stand it anymore. His resolve would be broken down right then and there if he didn’t do something. So he strode forward and grabbed Fuji’s arm, intended to just shove him out. But the blue eyed boy quickly hugged his right arm tightly like a drowning man clutched at a driftwood.

“Let go! Get your hands off me!”, Tezuka struggled but Fuji just clung to him tighter making he unable to escape unless he hit the blue eyed boy. But he couldn’t , he had hurt him too much.

“Master, please allow me to treat your wound. I will take any punishment you want but please let I treat you first, please master..” Fuji pleaded in his hoarse voice and Tezuka felt his sleeve get wet. Fuji..was crying. He had never seen the blue eyed boy cry before, not when he treated him like a slave and not even when he made love to him roughly. But now the other was crying. Because of **him**.

Tezuka suddenly felt so tired and numb that he stopped struggling and just sat down on the floor. Fuji looked up at him, deep blue eyes widened in surprise and bewilderment but he quickly took Tezuka’s action as a sign of acceptance and immediately stood up to move forward the first aid kit and collect its things that was scattered on the floor. The blue eyed boy then hurriedly came back to Tezuka’s side like he was afraid that his master could change his mind and throw him out of his room in any seconds.

His slender fingers reached out and slowly, gently took off Tezuka’s shirt. The stoic boy shook slightly as Fuji’s fingertips brushed his wound.

“I’m sorry, master.”, the blue eyed boy quickly apologized, his touch instantly became gentler,“I’ll be more careful.”

Tezuka didn’t say anything. He merely sat still with his eyes closed, silently used all his willpower to suppress his body’s tremble. Not because of pain but because of something he had just found in Fuji’s beautiful eyes, the things he had failed to notice earlier. They were worry and concern.

The last thing he need from the blue eyed boy was his pity. But the thing he dread to receive the most from Fuji was concern.

The day Fuji made a matcha-cake for him, his mask began to crack. And right now, staying there with the blue eyed boy taking care of him, Tezuka could hear the sound of his mask slowly falling apart.

How long could he keep it before it shattered into pieces?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to read a story about vampire Tezuka. Does somebody know one?


	5. Guest

Chap 5: Guest

The wind joyfully danced around the beautiful Japanese garden and carried along some leaves with its rhythm. Autumn was coming, covering trees with various colors: green, yellow, orange and red. Standing on the grass with bare feet, Tezuka’s gaze wandered around the nice scenery, his black and white hakama flew lightly as the breeze played with him. Closed his hazel eyes, Tezuka slowly lifted his sword, his body set into an attacking position and with one smooth strike, his sword thrust through a flying leaf.

“As sharp as ever, Kunimitsu.”, an elegant voice commented behind him and the stoic boy suppressed a sigh as he opened his eyes.

“What do you want, Keigo?”, he asked straight to the point.

“Hey, Ore-sama had to cancel his very busy schedule to visit you and that what you said to him?”, the other’s voice seemed hurt and disappointed but Tezuka knew better than that. They had been best friends for a long, long time after all.

“Visit me?”, he finally turned around to look straight into the purple hair boy.

“Of course.”, the other smirked, “Didn’t you get injured a few days ago?”

“...You spied on me again, Keigo?”

“Tsk, tsk, don’t misinterpret it.”, the arrogant boy waved his hand slightly, “I just looked after you.”

Tezuka shook his head: “Not quite different in your way.” He then sheathed his sword and moved toward the near stepping stone path, knowing that his friend would follow.“How long do you plan to stay?” Whenever the purple hair boy came over, he always stayed for a while.

“Dunno.”, the other shrugged. Staring at his friend’s straight back, Atobe whispered slyly, “It all depended on your pretty slave.”

===

“Master. Atobe-sama.”, Fuji bowed as he placed a cup of tea and an espresso on the table. The purple hair boy smirked as he eyed the slender one up and down “You’ve got yourself a new slave, Kunimitsu. A better one to be exact.”

Fuji’s body stiffened but he quickly retreated to the hall and closed the door in front of him. As he sat down on the wooden floor, his small hand came up to clutch at the soft fabric covering his chest. What did he expect? After all, Tezuka was the young master of a powerful yakuza, he of course could have as many slaves as he wanted. Fuji never thought he would be the only one or Tezuka could keep him forever. A slave, even though he was human, was just a toy and a toy was meant to be played with and then thrown away when his master got fed up. That’s what he had always known from the beginning. But why was he feeling this way? What’s wrong with him as his chest was clenching painfully like this?

===

Inside the room, Tezuka was getting irritated by being stared hard by his friend. “What?”, he glared at the purple hair boy.

“Something was bothering you.”, the other claimed confidently. His eyes then had a devious glint “Does it have anything to do with your new slave?”

Tezuka froze for a brief moment but he quickly hid it as he sipped his tea nonchalantly “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Is that so?”, the purple hair boy smirked, “Too bad. Such a gorgeous boy, anyway.”

“...Don’t tell me you are interested in him.”, Tezuka’s voice was as calm as ever but under the table his fists was clenching slightly.

“Why not?”, his friend just winked at him, “You do know that I like pretty things.”

Tezuka shook his head and continued to enjoy his tea “Then just get yourself one and keep your eyes off people’s poverty.” He said those last words with a sarcastic and a bit teasing tone making the other burst into a laugh.

“I’ll take your advice, Kunimistsu.”, Atobe replied, his gaze trailed to the close door which Fuji had just gone through a moment ago as he mused inwardly.

That boy was even more beautiful than in the photo.

===

“Young master.”, a young maid greeted as she saw Tezuka walked toward her on the hall. The stoic boy had just returned from his school, he was studying Business Administration at Tokyo University.

Tezuka nodded “Where is Atobe?” .The purple hair boy had refused when Tezuka asked him this morning if he wanted to go to his class with him, saying that he had enough studying for himself.

“Atobe-sama is in his room, young master.” Atobe had come over quite frequently that he had his own room at Tezuka residence.

“Ah.”, continued his walk Tezuka then stopped in front of  his room, his eyebrows furrowed “Where’s Fuji?”. Usually, the blue eyed boy would wait for him at his door when he came home, never failed to welcome him with a bow and a small smile. But today the other wasn’t there.

“Ah, Atobe-sama called him to his room a while ago.”, the woman smiled, didn’t notice her master stiffen at her words. Immediately turned, Tezuka headed toward his friend’s room in a quick pace, his fists clenched tightly as an uneasy feeling stirring inside his chest.

_“...Don’t tell me you are interested in him.”_

_“Why not? You do know that I like pretty things.”_

Could it be...

Tezuka hastened his steps and when he was near the door of Atobe’s room, his sharp ears caught something. It was the faint sound of clothes rustling, someone whispering and then a small sob that’s almost inaudible but Tezuka could still recognize whom it belonged to.

“No..please stop..”

Fuji!

Pulled the door open with a strength he had never had before, Tezuka’s eyes widened as he caught the sight of what was happening in the room.

Fuji was laying flat on his stomach, struggling weakly, his yukata had been pulled off his shoulder, leaving the silky white skin exposed. Atobe was on top of him, his chest pressed tightly against Fuji’s back as the purple hair boy pinned the other down on the floor. One hand rested at the slender waist while the other one sneaked beneath Fuji’s yukata to caress the blue eyed boy’s smooth chest, Atobe’s lips curled into a smile as he buried his nose in the honey brown hair.

At the sound of the door being opened roughly, Atobe’s hand stopped its ministrations but the purple hair boy still continued to bury his face even deeper into Fuji’s hair, making those silky locks covered most of his face. Fuji on the other hand immediately looked up at Tezuka with his watery eyes and the stoic boy felt his heart squeezed painfully as their eyes met. Fuji’s blue orbs screamed hope and fear, shame and melancholy at the same time.

“What are you doing Keigo?”, Tezuka growled. Despite his cold voice, fire was running wildly in his vein as his heart burned with angry and jealousy. Tezuka had to muster all of his willpower to restrain the urge to just go inside and punch the hell out of his best friend.

Hearing Tezuka’s question, Atobe slowly lifted his head and when the boy finally looked at him, Tezuka was slightly taken aback. He had never seen his friend in a state like this before. Instead of the usual arrogant expression, at that moment Atobe looked defiant and even reckless. His eyes were dark and deep with emotions Tezuka couldn’t fathom but there was one thing the stoic boy could recognize clearly. It’s was lust.

“The most natural thing in the world, Kunimitsu.”

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Trap

Chap 6: Trap

As Kamikaze was the most powerful yakuza in Japan, Atobe Corporation was one of the leading enterprises in the country. Their co-operation at first, which then developed into a close relationship, had been long-standing through generations. As a result, Atobe Keigo and Tezuka Kunimitsu had known each other since they were very young and despite many differences between their characters, as the time pass, they eventually became best friends.

Atobe always had his own way to show his care to the other, which Tezuka accused as spying though in the purple hair boy’s opinion, it’s merely looking after. And despite Tezuka’s usual reprimand and annoyance, Atobe knew very well that all the time, his friend had secretly tolerated his actions, otherwise he would never got any information about the stoic boy no matter how much and what way he tried.

So when he arrived at Tezuka’s residence, being surrounded as usual by many housemaids or his fangirls to be exact (Be awed by Ore-sama’s prowess!) and accidentally knew about Tezuka’s new slave, the purple hair boy was completely taken aback. His best friend had a new slave and he didn’t know anything about it, there were only two explanations for this. One, his spying system had worked ineffectively lately (Atobe very doubted this since Oshitari had always been a reliable person.) and two, his friend had deliberately hidden it from him or to be exact from anyone he could (which sounded more reasonable). ‘If it was this case’, Atobe mused silently, his fingers slightly curled beneath his chin, ‘there must be something special about that person.’

“ _Fuji Suysuke?_ ”, Oshitari sounded genuinely surprise over the phone, “ _Why do you suddenly want to know about Fuji-kun?_ ”

“You know him?”

“ _Yes. He is a young potential talent in art and photography and a popular student, well-known as the tensai of Seigaku. I’ve met him once before and that boy is very pleasant and smart. Beautiful, too. Lately, I’ve heard that he had been invited to study at a famous university in France but couldn’t attend due to some health problems._ ”

“Is there any relation between Fuji Suysuke and Kunimitsu?”

“... _I don’t know. But they went to the same school so may be_...”

“Huh, I see.”

“ _Ah! I have a picture of him. Let me send it to you_.”, Oshitari then ended the phone call and a brief moment later, Atobe’s phone rang. As the image of Fuji Suysuke appeared on the screen, the purple hair boy widened his eyes.

That boy had an effeminate face, honey brown hair and a slender figure.

===

Since he was best friend of a yakuza’s young master, Atobe sometimes could join with Tezuka in some underground activities. One of them was slave auction. Though they had attended it several times, Atobe hadn’t seen his stoic friend buy anyone. So it was quite a surprise to him two years ago as Tezuka bought a male slave, a young boy with honey brown hair and slender body.

‘May be he finds that boy attractive.’, Atobe mused as he looked at the boy’s effeminate face, feeling amused that his friend wasn’t nonsexual like people believed. But that was what he thought.

When he visited Tezuka two months later, Atobe found himself getting confused at his friend’s behavior toward the boy he thought the stoic boy liked. Though Tezuka treated that boy quite nice, he didn’t allow the brunet to stay close to him despite the obvious affection of the other for him. That poor boy couldn’t even enter Tezuka’s room without permission.

‘That weird.’, Atobe mused, ‘I thought he liked that boy but it seems like I’m wrong. Or does he too shy to make a move?’

Wanted to ascertain his friend’s feeling, Atobe pretended to be attracted by the brunet and asked Tezuka whether he could take the boy with him when he left. The stoic boy had just thought for a second before agreed and Atobe immediately knew that his friend didn’t have even a bit interest in the honey brown hair boy.

So why did he buy that boy if he didn’t like him at all? That question had been nagging Atobe since then until the moment he saw Fuji’s picture. And when he met the slender boy, Atobe was even more sure about his assumption.

Fuji had the same features with the other boy, effeminate face, honey brown hair and slender figure. Or to be correct, Tezuka’s former slave resembled his new one.

Atobe smirked. Saying that that boy resembled Fuji actually was a honor for him. Fuji was much more beautiful than the other, so beautiful that Atobe was sure he would definitely woo the blue eyed boy if that said boy didn’t belong to his best friend.

But Fuji’s look wasn’t the thing impressing Atobe the most. It was his aura. Despite being locked in here as a slave, Fuji still had such ethereal and angelic aureole around him that Atobe felt like he could sense white wings spread out from behind the slender boy.

He was completely sure that Fuji was a special person. And if his guess’s right, a very special person to Tezuka.

Atobe smiled slyly. He just had to set a trap to confirm his assumption.

===

“You are Fuji Suysuke?”, Atobe asked as he eyed the honey brown hair boy sitting in front of him. If Fuji was feeling uncomfortable with his presence, the boy didn’t show it.

“Yes, Atobe-sama.”

“Seigaku’s tensai, young talent in art and photography Fuji Suysuke, am I right?”, Atobe said while sipping his non-alcoholic champagne.

“No, sama.”, Fuji replied, a polite smile in his face.

“No?”, the purple hair boy raise his eyebrow questioningly. Oshitari couldn’t give him wrong information, could he?

“I’m Tezuka-sama’s slave, Atobe-sama. The person you talked about, he no longer existed.”

“Did he?”, Atobe smirked, “Or he has just been hidden behind a mental wall, silently craving and waiting for release?”

Fuji’s smile didn’t waver: “Sorry Atobe-sama but I don’t see the point of discussing this. It’s not like I can do anything about it, anyway.”

“Ah, you can’t.”, Atobe nodded, a mysterious smile in his face, “But I can, you know.”

“What do you mean, sama?”

“I knew the reason why you are here. And as a rich and powerful person, I can easily help you get out of here.”, Atobe smirked, emphasized his last words. Not that he planned to do it though and even if he did, it wasn’t easy like he said, especially if his best friend really had feelings for Fuji. He just wanted to play with Fuji a bit since he had nothing to do and there was still time before setting his trap.

To his surprise, Fuji didn’t react like he had anticipated. The boy still looked as calm as ever, no sign of amazement, hope, excitement, curiosity or even confusion on that beautiful face. Instead, he smiled softly and replied with a tone of a mother who didn’t no whether to reprimand or coax her mischievous son “Don’t you have more important things to do than playing with me, Atobe-sama?”

Fuji’s keenness and perceptiveness sent a weird excitement along Atobe’s spine and the purple hair boy faked a hurt tone as he eyed the other amusingly  “You don’t believe me?”

Fuji opened his eyes and Atobe was totally stunned by the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen. Something sparked inside him. “I just couldn’t see any reason for you to do it, sama.”

“Is that so?”, Atobe replied absent-mindedly while staring at the honey brown hair boy. The light passed through the glass window, flowed along the beautiful neck and drew a perfect sensual curve but it just stopped there, couldn’t went further into the white yukata the other was wearing. Atobe’s eyes darkened.

“Shouldn’t I show you one then?”

In a flash, he had tackled Fuji down on the floor, his hands hungrily roamed all over the blue eyed boy’s sexy body. Fuji struggled to escape, slender hands came up to the other’s muscular chest, trying to push the boy on top of him away.

“No! Atobe-sama, please stop!”

Catching Fuji’s wrists, Atobe then turned the boy over and pressed his chest against the other’s small back, using his weight to pin him down.

“You know Fuji”, Atobe whispered huskily, “Tezuka used to have a slave, not as beautiful as you but still a pretty one. But when I asked him to give that boy to me, he agreed without any hesitance.” Feeling Fuji’s body stiffen, the purple hair boy smirked and traced the other’s jaw with his finger as he continued “It will be the same to you Fuji if I ask him so why don’t you just be a good boy and let me have my way with you?”

For a moment, Fuji stopped struggling and Atobe took this chance to pull the fabric off Fuji’s shoulder, revealing the silky white skin. His hand sneaked into the boy’s yukata to greedily caress the smooth chest. Fuji’s scent overwhelmed his senses and Atobe couldn’t help but let out a content smile as he buried his nose in those honey brown locks. Somewhere in his foggy mind there was a small voice telling him that he was doing wrong, it wasn’t what he planned but Atobe couldn’t care less. Fuji smelled like heaven.

The blue eyed boy under him started to struggle again though it’s weaker this time. “No..please..stop..”, he sobbed slightly.

The door suddenly was opened roughly and the slender boy beneath him froze. Atobe didn’t need to look up to know who was standing at his door since he had calculated the time so that Tezuka could arrive timely to witness his actions. That what he had planned at first. But now he felt like slapping himself for doing it.

“What are you doing Keigo?”, Tezuka growled and Atobe knew his best friend was very very angry. Instead of feeling guilty, defiance and frustration swept through his body and the purple hair boy slowly lifted his head to looked straight into Tezuka’s burning hazel eyes.

“The most natural thing in the world, Kunimitsu.”

He could sense that Tezuka was slightly taken aback but the stoic boy quickly regained his composure. “You have **no** right to touch him Keigo. He’s **my** slave.”, the boy claimed with an icy voice.

At Tezuka’s words, Fuji freed himself from Atobe’s already loosen grip and plunged toward his master, hugging Tezuka’s legs tightly and buried his beautiful face in the fabric covering the other’s belly.

Fuji’s submission to his master made Atobe’s blood boil with unknown rage.

“Then give him to me.”, he said matter-of-factly though his fists were clenching tightly under his sleeves.

“What?”

“Give him to me like what you had done with your former slave.”

Tezuka’s gaze immediately became so fierce and dangerous that if look could kill, the purple hair boy must be a corpse right now.

“ **Fuji-is** - **different**.”, the stoic boy slowly emphasized each word, his voice lingered dangerously.

“What’s different?”, Atobe smirked, giving the other a challenging look. Tezuka didn’t answer. For a moment, he just stood there, his hazel eyes bored into the other’s onyx ones.

“Don’t ever touch him again or I will not tolerate anymore.”, the stoic boy finally said in a deadly serious voice before pulled Fuji up on his feet and dragged the slender boy away.

Cursing inwardly, Atobe slammed his fist hard to the floor, his eyes stared blankly at the direction the others had gone. The purple hair boy then laid down on the place where Fuji and him were a mess of limbs and hair and face just a moment ago, listening to the sound of his pounding heart as he inhaled deeply the sweet and addicted scent of Fuji lingering around him.

Closed his eyes, Atobe let out a bittersweet smile.

The person who had set this trap in the beginning was him.

But in the end he became the very one who being trapped.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Realization

During the walk back to Tezuka’s room, the stoic boy didn’t say anything, nor did Fuji. The blue eyed boy just clutched his master’s sleeve tightly, in the way a child held his mother’s hand on the first day he came to school, still be new to the surroundings.

“Are you alright? Did he hurt you?”, Tezuka finally asked when the bedroom door was closed behind. Fuji shook his head: “No, master. He..he just..touched me. That’s all.”

There was a pregnant silence followed until Tezuka sighed and lowered his head slightly: “I’m sorry.”

The blue eyed boy looked at him, bewildered and confused: “For what, master?”

For what?

For many things Suysuke.

For letting this kind of thing happen to you, for being unable to protect you, for making you endure too much, for hurting you again and again day by day...

And for being a greedy selfish bastard who loved you in a twisted way that couldn’t bring you nothing than agony and torment.

_I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There’s nowhere we can hide (*)_

“...Nothing.”, that was what Tezuka finally said. He then pulled Fuji toward his bed and laid the boy down gently. “Get some rest.”, he said, trying to make it sound like an order while covering Fuji with his silky blanket.

Blue eyes stared at him for a moment and then a pure and soft smile adorned the other’s beautiful face “Thank you..”, the slender boy paused slightly before added “master.”

It felt like there was a lump in his throat and for a moment Tezuka wanted to kneel down, to take Fuji’s small hand into his, to throw off his mask and told the blue eyed boy how much he loved him, how much he needed him, how he couldn’t live without him, so please always stay by his side and if possible, even a bit, please love him.

Even a bit would be more than enough.

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come (*)_

In the end, he just cleared his throat and looked away “I have to go. Sleep.”

“Hai, master.”, Fuji replied obediently.

Tezuka turned to go but immediately stopped as he felt something pulling him from behind. As the boy turned around, his hazel eyes widened, realizing that it was Fuji’s hand tugging at his shirt.

“What’s wrong, master?”, Fuji asked bewilderedly, catching Tezuka’s surprised gaze at him. “Why did you-”, it was until then did the lithe boy noticed that his hand was clutching his master’s shirt, preventing the other’s leave. Crimson color instantly crept into those beautiful cheeks and Fuji stammered while withdrew his hand quickly “What..I..I don’t..”.

His voice then trailed off and the slender boy lowered his face, staring dazedly at his palm. There was a glint of confusion and uncertainty in those deep blue eyes and the boy let out an almost inaudible whisper “Why..?”

Before Fuji could question his action further, he felt himself being pulled forward and the next thing he knew, Tezuka’s mouth was covering him, tongue slipped inside his cavern and greedily caressed every spot.

“Uhmmm..”, Fuji moaned into the kiss and his body moved on its own, pressed closer to Tezuka’s while his arms wrapped tightly around the other’s neck.

“Fuji?”, being taken aback by the abnormally enthusiastic response, Tezuka broke the kiss to look at the smaller boy questioningly, making Fuji turn red embarrassedly as he too, realized his odd behavior.

“I..I’m sorry..I”, the boy now looked even more confused than before and his gaze at Tezuka had a slight glimpse of fear and helplessness. He attempted to move away, only to be pulled back even closer to the stoic boy.

“Don’t ever stay away from me.”, Tezuka whispered into his hair, so softly, so tenderly and so pleadingly that Fuji thought he was having an illusion. A very surreal illusion.

Pushed the smaller boy down on the bed, Tezuka hurriedly took off their clothes before starting to worship passionately the beautiful body beneath him. Fuji just laid there obediently as Tezuka sucked, nipped and covered his torso with kisses while the other’s hands were busy caressing his smooth thighs.

“Fuji. Fuji. Fuji”, Tezuka whispered his love’s name in a hoarse and infatuated voice, one strong hand spread Fuji’s legs while the other gripped the boy’s slender hip. Atobe’s previous actions had burned the flame of possession inside him and Fuji’s responsive gestures before as well as the boy’s submission right now did nothing but added fuel to his desire and lust.

In one strong thrust, he entered Fuji and groaned out loud as the boy’s inner wall tightened around his length. Pleasure overwhelmed him and Tezuka began to move, continually pulled almost all the way out of the slender boy then slammed back in. Fuji’s hot cavern was driving him crazy and Tezuka had never ever been able to control himself when he was inside the other.

Suddenly, Fuji burst into tears and Tezuka quickly stopped, feeling a bit panic. Fuji had never cried before, did he hurt this boy too much this time?

“Fuji, Fuji.”, he called the boy softly while brushed the wet bangs covering the other’s eyes. Those beautiful ones were shutting tightly but tears still flew non-stop from them, shining under the lamplight like sparkling crystals.

“Don’t cry. I’ll be gentle, okay?”, Tezuka coaxed and caressed the other’s checks that had been wet and red due to his cry. He started to move again, this time slowly and tenderly.

But Fuji only cried harder and the boy still cried even after they finished, even when the other pulled him into a tight embrace and awkwardly kissed his forehead, cried all the time the stoic boy held him closely in his chest until he finally fell asleep in Tezuka’s arms.

===

Fuji was a genius, yes, but in contrary to people’s belief, he wasn’t a genius in everything. In fact, he wasn’t good at cooking and could be so dense in one matter: the matter of heart.

Fuji knew he like being with Tezuka.

Fuji knew he felt happy and comfortable everytime the stoic boy was around.

And Fuji knew the other was the only one he could trust his everything with.

The problem was Fuji considered all this things as signs of close friendship. He failed to understand one very important thing: his racing heartbeat whenever he stayed close to Tezuka had nothing to do with the fact that Tezuka was his best friend.

Unable to understand his own feelings, Fuji, as a result, failed to notice Tezuka’s subtle manifestation of love.

It seemed so ironic when he, a young talent in photography who was appreciated for catching moments, couldn’t see the bright light in Tezuka’s hazel eyes everytime the boy looked at him, his expression softened when Fuji was around or the stoic boy’s rare and pure smile that meant only for him.

Fuji didn’t see anything and he might have continued to think about Tezuka as his best friend if not for the intricate situation in which he ended up being Tezuka’s slave. And Fuji tried to get used to treating Tezuka as his master despite the emptiness and loneliness deep inside his heart.

He missed so badly having Tezuka by his side like before.

Maybe because of this that Fuji made the matcha-cake. He didn’t expect anything when he made it, he just wanted to do it, to fulfill his secret promise to his used-to-be best friend.

But when he gave it to Tezuka, the stoic boy had kissed him. Not one but many times. And they changed everything.

From that day, Fuji found himself longed for Tezuka’s kisses and then the other’s intimate touch. Sometimes, he could wake up in the middle of night, sweated and panted and blushed, remembering his weird but hot dream that had the stoic boy in.

‘What wrong with me?’, the boy silently wondered. A slave shouldn’t have desire for his master. And it’s definitely not normal for a boy to feel like that about his best friend.

“You know Fuji”, Atobe whispered huskily into his ear, “Tezuka used to have a slave, not as beautiful as you but still a pretty one. But when I asked him to give that boy to me, he agreed without any hesitance.” Those words pierced through Fuji’s heart like arrows, so painful that the boy stopped struggling.

Tezuka would give him away? But he didn’t want a new master, he wanted only Tezuka. He wanted to stay by Tezuka’s side, though just as a slave, a sex toy or whatever the other wanted. Fuji didn’t care about it, even a bit.

Since when did he need Tezuka so much that he could do anything just to be with the other?

Fuji didn’t know or have time to think about it. He struggled to escape, silently hoped that Tezuka could come and rescue him. Despite Atobe’s words, Fuji still wanted to believe in the stoic boy. Or to be exact, Fuji believed him, as always.

And the other didn’t let him down. Tezuka stood at the door, straight and proud, like a God in rage as ice crept into his voice and fire burned in those hazel eyes. Fuji moved forward and knelt down, hugging his feet while his face buried in the other’s belly, hoping badly that the stoic boy could get his silent plead.

It seemed the other did get it and Fuji couldn’t name the feeling stirring inside his chest as he heard Tezuka said to Atobe in a firm and strict tone “Fuji-is-different.” The stoic boy then dragged him away and Fuji clung at him tightly, refused to let go.

Fuji still didn’t knew what his feeling was, the fact that he tugged Tezuka’s shirt to keep the boy from leaving was just unconsciously done. But as the other pulled him forward and kissed him passionately, Fuji knew one thing: he wanted Tezuka, wanted Tezuka to take him, to clean every trace of Atobe on him and marked him as Tezuka’s. And the more the stoic boy touched him, the more urgent this need became.

As the other thrust into him, Fuji felt like he was filled, not just his body but his mind, his soul, his heart. And then realization hit him like a lightning bolt and everything that once had been so puzzled suddenly became so clear. Like he had been blindfold all the time and now someone had removed the cloth.

Tear welled up in Fuji’s eyes and the boy began to cry.

Because, his realization, it was too late.

Fuji was a genius but inside he was just a child who needed the guidance he never got as a young child because of his genius. The inborn talent which allowed him to learn any lesson easily had failed pathetically in the labyrinth that was his own mind and heart.

But that very moment, as their body tangled and intertwined, moan and groan echoed on the bedroom like a rhythm to dance, Fuji’s delirious mind taught him a lesson about the thing called love.

Tezuka Kunimitsu -his best friend, his master, whatever- Fuji’s heart and body recognized only him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Demons- Imagine Dragons


	8. Confrontation

Chap 8: Confrontation

Honey rays of sunlight danced happily on branches and the grass, slid along leaves and jumped joyfully into the air. Flowers swayed with the wind, creating a harmonious and graceful rhythm of color and scent. It made some butterflies get distracted in their way and have to stop to kiss those flowers gently.

There was a beautiful boy standing in the middle of the scene, flowers surrounded him and his fingers caressed them as he smiled fondly. White yukata covered his slender body and honey brown hair glowed under sunlight, making him look like an angel bathed in gold. A blue butterfly alighted upon his sleeve and he chuckled, the melodious sound added perfectly to the dolce cantabile of nature.

Not so far from there, a purple hair boy stood in trance, totally breathless and absolutely mesmerized by the glorious sight in front of him.

“What are you doing?”, he asked a long moment later, finally be able to speak.

The slender boy started and  he quickly bowed as he turned around: “Atobe-sama.” The blue eyed boy’s behavior was as polite as ever but his body shrank a bit and the slightest hint of tension in his voice told Atobe that the other still remember very well what had happened between them yesterday. The purple hair boy cleared his throat and asked again “What are you doing?”

“Ah, just some gardening, sama.”

“You seem to like it.”, Atobe commented, noticing the softness and fondness in the way Fuji looked at the plants around him.

“Yes, sama. It’s one of my hobbies. Being outside in nature with trees, flowers, the sun and the wind always make me feel refresh.”, Fuji seemed to relax as he talked about his favorite thing but then the boy lowered his head and murmured “Anyway, I don’t have many things to do here.” Honey brown bangs covered Fuji’s face so Atobe couldn’t see his expression and for a moment, the arrogant heir wanted to reach out to lift the other’s chin up and brush those locks away so that he could looked straight at the feminine face and maybe those beautiful blue eyes.

Quickly turned away, the purple hair boy then looked around, wanted to find something to distract himself and the other, too.

“I heard that flowers have their own language. Everyone of them has its own meaning. Is it true?”, he asked, tried to make his voice sound calm and curious.

“Ah, it’s true. And by giving someone a flower, you can express what you feel without speaking, sama.”, Fuji smiled. A breeze made his bangs fall into his eyes and he blew it off in amusement, kissable pink lips moved gracefully.

Atobe stared. Hard. It seemed he needed much more distraction.

The purple hair boy coughed slightly and waved his hand around “Is that so? Do you know the meaning of those flowers here?”

“Of course, sama.”, Fuji’s smile grew more genuinely as he turned around and began his introduction.

“This”, he lightly touched a raceme of small, bright blue, five petal flowers, “is Forget-me-not, meaning true love.”

“This”, he turned toward a bunch of purple flowers, “is Violet, meaning Faithfulness.”

A bell-shaped, fragrant flower “Hyacinth, aqua-blue varieties of hyacinth blossoms mean sincerity in the language of flowers, while violet blooms represent the asking of forgiveness from the recipient.”

Spike-like flowers composed of multiple, tiny purple florets on a slender, elegant stem “Lavender, symbolizes elegance and grace.”

A trumpet-shaped center surrounded by petals that create a star shape “Daffodil, represents forgiveness, new beginnings and a rebirth.”

“Daisy, symbolizes innocence.”

“Calla Lily, symbolizes magnificent beauty.”

“Carnation, pride and beauty.”

...

“And”, Fuji paused as his gaze fell upon some yellow flowers, a flash of sorrow came and went in his eyes, “Yellow Tulip, hopeless love.”

“It’s amazing how you can remember all those things.”, Atobe nodded with impression, “You must like flowers a lot.”

“Not that much.”, Fuji grinned, “I just happen to have a good memory. Actually, I prefer cactus more.”

The purple hair boy laughed amusingly “You are really something, Fuji.” He then stepped forward and bent down to pluck two racemes of aqua-blue and white violet hyacinth before bowed his head slightly and held out the flowers to the boy in front of him, his movement’s graceful and charming.

“A..Atobe-sama.”, Fuji stuttered, crimson color crept into his beautiful cheeks.

The arrogant boy grinned and winked at him “Can I exchange them with a daffodil from you?” Fuji’s deep blue eyes snapped open with surprise and realization before closed again and a pure genuine smile adorned his face.

Atobe loved this smile.

“I’d love to.”

===

As Tezuka came home, what he saw is the sight of Atobe and Fuji chatting cheerfully, the blue eyed boy seemed completely comfortable with the arrogant heir who just yesterday had attempted to rape him. An aqua-blue hyacinth was pinned in Fuji’s hair, matching perfectly with his cerulean eyes while a yellow daffodil adorned Atobe’s shirt. Somewhere in Tezuka’s mind, a small voice commented that they did look good together and his blood ran even colder than it’s already been when he first saw them.

“Fuji.”, he called, his voice remained calm and nonchalant but seeing the boy cringe slightly he knew Fuji had sensed the silent rage in it.

“Master.”, Fuji hurriedly stepped toward him and bowed his head, lower than usual.

“What are you doing here?”, Tezuka asked though he had already known the answer. Fuji often did gardening when he wasn’t home, the slender boy had always loved nature. Tezuka had secretly watched him several times before, secretly because Fuji looked so relax and beautiful when he did his favorite work that the stoic boy didn’t want to ruin it with his presence.

Tezuka clenched his fist. That glorious sight...Atobe must have seen it.

“Just some gardening, master.”

“I don’t remember giving you any order to do it.”

Fuji bit his lower lip, which he often did when he was considering what to say but in the end he just lowered his head and said in a soft voice “I’m sorry, master.”

“Go inside and don’t come out unless I call you.”, Tezuka commanded strictly.

“Yes, master.”, the slender boy then walked pass him and disappeared round the corner. Tezuka turned to go as well but Atobe grabbed his elbow “What are you doing?”, the purple hair boy hissed, anger flashed in his eyes.

“I should be the one who ask that question.”, Tezuka replied calmly while pulled his arm away from the other’s grip.

Atobe stared at him, his arms folded across his chest “The way you treat Fuji is unreasonable and ridiculous.”

“What I do to my slave had nothing to do with you.”

“Yes, he is your slave, not your prisoner. You can’t keep him like a bird in a cage just because of your undue possession and pathetic fear.”, Atobe said sarcastically.

Tezuka’s icy hazel eyes bored into the other’s one “What right you think you have to judge me when you are the one who attempted to rape him?”

Fire burned in Atobe’s eyes, leveled with the ice in Tezuka’s “That’s my mistake but at least I’ve apologized to him and he has forgiven me. What about you? All you’ve done so far is just forcing him?”

“There are things that can only be won by forcing.”

There was a pregnant silence before the purple hair boy spoke, this time his voice was calm and serious “Yes, it’s true that sometimes we have to force to get the thing we want. But Kunimitsu, the consequence of forcing will be that either you win that thing or else...you destroyed it.”

“....”

“If forcing can’t give you what you want, will you destroy him?”

Tension hung in the air, so thick that someone could cut it with a knife. Finally, Tezuka spoke “I will destroy anyone who dares to take him away.” He turned and left but not before whisper the last word:

“Even you, Keigo.”

===

Tezuka wandered aimlessly around the garden. He didn’t want to return to his room yet, he didn’t want to face Fuji, not when his mind was in chaos like this.

Stopped by the small stream, the stoic boy lowered his head slightly and stared at his reflection on the still water surface.

_“If forcing can’t give you what you want, will you destroy him?”_

Slowly, another image appeared on the water, replaced his own reflection. The image of a feminine face with cerulean eyes, honey brown hair and a sweet smile.

Tezuka bent down, wanted to touch this beautiful face but the moment his fingertips came into contact with the water surface, the image broken apart like puzzle pieces and he immediately withdrew his hand as if he had been burned.

Gradually, the water became still and his reflection appeared again, stared back at him with deep hazel eyes.

_“If forcing can’t give you what you want, will you destroy him?”_ \- Atobe’s question once again echoed in his head.

I...will.

I will destroy him.

Not only him but me as well.

Fuji, as long as I have you with me, I don’t mind a mutual destruction.

And...maybe, just maybe, afterward we can regenerate together.

 

 

 

 


	9. Cage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!

Chap 9: Cage

Fuji carefully put a green tea chiffon cake into the refrigerator. He had spent three hours to make this cake for his master but since dinner was coming, better to save this cake for later, Tezuka often stayed late to work after all. Fuji really hoped that this cake would cease the other’s anger with him and maybe his master would allow him to continue do gardening. ‘It’s better that’, the slender boy mused, ‘or else I will be in double trouble since I sneaked off to make it.’

Quickly and lightly, he left the kitchen and walked along the hall. As Fuji turned at a corner, a strong hand from behind covered his mouth while another one grabbed his waist and the next thing he knew, he had been dragged into a dark small room. Panic swept through his body for a brief moment but he soon relaxed when a familiar voice whispered in his ear “Calm down Fuji, it’s me.” The mysterious boy then released Fuji and the slender boy turned around to face the arrogant heir.

“What’s wrong, Atobe-sama? Why are you acting so secretly?”, the room was quite dark but the light passed through a small window allowed Fuji to see the other’s face and he then noticed the unusual seriousness and determination in those onyx eyes, “Is there something you can only tell me?”

“Yes, and since we don’t have much time, I’ll go straight to the point”, Atobe stepped closer and his eyes bored into Fuji’s blue ones, “Fuji, go with me.”

“...Pardon?”

“You want freedom, don’t you? Then go with me, I will take you away.”, he took Fuji’s small hand into his bigger one and squeezed, “I’m serious.”

The blue eyed boy swallowed hard: “My master has already agreed?”

“No, he hasn’t.”, Atobe’s brow furrowed, “And he won’t. He will lock you here forever Fuji, keep you like a bird in a cage and never let you be free. That’s why I want to take you with me. I know about your situation and don’t worry, as soon as we escape from here, I’ll pay all your father’s debts.”

“Escape?”, Fuji whispered almost inaudibly. The slender boy lowered his head and withdrew his hand: “Why do you have to escape, Atobe-sama? Does this mean my master will do something to you if you try to take me away?”

Atobe’s silence was all the answer Fuji needed and he clenched his fists, trying his best to keep his body from shaking with all the contrary emotions battling inside him.

Finally, Fuji looked up, his eyes was as clear as still lake and as deep as blue ocean. “Atobe-sama.”, he spoke, calmly and softly, “You’re really a nice man...”

===

There was a knock at the door and then a polite voice spoke: “Young master, dinner is ready.”

“Ah.”, Tezuka replied, loud enough so the other could hear. He stood up from his chair and stretched his body a bit before beginning to arrange his things. There was a click sound as the door being opened and he frowned slightly, looking up to see who was the intruder.

“Tsk, tsk, studying in library at this time. Just like you, Kunimitsu.”, Atobe leaned against the door frame, an unsual smirk adorned his charming face.

Held back the urge to roll his eyes, Tezuka picked up some books on the table and walked toward the wall bookshelves: “What are you doing here, Keigo?”

“Such a mean thing to say to your best friend.”, Atobe’s voice sounded hurt but he was grinning, “Hey, Kunimitsu, do you realize that despite being best friend for a long time, we still have nothing in common?”

Tezuka raised his eyebrow at the other before turned away to put the books back in their places : “Of course. Do you really think I’m that slow?” His voice was monotonous as usual but there was a slight hint of amusement in it. Atobe chuckled: “My friends always question about how we can get along that well why we are so different. And I’ve wondered about that too, several times.” His voice suddenly turned into a whisper: “But I’ve just found out that we actually have a same thing in common, Kunimitsu.”

Tezuka’s back tensed up but he didn’t turn around: “What do you mean?”

Atobe ignored his friend’s question. He continued to speak, this time his voice was soft and even a bit dreamy: “It can’t help. He is so beautiful...so pleasant, too. Just like an angel.” The purple hair boy smiled a bit and turned his head backward to look at the ceiling.

There was something in his voice that made Tezuka turn to look at his best friend and his hazel eyes widened slightly. Atobe’s slanting face looked so mournful and so...

“Keigo-”, Tezuka called uncertainly but he was cut off by the other’s sudden cheerful voice “I will leave early tomorrow morning. I know you have school so I think it’s better to say goodbye now.” Atobe grinned at him but the smile didn’t reach his eyes.

“You..leave?”

“Yes”, Atobe nodded and waved his hand slightly, “Something comes up so I have to return.” He then turned to go before stopping dead in his track, his body tensed as though he was debating with himself about something. Finally, he spoke, still with his back facing Tezuka.

“I like Fuji. Truly I am.”

“...So please don’t destroy him.”

Tezuka was completely taken aback. He didn’t know whether it was because of Atobe’s sincere confess or his first time ever pleading or the very rare vulnerableness in the arrogant heir’s voice. Or how lonely Atobe’s straight back looked when he walked away.

Maybe all.

===

_“You’re really a nice man...but I can’t go with you.”_

_“Fuji-”_

_“I’m sincerely grateful to you for offering me that but I don’t want to ruin your friendship with Tezuka-sama and put you in trouble just for my sake. I can’t be that selfish, especially when you’ve been so kind to me.”_

_“...”_

_“Besides, I want to pay my father’s debts myself. It is the only way so I can hold my head high and feel peaceful. You are a nice man and I want to see you as a friend, not someone I’m under a great obligation to.”_

_There was a pregnant silence before he could finally speak: “Friend?”. His voice was calm though a keen person could sense the hint of bitter in it._

_“Yes.”, the blue eyed boy replied softly and he reached out to hold Atobe’s hand for a brief moment, a pure and tender smile adorned his face._

_It was the most beautiful smile Atobe had ever seen._

Atobe closed his eyes as the memory flooded his mind. He was smiling but his hand was unconsciously clutching his chest. Tightly. Still...

“It’s enough.”, he murmured, “Just like this is enough.”

===

Fuji stared at Atobe’s slumped shoulder as the boy walked away, guilt stirred inside him, knowing he had hurt the other’s feeling.

But it was the right thing to do. He had no choice but stay honest. Though not completely.

Everything he said to Atobe was true. It just wasn’t the main reason why Fuji didn’t accept his offer.

The main reason was Fuji didn’t want to leave. Or to be exact, he couldn’t.

Like a mayfly, knowing it will die but still rushes into the flames.

Like a pedestrian collapsing on the desert, finally drags himself to a water supply only to realize that it is poisonous but still drink gulp by gulp like he is drinking holy water.

There was no way he could be free, even if he ran away, even if he had Atobe help him.

Because this traditional house of Tezuka’s family wasn’t the thing that kept him imprisoned. Nor did the burden he was bearing due to his father’s debts.

It was his heart.

The real cage.

 

 

 


	10. Confession

_“I like Fuji. Truly I am.”_

_“...So please don’t destroy him.”_

Atobe’s words kept echoing in his head as Tezuka stood next to the window, staring blankly at the star sky outside.

“Ehh, young master is still here?”, he heard a young voice full of surprise behind him and turned around to see one of his maid standing at the door, holding a vacuum cleaner in her hand. Tezuka gestured to her to come in: “Ah, I’ll leave now. Do your work.”

The girl smiled sympathetically: “You must feel sad because Atobe-sama will leave tomorrow, young master. The same to us. He just arrived here two days ago.”, she sighed a bit drastically but then suddenly became cheerful: “Lucky our chefs cooked France dishes today! Atobe-sama loves France food!”

Tezuka walked pass her impassively. He was too used to this fangirl mood whenever Atobe was involved.

===

The moment Tezuka stood in front of his room, he frowned slightly. Had he just smelt wine from inside?

The stoic boy opened the door to see his dinner set on a tray laying on the low table, a Coq au Vin dish with a chocolate mousse for dessert. Next to it was a glass and a ice bucket but whatever wine bottle which was supposed to be inside the bucket was nowhere to be seen.

Before Tezuka could think of any reasonable possibility that might happened to his missing drink, he heard some sniffs from the door leading to the garden, which was opening. The stoic boy quickly walked pass the ancient screen which had blotted out his sight and what he saw made his eyes widen in shock.

Fuji was sitting on the doorstep, his back leaned against the frame, his legs stretched out comfortably. Crimson color adorned his cheeks while his hair danced wildly in the wind. Tezuka’s eyes focused on the half full Pinot Noir bottle standing next to the slender boy. Fuji had drunk this much?

“Fuji!”, he called strictly, making the slender boy jerk and turn his face toward him. Fuji’s dreamy blue eyes widened slightly before the boy giggled: “Ah, Tezuka.”

Tezuka’s heart skipped a beat. It had been like forever since the last time he heard Fuji call his name and now when he finally heard it again, Tezuka realized how much he had been missed it. Swallowed the lump in his throat, he strode toward Fuji, pulled the slender boy up and picked up the wine bottle. Fuji must be very drunk to call him like that and he definitely would not let the boy have more.

“You’re not allowed to drink Fuji. Get inside.”, he reprimanded but Fuji just stared at him and then the blue eyed boy suddenly plunge forward. Tezuka raised his arm higher, holding the bottle above his head so Fuji couldn’t reach it but the other’s next action froze him in spot. Fuji’s delicate arms wrapped tightly around Tezuka’s waist and his beautiful face buried deeply in the warm chest of his master.

“Humm, you’re so warm...just like the real....And the same smell, too...”, Fuji murmured happily and his small hands began to roam Tezuka’s broad back, “I can touch you as well!”, his voice had an innocent excitement and then Fuji giggled: “Such a weird illusion.”

Tezuka’s eyebrows twitched.

“If I had known I could hug you like that with some wine, I would have drunk it long ago.”, Fuji sighed and pouted a bit, his body snuggled even closer to Tezuka.

Tezuka looked away, a thin thread of mournfulness came across his hazel eyes and lingered in them: “You shouldn’t be like that, you know. You should hate me.” He whispered almost inaudibly, like he wanted the other to hear that but dread to be heard at the same time.

Fuji frowned and looked at him, confused and wondered for a moment before his lips curled up into a grin: “But I do hate you, Tezuka.” He said those words so naturally, so matter-of-factly that they went through his bones like a icy, cruel wind and froze his heart. Tezuka shut his eyes, trying desperately to recover his ability to breathe. Fuji’s answer had been expected but the pain was still too much.

Then he felt the other’s fingertips touch his close eyes tenderly and heard Fuji whisper: “Hate.”

He shut his eyes even tighter.

Fuji’s finger slowly trailed along his nose: “Hate.”

He couldn’t stand it anymore. He had to get out of here, stay away from Fuji for just a moment so that the boy’s words could not kill him more than they have already done. His hand came up to Fuji’s shoulder, ready to push the other away but then he felt something warm, soft and sweet pressed against his lips. “Hate too.”, Fuji stated cheerfully and the second time in the last few minutes, Tezuka found himself frozen in spot. Slowly opened his hazel eyes, Tezuka saw Fuji giggling, a beautiful red covered the slender boy’s cheeks which Tezuka knew had nothing to do with his drunk state.

“Hate all.”, Fuji chuckled before once again contentedly snuggled close to Tezuka. The stoic boy just stood there, silently for a long moment, uncertain of what to feel, what to do or what to say. Uncertain of everything.

He had never been that uncertain in his whole life.

When he could, finally, find his words, his voice was shakier than he would have liked: “Why do you hate me, Fuji?”

The slender boy cocked his head to one side and looked at Tezuka with those dreamy cerulean orbs: “Why? Humm...because you are a bad guy...and a thief! Yes, a greedy thief.” He said accusingly, emphasized his last words with a nod.

“...I don’t remember stealing anything.”

“No, you did!”, Fuji protested stubbornly, like a child accusing someone of having broken his favorite toy, “You stole everything from me, my freedom, my dream, my body and...and...”, he pursed his lips, his right hand came up to placed at the left side of his chest, right above his heart “and this, too. Isn’t that greedy? Aren’t you a bad guy?” Fuji’s eyes was watery and he continued with a quiver voice “And because you stole it, this place...hurts so much.”

There was some incomprehensible sounds escaped Tezuka’s lips before suddenly the stoic boy burst into laugh. He laughed wildly, uncontrollably, like he had never ever laughed in his life. He could see Fuji’s face frown and heard the boy exclaim annoyingly “That’s not funny.” as he bent down and clutched at his stomach but he didn’t stop. He couldn’t. The emotions in his chest were too much that he felt like he could explode if he didn’t do anything to let them out.

When he finally could straighten his back, Fuji was pouting, folding his arms across his chest and his blue eyes were looking at anywhere but Tezuka. He smiled and reached out his hand, placed it above the other’s heart, feeling every beat with his palm.

“I’m sorry for stealing this thing. Do you still hurt now?”, his hand began to rub in circles and Fuji grunted, still sulking. Tezuka chuckled. He had never thought Fuji would be that cute when he’s drunk.

“Do you want to take it back?”

Fuji instantly turned to look at Tezuka, surprise and curiosity evident in his face. “Can I?”, the boy asked hesitantly, cerulean eyes shone like sapphire with rare innocence.

He looked utterly beautiful.

Tezuka smiled and lean down to capture the other’s kissable pink lips.

“Of course not.”

                                                                                        

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the picture and the recipe for the French dish "Coq Au Vin"  
> http://146.255.34.108/cellarmaison/cellar-maisons-coq-au-vin/  
> I really want to taste it some day :))


	11. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank lemon_and_chai for helping me with my mistakes in writing <3

Chap 10: Love

Their lips pressed tightly against each other and soon Tezuka bit impatiently at Fuji’s bottom lip, demanding entrance which the other boy quickly offered. His tongue explored the too familiar hot cavern, smoothly and lovingly swept every spot before swirled around Fuji’s, leading his in a long passionate dance. Fuji moaned into the kisses, his arms came up to wrap tightly around Tezuka’s neck as his knees felt weak and his heart beat a chaotic rhythm.

Tezuka still had his mind to lay the wine bottle securely away as he pushed Fuji down on the floor and got on top of the slender boy, hastily pulled open the blue yukata to expose the flawless skin of the other’s chest. Almost respectfully, he placed butterfly kisses along Fuji’s neck down to his chest before covered one pink nipple with his mouth.

“Ah..um..ahhh.” Fuji moaned sweetly as the stoic boy sucked at his nipple like a dying thirsty man. Tezuka bit down a bit hard and the slender boy arched his back, his hands gripped tightly at the other’s messy hair, desperately brought the boy closer to his chest. Tezuka smirked, switched to the other nipple, which had harden already. Fuji was much more sensitive and responsive when the boy was drunk.

With smooth actions, he removed the white belt wrapped around the other’s slender waist and then stripped the yukata of Fuji completely without leaving the heavenly chest. Tezuka leaned backward, took in the sight of the beautiful person beneath him, gorgeous curves, sexy legs, smooth silky skin adorned with a slight pink color. His hungry stare made the other blush furiously and Fuji looked away, unable to meet his gaze.

“D-Don’t..look at me..like that. It’s...embarrassing.” The boy stammered softly, his hands moved up to cover his face but Tezuka caught them and grinned at the slender boy. Alcohol seemed to make Fuji shy as well (not that the boy had ever been bold before) and it’s too bad that Tezuka was so arousal due to the other's confession, otherwise he must have teased Fuji senselessly. The stoic boy made a mental note to trick the lithe boy into getting drunk some other times.

Grabbed the wine bottle, Tezuka poured some on his fingers before reached under Fuji’s balls to find the hidden entrance. He thrust one finger in and Fuji let out a sweet cry.

“I-It’s...weird. Your finger...” Fuji gasped and Tezuka smirked, moved his finger in and out to tease the other boy.

“Do you want more?” he whispered huskily and Fuji shuddered, his cheeks turned even redder than before.

“I..I...” Fuji hesitated but then Tezuka’s finger pressed against his prostate and his hip bucked upward as he cried out in pleasure “Yes..yes..ah..ah.”

Tezuka chuckled and he added another digit, then another one and Fuji began to rock back to meet his fingers, creating a perfect picture of desire. The sight of his love squirming and whimpering was too much for Tezuka and his manhood had already leaked with pre-cum. Knowing that he couldn’t last long, the stoic boy hastily pulled out his fingers and crawled between Fuji’s legs, his hands gripped the slender waist as he slowly thrust into Fuji.

Soft gasps and moans accompanied him until he was fully inside Fuji. The hot tunnel of muscle surrounded him and contracted around him and it took all of his willpower to keep himself from coming right then and there. The feeling of being inside Fuji had always been incredible and now it was even tenfold better as he knew the slender boy loved him back.

Tezuka set a slow pace at first but it couldn’t last long. His movement became more frantically as he pulled out and slammed back in, deep enough to press on Fuji’s prostate with every thrust. The other boy’s long melodious moans were all the stimulation he needed and soon Tezuka began to pound into Fuji as hard and fast as he was able to, his groans mixed with Fuji’s whimpers as waves of pleasure swept non-stop over their bodies.

Feeling his climax coming, Tezuka growled and reached between their bodies to stroke Fuji’s cock quickly. “Come.” He ordered and Fuji arched his back, came all over their abdomens and Tezuka’s hand with a hoarse shout of Tezuka’s name. Feeling the muscle around him tighten into a vice grip, Tezuka thrust some more times hard before spilling his essence deep inside Fuji.

He collapsed on top of Fuji but carefully not to crash the smaller boy with his weight. Buried his face in the crook of the other’s slender neck, Tezuka inhaled, then exhaled deeply to calm himself down from the overwhelming sensation. It took him a long moment to gather his senses and when he finally looked up, Fuji had already drifted into sleep. Smiled softly, he leaned forward and kissed Fuji’s forehead, slowly and tenderly.

“I love you.” he whispered lovingly before laid next to Fuji and gathered the boy into his arms.

===

Fuji groaned in misery as he waked up, a wave of violent headache and nausea hit him like a concrete wall. He absolutely shouldn’t have believed in the idea his friend once told him about drowning sorrows in drink and given it a try. Now he was sore all over, his head, his body, his ass...Wait, his ass?!

Fuji carefully stretched his body and a familiar pain seared up through his backside. So last night...A flash of memory with he squirmed under Tezuka, legs wrapped tightly around the other’s waist, moaned with every thrust crossed his mind and Fuji turned red. Not that he had never had sex with his master before but it definitely was not that passionate. And he was not that responsive...or moaned that loudly...Alcohol was scary!

Too busy with his thought, he failed to notice the door being opened and nearly jumped as a familiar voice spoke.

“You’re awake.”

“Y-Yes..master” Fuji stammered as he turned around to look at Tezuka’s handsome face. The other just raised an eyebrow at him “Should you still call me master after what happened last night?” His voice had a very subtle hint of amusement.

Fuji cocked his head slightly with confusion. He only remembered having sex with Tezuka last night and this thing between them was quite...normal. So why did his master ask him this question?

“It seems you don’t remember.” Tezuka strode forward and made himself comfortable in a huge armchair before continued “Last night, you confessed your feeling to me.”

Fuji’s jaw dropped “I...do?”

“Yes.” Tezuka said casually, as if discussing the weather “You said something about I stole your heart.”

“I..I...”

“Is it true?” Tezuka’s hazel eyes bored into his and Fuji swallowed hard. Those eyes was so sharp that he felt like the stoic boy could see through his soul. Fuji looked down, his hands entwined nervously “...Yes.”

“Is that so? It seems I have no choice.” there was something in Tezuka’s voice that made Fuji peek up and the slender boy was totally taken aback by the shining emotions in the other’s eyes.

“What I stole, I will never return.” Tezuka stood up from his chair and moved to sit next to Fuji. He gently took the other’s hand in his and placed them above his heart. “However, I’ll give my heart to you in exchange.” He finished with a smile, a so warm smile that made Fuji feel like melting and naturally, he had to throw his arms around Tezuka's neck, for support.

“You..you..really...” He managed to choke out, his voice quivered with overwhelming feelings.

“I do.” Tezuka replied firmly as he kissed Fuji’s hair, strong arms wrapped tightly around the smaller boy “I’ve always loved you since the first time we met. That why I exploited your father’s debt to force you to stay by my side, that why I’ve acted like a cold, cruel jerk toward you all this time. And though it hurts me so much having to treat you like that, I have never once regretted what I’ve done.” That the way he was, when he wanted something, he would stick at nothing to get it. It might seem to be negative to many people but to a future leader of a yakuza like Tezuka, it was very normal, even an appreciated virtue.

“Even though I know you love me and I, too, love you so much, I will still keep you here like what I’ve done so far. Like I said, what I stolen, I will never return. Your freedom, your dreams, anything. The only change is that you will be my lover instead of my slave.” Tezuka sighed and closed his eyes “I am a very greedy person Suysuke. And very possessive as well.”

Fuji pulled away from the hug “So you are saying that I’m still not allowed to get out of this house?”

“Exactly.”

“That’s impossible.”

“Fuji-”

“At least you have to let me go back to my house to inform my family that I’m fine and I will live with you from now on. And I really want to go to university with you, too. It will be fun, just like old time, right?” Fuji winked at the other boy.

The expression on Tezuka’s face was something Fuji had never seen before and the slender boy bit his lip, fighting the contrary urges to burst into laugh and at the same time, blush furiously.

Finally, Tezuka smiled softly and leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on Fuji’s cheek “I think the photography department in Tokyo University will suit you well.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let they enjoy the calm before the storm^^. From now on, the story will be more dramatic (with OC) and I can't be sure I will write it well so do not read it if it's not your thing. And I will be very grateful if someone points out my mistakes in grammar. A few days ago, a reader told me I really needed a beta so I'm trying to improve myself.


	12. Undercurrents

Chap 12: Undercurrents

The morning light went through the glass window, landing on two figures laying in bed, arms wrapped around each other. The smaller one shifted slightly before his eyelashes fluttered and then he opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust with the light. He looked up and smiled at the sleeping face of his lover, the taller boy looked more relax in his sleep, even a bit gentle and peaceful. He was considering getting his camera and taking some pictures when he felt the grip on his waist tighten.

“You’re staring again.” Tezuka said without opening his eyes, a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

“It’s because you look so different when you sleep.” Fuji teased “Anyway, why did you notice? Your eyes still close, or do you have another eye somewhere?”

Tezuka chuckled and opened his hazel eyes, looking at Fuji with amusement. “Your stare was too blatant, little pervert.” He whispered the last words in Fuji’s ear and the boy pouted, hitting his arm playfully. “Look who’s talking.” Fuji stuck his tongue out at the other before rose up from bed and bent down to pick up the bathrobe and wrapped it around his body. “Time to get up now, Mitsu or we can be late to school.”

“Okay.” Tezuka’s loving gaze followed the slender boy until the other disappeared in the bathroom, a genuine smile on his face. It had been four months already. Four happy sweet months.

===

“Fujiko-channnnnnn!” A ‘ball’ mixed of red and white and black bounced on Fuji the moment he entered the living room. Fuji giggled and greeted cheerfully while managed to keep his balance with the extra weight on his back “Hi Eiji. Hi mina.” He waved at the group of boy sitting all over on the sofa and at some housemaids who were busy serving breakfast. They all greeted in reply, some of them smiled at him.

“Fuji, perfect timing! I’ve just created a new juice early this morning. Wanna have some for your breakfast?” Inui pulled a small bottle out of his bag and swayed it in front of his face with proud and excitement, effectively making everyone around him turn pale and dash away.

“Of course!” Fuji’s blue eyes shone as he reached out and took the bottle before opened it and drank (whatever in it) happily. Eiji jumped quickly from his back like he had been burned while the others stared at him in horror. Fuji couldn’t see Tezuka’s expression since the boy was behind him but he was sure the other was suppress rolling his eyes.

Fuji couldn’t help but grin. This small reunion had become a routine every morning if they had school and he really liked it. Right after they became lovers, Tezuka introduced Fuji with his personal assistants (or his team like he preferred to call them): Oishi was the manager of the group; Inui was in charge of information and weapon; Eiji, Kaidoh and Momo were fighters and Echizen was a hacker. Fuji and them had got along very well since then. Especially Eiji, he and the red head had quickly become best friend, even to the point that made Tezuka jealous sometimes. Fuji had teased him about it at first by pretending to act even more intimately toward the energetic boy but Tezuka soon found out and Fuji had to spend the whole week later in bed. Not to mention being teased mercilessly by his new friends (he had no idea that even Oishi could be sadistic). After that, Fuji made a mental note to never do things like that ever again.

“Suysuke, you need to go now or you’ll miss the bus.” Tezuka’s voice woke him up from his trance. Fuji smiled and waved his hand while walking toward the main door “I’ll go ahead. Bye mina.”

“Bye.” They said in chorus. When the slender boy finally disappeared, Eiji whined loudly “I still prefer Fuji going with us, nya~”

“We do, too.” Oishi sighed, patting his friend’s back “But it’s better to keep Fuji’s relationship with us a secret for now. You know about the rumor Eiji. Fuji may be in danger if our enemy find out.”

‘Yes, the rumor.’ Eiji mused, his fists clenched.

The underground world in Tokyo was spreading a rumor.

That an old enemy of Kamikaze clan had returned.

And there would be revenge. Bloody revenge.

===

“Tadaima.” Fuji greeted as he stepped into the living room. “Okaeri.” Tezuka replied as he stood from the couch and walked toward the smaller boy. “You are late.” The taller boy said, still with his casual tone but Fuji could hear the unsaid part “I’m worry.” in it. He smiled apologetically at the other “Sorry. The bus was slow, due to heavy traffic.”

“Young master.” A servant entered the room and bowed at Tezuka “Your parent’s secretary called to inform that they will return from Nagoya tomorrow.”

“Ah.” Tezuka nodded. Since he practically lead the clan now, his parent had spent most of their time on travelling lately. They went to Nagoya with his grandfather to visit some relatives a month ago.

“And the secretary also said that there will be a guest coming with them.”

“Who?”

“Lady Kinoko.”

Tezuka’s face suddenly darkened and his aura was tenfold colder, making the poor servant in front of him shuddered visibly. Fuji looked at his lover, curious and confused “Who is Lady Kinoko?”

Tezuka exhaled deeply before answered “She is my fiancée.”

===

“Suysuke, I’m sorry. I don’t mean to hide it from you.” As soon as they was inside their room Tezuka pulled Fuji into a tight hug “This engagement was decided when we were very young and I haven’t had a reason to protest against it before. But now I have so when my family arrives tomorrow, I will tell them everything and try to persuade them.” He pulled away to look into Fuji’s eyes worriedly, pleadingly “Please believe me, Suysuke.”

Fuji smiled softly, his hand came up to caress Tezuka’s cheek “Of course I believe you. You’re worry too much, Mitsu.”

“You didn’t say even a thing on the way to our room.” Tezuka pointed out but he looked extremely relieved.

“Ah, I was just thinking...” Fuji paused briefly before continued “whether we should tell your family or not.”

“What?”

“You are your parent’s only son, Mitsu. And moreover, the future leader of your clan. You need an heir.” Fuji stated bluntly.

“I don’t care!” Tezuka’s voice was possessive “What the point of being the most powerful person in this clan if I can’t even be with the one I love? About my family, I will persuade them no matter how difficult it take. So don’t try to leave me Suysuke because I will never allow it!” He hissed those last words almost desperately.

There was a brief moment of silence before Fuji burst into laugh “I’ve said nothing about leaving you Mitsu. Why do you think I want to do that?”

“You don’t? But you said...it sounded like you wanted to give us up.”

Fuji smiled and held Tezuka’s hand “I will always be with you even if you get married, Mitsu. As long as you love me. And I don’t think your wife or your family can stop you from doing it, right?”

Tezuka smiled genuinely and lean forward to kiss the other’s forehead “Nothing can. And nothing will.” He whispered lovingly before pulled away and sighed “But it’s still a silly idea. It will be unfair to you, you know.”

Fuji smiled softly, burying his face in Tezuka’s chest “Nothing is fair in love and war.”

 

                                                                                          


	13. Encounter

Chap 13: Encounter

“Ehhhh! Are you saying that you support young master getting married?” Eiji exclaimed loudly, making Fuji quickly lean away from his red head friend, hands covered his ears.

“Eiji, I don’t support. I just don’t protest either.”

“What’s the difference, nya?” Eiji wailed dramatically “Young master will still marry that girl, have children and live happily ever after. But you, my friend, you will be left in the dark, all alone, no one to be with and have to witness all those things!” He emphasized his words by grabbing Fuji’s arms and shaking the blue eyed boy furiously.

“Eiji, Eiji, stop! You’re making me dizzy.” Fuji gasped and the energetic boy  quickly released his slender friend “Oops, sorry!”

“Eiji.” Fuji sighed and shook his head slightly “You’re being exaggerated. Tezuka loves me and he will never leave me no matter what. Besides, you know too well that he needs an heir.”

“But Fujiko, even if he loves only you, it will still be unfair to you! You’ve already sacrificed many things for him. Why don’t you be selfish for once?” Eiji yelled exasperatedly before slumped his shoulder and sighed “Is he really worth it?” His voice was soft, a bit sarcastic but there was a hint of curiosity as well.

Fuji smiled, gently stroke his friend’s hair “It’s not the matter of worthiness or not but the matter of willingness or not.”

===

‘Finally! Here I am.’ Fuji thought excitedly, a relieved smile on his face as the slender boy carefully settled himself down on a big branch of the tree he had climbed up. From this position, he could see through the large glass window of the student council’s conference room where Tezuka was attending a meeting.

Fuji giggled. He had loved taking Tezuka’s pictures secretly ever since they were friend. Especially when the stoic boy let his guard slip (which was very rare but Fuji treasured every moment of it), at those times he looked so different, pure and breathtaking. And though Tezuka would frown, sigh and shake his head whenever Fuji showed the boy his pictures, Fuji knew that the other liked it somehow.

Tezuka was in a bad mood today since his fiancée was coming so Fuji wanted to do something to cheer his lover up. And some surprising pictures sounded good though Tezuka would probably reprimand him for doing unnecessary and dangerous thing.

Slowly, Fuji leaned forward, one hand grabbed tightly at the tree-trunk while the other raised his camera to the level of his eyes. He could see clearly Tezuka standing in front of the whiteboard, presenting something. Fuji smiled, his thumb pressed at the button and a click sound was heard.

“Hey, what are you doing?” A sudden voice called out from below, startled the slender boy and before Fuji knew it, he had already slipped off the branch and now fell into the air.

‘Damn, Tezuka will scold me to dead!’ was the only thought cross Fuji’s mind as the boy shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the painful collision.

Instead of the hard ground, his body came in contact with something warm and soft. “Wake up, ‘princess’. You’re safe.” The same voice as before said teasingly and Fuji sneaked a peek to see he was in someone’s arms, a man to be exact, and the boy then realized that the person who had accidentally made him fall also managed to catch him in time. The slender boy opened his eyes completely and looked up at the other. This man was tall and quite muscular, black hair, light brown eyes and a charming smile adorned his handsome face. But it didn’t stop Fuji from glaring at the man “What are you doing?” He asked while struggling to get on his feet. The man released Fuji, a flick of amusement and something else flashed in his eyes “Is it something you should say to the person saving your life?”

Fuji rolled his eyes and said half teasing, half mocking “No. But it’s perfectly appropriate to say to the person who made me fall and then acted like a heroic knight.”

The man burst into laugh, his black hair danced slightly as his body shook with waves of laughter. Fuji couldn’t help but chuckle, too. When the man finally stopped, Fuji flashed a sincere smile at him “Anyway, thank you for catching me in time.” He began to walk away but turned his head when hearing the man calling him from behind “Wait, what’s your name?”

Fuji smiled and replied while still walking “Fuji Suysuke. So next time, call me prince.” He winked at his last word and waved his hand slightly before disappeared around the corner.

“Fuji Suysuke.” The man whispered in a low voice and his brown eyes darkened as a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips “Saa, we’ll meet again soon...my prince.”

===

“That’s a bit rude, Mitsu.” Fuji pointed out as soon as the door shut behind them. The stoic boy had just had dinner with his parents and Lady Kinoko and Fuji had been there too, pretended to be one of Tezuka’s personal assistants (with Eiji by his side to tell him what to do) and the blue eyed boy could swear he had never seen his lover that cold before. He had tried to warn him secretly but it just made Tezuka to act even more coldly. “I understand that you’re angry with her but she is your fiancée or your guest at the very least.”

“I’m not angry with her.” Tezuka stressed his every words, his back facing Fuji.

“Then why did you behave like that?”

Tezuka turned around slowly, his eyes held a dangerous silent anger and at the same time, a glint of mournfulness.

“Do you really love me, Suysuke?” His look was so fierce yet his voice was almost inaudible.

“What?”

“Do you really love me?” He repeated, this time in a bit higher pitch, “If you do then why can you give me up that easily? Is it nothing to you, seeing me with another person?”

“Mitsu, you know clearly that what I do is for your sake.” Fuji said, tried to keep his voice calm.

“Oh, do I?” The stoic boy replied in a mocking tone “Don’t use me as an excuse for your weak love!”

Fuji finally snapped “Fine! You want to know the truth? The truth is my heart feels like broken whenever I think about you marry this girl but I’m willing to endure it if it is what needed for your future-”

“You’re the only thing I need for my future!” Tezuka cut him off but Fuji continued to speak, his voice’s louder and a bit quivering “And the most important is how can I protest it and cause conflict between your family or may be worse, your clan when your old enemy is somewhere outside, seeking and waiting for a chance to revenge!” He nearly shouted those last words, his beautiful blue eyes’re watery.

Tezuka stared at his lover, for a moment totally at a loss for words. “You know?” He asked slowly.

“Eiji isn’t very good at keeping secrets.”

Tezuka sighed and stepped forward to pull Fuji into a tight hug. They just stood silently in each other arms until Tezuka finally said “You don’t have to worry. I think there is a high chance that the rumor is spread by our very enemy, just to make us anxious. I doubt their ability to really make it come true.”

“It doesn’t change the fact that someone wants to kill you.” Fuji murmured as he buried his face in the other’s chest.

“Yes, but I won’t marry her just because of it. To be exact, I will never marry her no matter what happens.” He pulled away slightly so he could look into Fuji’s eyes “I only want to marry you.” He finished his words with a kiss on the other’s forehead.

“We can’t get married, Mitsu.” Fuji giggled softly.

“Just not in Japan.”

“You’re serious?” The slender boy looked happily and a bit amusingly as well. “I’ve never thought you’re that desirous of getting married, Mitsu.” He teased with a grin.

Tezuka glared at him half-heartedly “You don’t want it?”

Fuji shrugged and said softly “I’ve never thought about it. To me, getting married or not, it isn’t important. Flashy, frivolous things will pass away quickly and only sincere feelings will be able to last long. What we need, sometimes, is just being able to hold each other hand, even in silence is still enough.”

“Yes, it’s right.” Tezuka nodded and gently stoke Fuji’s hair “...from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, you will still love him forever, cherish him and be sincere to him until death do you part...I had always thought that such guaranteed vow maybe only women could like.” He then looked down at Fuji lovingly “But after we became lovers, it’s turned out that I too, want it.”

“...What a greedy person you are.” Fuji’s voice was small but Tezuka could still sense that it was a little choked with emotions. He smiled.

“I told you so, didn’t I?”

===

“Hello, you’re Fuji, right?”

Fuji raised his head to look at the beautiful girl standing in front of him, dark blue kimono matched extremely well with her dark eyes and long black hair. She looked a bit shy but graceful and elegant indeed.

Such a perfect fiancée.

“Lady Kinoko.” Fuji stood up from the rock he was sitting and bowed slightly. The girl chuckled.

“Oh, don’t be too formal, just Kinoko is fine. And no need to bow. You make me feel like I’m old already.”

Fuji smiled “Is there something I can do for you?”

“Ah, it just...yesterday I heard you say that you were Tezuka’s personal assistants.” Her cheeks blushed as she continued in a small voice “So I think you may know what Tezuka likes. I..uhm...want to make something for him. Some food or drink or-”

“Matcha cake.”

“Pardon?”

“He likes matcha cake.” Fuji smiled at her. He didn’t know why he told her this, maybe because she was a nice and friendly girl, maybe because he felt sorry for her, not being loved by her fiancé, maybe because of the slightly guilty feeling in his chest since last night he had agreed with Tezuka that they would confess their real relationship to Tezuka’s parents after she left. It would be long and tough, the battle for acceptance, and somehow it would hurt her eventually.

...Or maybe it’s because of the sincerity in her voice that let Fuji know she really liked and cared for the person she was supposed to marry.

That, Fuji thought bittersweetly, would be the only consolable thing for him in case they lost this battle.

 

 

 


	14. Danger

Kinoko happily walked along the street around Tokyo’s University, a small box held carefully in her hand. She had spent almost the whole morning to make a matcha cake and now she was going to give her fiancé a surprise lunch.

‘Her fiancé’ Kinoko giggled embarrassedly when she thought about it and wondered what Tezuka’s reaction would be when he saw her. Lucky she had managed to get rid of her bodyguards or else Tezuka would be very angry if he spotted any of those black men near him. The stoic boy had always wanted to keep his personal condition a secret and studied like a normal student since the first day he went to school.

Kinoko nearly bounced in her step as she rounded the corner. Just a short way more and the university would be within her vision. Overwhelmed by eagerness and excitement, she missed to notice the black car following her all the way.

===

Fuji slowly walked out of the huge gate of Tokyo’s University. He had no class this afternoon due to his teacher’s illness and normally, he would spend his time to hanging around with Eiji in his classes or sometimes, with Tezuka too but today the stoic boy and his team had left school early, saying about some clan’s works. So Fuji decided to go home.

He was on his way when he spotted a familiar figure on the other side of the street in the distance. Thankfully the streets around school were shaded by trees so Fuji could easily hide himself behind a big trunk. He watched the girl pass by and idly wondered what she was doing here before he realized she was heading to his university. Fuji rubbed his chin slightly, contemplated whether to call her or not when he caught sight of a black car driving up and abruptly stopping beside Kinoko.

Fuji blinked. That wasn’t...

Kinoko tried to step away, but the car’s door opened. Within the blink of an eye, a man dressed utterly in black stepped out and grabbed her arms. The girl tried to shake him off, opened her mouth to scream, and Fuji could only watch in frozen shock as the man put a gag on her and dragged the struggling figure into the car.

As the car began to drive away, Fuji was awake from his stun and he immediately ran toward the place where Kinoko was kidnapping just a moment ago. He saw the car driving farther and farther and the blue eyed boy trembled as he looked around to find if there was any taxi near here. He wasn’t much hopeful, the streets around Tokyo’s University were often deserted in noontime.

Luckily, there was one running toward him from behind and Fuji quickly stopped this car, got in and ordered the driver to follow the black car ahead but reminded him to keep a reasonable distance as well.

As the taxi drove away, something in the pavement caught Fuji’s eyes.

It was a matcha cake, crushed and ruined, lying abandoned.

===

The car’s speed was quite normal, not too fast but not slow either. It seemed the kidnappers didn’t want to draw unnecessary attention . Or they must be very confident about the success of their plan. Kinoko didn’t know. She just knew she was tied up, gagged and blindfolded. She could only feel darkness around her and sometimes, the slight shake as the car turned.

The farther they drove, the more panic she became. She tried to calm herself down by exhaling and inhaling deeply but it didn’t help even a bit. She couldn’t get rid of the thought that these men kidnapped her not for ransom but for some darker purposes instead. Like revenge...

Kinoko shuddered at the thought of what was coming to her but her heart raced more wildly when she reflected on the the possibility of them using her as a bait to trap her finaceé.

It would be all her fault if anything happened to Tezuka.

===

Fuji stared at the cell phone in his hand. He intended to call Tezuka at first but stopped right the moment he was about to press the button. When they left this morning, Eiji accidentally mentioned something about a purge and judged from the rare serious expression in his face, it surely must be a tough mission.

Fuji clenched his fist around his cell phone. He couldn’t call them now. He couldn’t distract them from the real battle they needed to focus at this moment. The image of an injured Tezuka was still vivid in his mind and he couldn’t bear to see it once again. But Kinoko was waiting for rescue as well...

A name popped up in Fuji’s mind and he hurriedly pressed the number. That person would be perfect. His residence was in this area and his prowess had always been something that Fuji’s impressed. The blue eyed boy only hoped that he wouldn’t get disconnected.

The other line picked up and then a familiar greeting “Suysuke.”

Atobe always sounded genuinely pleased to hear from him. Since they met they had often talked to each other on the phone, mostly chatting and sometimes having nonsense conversations. The arrogant heir had insisted on being on a first name basis and seemed very satisfied with calling him Suysuke. Not that Fuji minded though, he had soon considered Atobe as his close friend, just like Eiji.

“Keigo, I need your help.” Fuji said urgently and he quickly told Atobe everything that happened in a small voice. He also told his friend that he was in a taxi, following the kidnappers at that moment and from Atobe’s exasperatedly sigh, he knew the diva was very disagreeable with his action.

“I’ll gather my men now and we’ll come as soon as possible.”

“Thank-” Fuji’s words was cut off by Atobe’s serious voice “Remember Suysuke, if there is any sign that they notice you follow, run. And if you reach their place safely, find somewhere to hide, wait for me there and DON’T do anything. Understand?”

Silence followed. “Suysuke?”

“...Yes, Keigo.”

===

The black car slowed up and then turned into a small and desolate lane. Knowing that he couldn’t continue following in this taxi without being found out, Fuji paid the driver before got off and quickly walked in the direction of the black car.

The lane led him to a deserted factory and his instinct told him he had reached the right place. Fuji began to walk along the barbwire fence, wanted to find something to confirm his assumption but instead of spotting the black car, he saw a small hole in the fence. A hole that only fragile person like him could creep through.

_“...find somewhere to hide, wait for me there and DON’T do anything...”-_ Atobe’s words echoed in his head.

Fuji bit his lips.

Rationality dictated he did what Atobe had said. It’s not like he could do anything. He was just...a normal boy, he hadn’t been trained to handle this situation nor did he have any desire to be a hero, solved a crime on his own.

Then again...

Fuji looked through the fence. He saw wooden boxes, some machines, sackloths, wooden bars...and then an old house with iron door.

Kinoko most probably was there.

A shiver ran down his spine. He was pretty sure she was alive, killing her was not those men’s purpose otherwise, they must do it right at the beginning. But that didn’t mean they would not do other things to her, especially when this didn’t seem like a kidnapping for ransom.

Besides, Kinoko was kidnapped probably because of Tezuka. If there was anything happened to her...

The image of that matcha cake flashed in Fuji’s mind.

The boy closed his eyes for a brief moment and when they opened, determination shone brightly in those blue orbs.

Carefully crept through the small hole, Fuji then took out his cell phone and placed in on top of a wooden box nearby where it could be spot quite easily from outside but still hidden from people inside the factory. He knew Atobe was tracking GPS signal from his cell phone to come here so he couldn’t risk losing it if he was captured. And this was also his sign to the arrogant heir, telling him that he had decided to do something.

Fuji could only hope his friend would not be too mad at him when everything was over. If he was still alive, of course.

===

Someone was calling him. Fuji shifted slightly and groaned as he felt the pain at the back of his neck. Where was he? He remembered trying to sneak into the house through a broken window when...

Fuji’s blue eyes snapped open. His eyes took in the sight of walls in bad state, wet ceiling, cobweb everywhere...and then Kinoko’s worry face.

“Fuji, you’re awake! Are you alright?” She asked happily, a relieved expression on her face.

“Ah..I’m fine.” Fuji said while observed her carefully. It seemed she had no injury yet, just scared and panic. Let out a relieved sigh, he tried to sit up and then realized his hands had been tied with ropes behind his back. ‘At least they didn’t tie my legs, I can still run.’ the boy mused as he quickly looked around. There were two men in black standing nearby, looking down at them with sadistic gaze and a man standing at the half-open main door, guarded.

Before he could think about any escape plan, a man totally dressed in white appeared, following by five black men. Just his aura and presence was strong and powerful enough to let Fuji know he was the leader of all those men here. The boy unconsciously lowered his eyes a bit.

The leader strode toward him with graceful movement and Fuji forced himself to look up straight at the other’s face.The man was wearing a silver mask so Fuji couldn’t see his expression but he was able to sense the amusement and somewhat...irritation in those light brown eyes.

“Well, well.” The man said when he was finally stood in front of Fuji, his voice was low and deep “Let’s see what we have here.” A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.

“A prince?”


	15. Enemy

Chap 15: Enemy

“Let’s see what we have here. A prince?”

Kinoko looked at Fuji, eyes filled with fear and worriment. She didn’t know what these men would do to him. Since he was just a boy and the only thing related him to Kamikaze’s clan was his job as Tezuka’s assistant, which they probably didn’t know and even if they did there was a high chance that they didn’t care either, then to them Fuji wasn’t a bit useful. Didn’t that mean the blue eyed boy might just been...

A shiver ran down her spine and Kinoko bit her lips, hard, tried to think of any way possible to save the boy. Meanwhile , the mask man was still eyeing Fuji, his eyes flashed with mysterious emotions.

“Coming for your princess, huh?” The man asked again, his head made a slight gesture toward Kinoko. Fuji didn’t answer, the boy just stared back at the man in front of him with his calm blue orbs.

Some black men looked annoyed at Fuji’s unresponsiveness to their master and Kinoko sweated heavily, glanced back and forth between two persons in nervousness. Fuji was still unwavering but it seemed the mask man didn’t feel even a bit irritated. In fact, he was smiling amusingly.

“Interesting.” The man murmured then took some step backwards and sat down at the chair his men had prepared for him, during that time still maintained the eye contact with Fuji “What’s your reason to come all the way here if not for love, ah?” He seemed to be in trance for a brief moment but then he smiled again, this time evilly “It doesn’t matter though, she has already belonged to some else.” His gaze shifted to Kinoko and she immediately lowered her head, heart raced wildly at the feeling of something very bad coming.

“I wonder...” He said slowly with a poisonous sweet “what the girl of the famous Tezuka Kunimitsu would feel like?”

Those words sank into Kinoko’s head with the power of a bullet pierced through a body and her eyes widened in fear and panic. No, it couldn’t be, it couldn’t...

“Bring her here.” Still the sweet voice but the icy coldness in those light brown orbs was enough to let the girl know she was about to have the worst nightmare in her life. Kinoko struggled as the men grabbed her arms and dragged her toward the leader but it’s in vain. They’re too strong. The poor girl couldn’t even scream as her words died down at the lump in her throat.

“Stop!”

The mask man idly raised his hand to gesture to his men to stop before he turned to Fuji, a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips “Ah, so you decided to speak? What do you want then?”

“Leave her alone. I volunteer to take her place.” Fuji’s words made Kinoko snap her head up in disbelief and astonishment and the girl was finally be able to find her words “No, Fuji, don’t!” But the boy didn’t look at her, he was again staring into the man’s brown orbs, his blue ones was fierce with anger yet the same time, cold and calm with determination. A mixture of ice and fire, so perfect that even in this situation, Kinoko couldn’t help but stun at how beautiful Fuji was right now.

The mask man hadn’t said anything but there was something in his eyes that made Kinoko had an odd feeling that he had anticipated and longed for this interruption from Fuji right from the start.

“Saa..but I’m not gay, you know.” The leader finally spoke in a carefree tone but Kinoko could sense the slight husky in his voice and it seemed Fuji sensed it too because the boy wasn’t a bit wavering as he replied “But a blowjob won’t hurt.”

A triumph smile ghosted the masked face so briefly that it disappeared only a split second later as though it was never there. The man leaned back comfortably in his chair and waved his hand at Fuji.

“Come here.”

Kinoko shut her eyes tightly, trying to hold back her tears.

===

It was disgusting, much more disgusting than Fuji had been anticipated. He had to use a lot of his will power to force his mouth to open and take the man’s dick in. Much more will power to bob his head up and down the shaft. Fuji kept reminding himself, again and again, that Atobe and his men were coming, that this is the thing he needed to do in order to protect Kinoko and buy time for their rescuers. But it didn’t cease the sick feeling in his stomach nor did it soften the sharp pain in his throat as the man thrust into his mouth.

Fuji closed his eyes, trying to imagine that this was Tezuka who he was with. That did help, a little.

The man came with a satisfied groan and Fuji tried his best to swallow the semen, he knew he had to. But he failed eventually and sticky liquid ran down his chin as the slender boy slumped to the ground, coughing madly, blue eyes shut tightly in a painful expression.

That why he didn’t notice the way the man’s light brown eyes shone as he looked down at him. Nor did he see how the man’s lips curled up into an cold smirk as he glanced briefly at Kinoko.

Kinoko didn’t see it too since she was also closing her eyes. Otherwise the girl would once again have had an odd feeling. That the mask man was showing signs of...jealousy and possession.

“Guard them carefully. I’ll back in a while.” The man stood up and commanded . He smirked as he looked at Kinoko “I have someone I need to talk to.” With that, he walked away and disappeared behind a small door, his men followed him, leaving only three men Fuji had seen when he woke up.

Fuji knew what the man was probably doing but he could care less. The leader had gone, now was his only chance to escape. He slowly went back to the place beside Kinoko, all the time closed his right hand carefully.

Inside his fist, there was a small piece of glass. He was trying to break through a broken door when he was captured and Fuji had managed to grab this piece and hid it up his sleeve before he fainted. Lucky for him, it didn’t fall out nor did it being found out. And when everyone (except Kinoko) were busy watching his ‘performance’for the leader, he had taken that opportunity to cut a part of his rope. Now just finished the rest and he would be able to move. Freely.

Hope that he still had time before the mask man came back.

===

Kinoko sneaked a peek at the blue eyed boy near her. He had been sitting still like that for a while, silent and emotionless, his eyes seemed to fix at somewhere Kinoko couldn’t see. The girl lowered her head, she didn’t know what to say to Fuji, she was too ashamed and guilty to even look straight at the other.

“You look delicious.” A husky voice spoke and her body shrank immediately. But when she braved herself to look up, she realized in horror that it’s not her who was being talked about.

One of the two guarding men was standing just a few meters from them and he was roaming Fuji’s body with hungry eyes.

“I have no idea you like men’s ass, dude.” The other guarding man commented with a smirk and was responded with a dirty laugh. “I’m sure this boy will be as good as any girl.” The man said in a hoarse voice while he idly stepped toward his prey. The closer he came, the more panic Kinoko became. Desperately, she turned to Fuji but the boy still remained calm and emotionless, the only change in his face was his eyes which narrowed a little.

Six, five, four, three...only one step and just when the man reached out his hand to pull his fragile prey into his arms, Fuji suddenly rose up, one arm swung toward the surprised man’s neck. Kinoko could only see something sparkling held in Fuji’s right hand and the next moment, the guarding man was writhing on the ground, hands covered his neck and blood spilled out between his fingers.

Everything happened so fast that Kinoko was totally taken aback until two gunshot startled her and brought her back from her trance. She quickly looked around, afraid of seeing Fuji injured or killed but instead found the boy stood defensively, holding with both his hands a pistol which he probably took from the guarding man he had knocked out. Not far from them and near the door, two other guarding men lying on the ground, groaned painfully while blood flowed from their legs.

The second time this day, Fuji made her totally forget about their situation and just stared at him in stun. She had known that Fuji was Tezuka’s assistant but the boy didn’t look like the type of fighter to use a gun steadily and accurately like that.

“Let’s go Kinoko!” Fuji hurriedly strode toward her and pulled her up on her feet. The moment the boy touched her, Kinoko was startled by how shaking his hands were. Then realization hit her.

This was the first time Fuji had ever used a gun.

They ran quickly toward the main door, still with Kinoko’s arms being tied up because they both knew it was just a matter of time before the others came back and chased them, especially after the gunshots. Another guarding man suddenly appeared at the door, gun aimed at them, ready to fire but Fuji was much faster. An bullet pierced into the other’s arm, making him release his gun with a painful groan and Kinoko kicked his groin hard, completely knocked him out as they came close.

“Nice kick.” Fuji smiled at her while using a small knife found in the man’s pocket to cut her rope. The boy seemed quite surprise at her action and to be honest, Kinoko was surprised too but she just laugh. Perhaps witnessing Fuji’s unyieldingness made her want to be strong as well.

The kept running as fast as possible, with Fuji leading the direction until they reached the fence and Kinoko quickly spotted a small hole on it. Didn’t need any word from the blue eyed boy to know what to do, the girl hurriedly crept though it and was about to run when she noticed Fuji didn’t come with her.

“Fuji, what...” She looked at him confusedly but the boy just smiled and shoved something into her hand. Kinoko looked down, the knife and a cell phone.

“There is a high chance we will both be recaptured if we escape together so...”

“No!” Kinoko protested heatedly, shoving the things back in Fuji’s hand like they had just burned her “You came here to save me, I’m not going to leave you behind!”

“Listen.” Fuji’s blue eyes bored into her ones as he said seriously “I had called Atobe before I came here and right now he is on his way here, maybe he is very close now. So run and call him and lead him to this place, understand?” His eyes softened as he placed the knife and his cell phone back into her hand “Don’t worry. I will not let anything happen to me. Haven’t you seen how I shot just before?”

“But-”

“We don’t have time Kinoko. You’re the one they want and you know why. If you can’t do it for me, do it for Tezuka, ok?”

Her heart skipped a beat at the mention of her fiancé’s name and Kinoko had to close her eyes for a moment, trying to soothed down the chaotic emotions that squeezed her chest like an accordion before grabbed Fuji’s hand and looked at him almost desperately.

“Promise me you won’t let them kill you.” Her voice was quivering and Kinoko was sure if she said anything more, she would end up crying badly. And Fuji seemed to sense it because his slender hand came to her back and patted slightly before pushed her away “I promise. Go.”

===

There were voices yelling behind Fuji and then bullets flew pass him. The boy ducked his head down in an instant and quickly retreated toward the heap of wooden boxes nearby. Hiding behind a huge box, Fuji closed his eyes for some seconds in an almost vain effort to calm his breath before slowly poked his head out a bit and looked around only to see two men attempting to creep through the hole.

‘Kinoko.’ Fuji thought and his hand acted on its own before he even had the time to take aim properly. Two gunshots, two painful cries and one man fell down on the ground, hands clutched at his chest while the other was pushed to the fence as the bullet pierce into his back.

Fuji could only hope that they didn’t die.

“Over there!” He heard someone calling not far away and tightened his grip on the gun as he waited for the unavoidable battle.

“Stop.” An elegant voice spoke and Fuji’s heart sank as he recognized the leader man “The girl probably escaped through this hole but she can’t run too far. All of you, take the car and chase her. Leave this boy to **me**.” The last word was said in a low and arrogant tone, the tone of someone who knew very well what he could do.

Fuji’s hand began to shake.

“Fuji, I have to say you impressed me very much. For a moment, I wondered if you were a member of Kamikaze clan, or even one of their well-trained fighters but then I realized you were not. Save my two men here, from the start you only shot at the arm or leg, to prevent them from shoot you or chase you. No member of the underworld would do that. Though it will be quite unbelievable if this is the first time you’ve used a gun. You must be a genius, ne?”

Fuji couldn’t hear the man’s footstep. The only thing that made he know the man was coming closer and closer was his voice. But that wasn’t enough for him to guess the other’s position. For a moment, Fuji had a feeling that he was a helpless prey, being cornered by an experienced hunter.

“You’re a genius” The man spoke again “but not a lucky one. The pistol you’re using, its name is FN Herstal FNP-9. Easy to use and effective, quite pretty too. However, its cartridge-clip can contain only 6 bullets. And since you’ve shot 5 bullets so far...” There was a pregnant pause and then a chuckle “it means you have only one left. Saa, what will you do now, Fuji?”

His heart was pounding so hard that he was afraid the other might hear it and know where he was hiding. He tried to calm himself down by reasoning that the man was just lying to lure him out but his instinct told him otherwise. There was no need for the man to trick him like that. He was having the upper hand, not Fuji.

Besides, it didn’t matter the man was saying the truth or not. If Fuji couldn’t defeat him with one bullet, he would never do whether he had more or not.

Steeled himself, Fuji rose up from his sanctuary, gun held tightly with both his hand, ready to fire. He saw the mask man, standing in the small path between two heap of boxes, just some meters from him and his finger pulled the trigger. But right at that moment, a powerful force knocked the gun out of his hand and he stumbled backward, barely managed to keep his balance.

It took Fuji five seconds to realize that the man had shot directly and accurately at his gun.And his enemy now was pointing his pistol at him, a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.

“Now I completely sure you aren’t a member of the underworld. FN Herstal FNP-9 cartridge-clip in fact can contain 16 bullets. How innocent of you to believe in what I said.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing action *sigh*. Please be kind to me.


	16. Missing

Chap 16: Missing

“How innocent of you to believe in what I said.”

There’s no point to blame himself now so Fuji just glared at the mask man but then his eyes widened.

Apparently, as his gun was knocked out of his hand, the bullet which was supposed to go straight to the man had gone to the wrong place. To be precise, it had pierce through a rope hook, leaving it mostly torn and now the heavy wooden bars that it held was threatening to completely break it in any second.

And all of them were right above the mask man.

“Watch out!” Fuji exclaimed but at that moment, the rope snapped and his body moved on its own as he plunged forward and pushed the man away. He could see the shock evident in the other’s eyes before something, probably a wooden bar, hit his back hard and he fell forward to the ground with a painful weak moan.

He heard someone calling him from afar, a familiar voice. ‘Keigo’ Fuji mused with gladness and relief. The boy tried to get up but his body didn’t seem to obey his will now and he had no choice but lay limply on the ground, feeling his consciousness slowly leaving him. Then he saw the mask man look down at him and Fuji could just vaguely notice the emotion in those light brown eyes as his vision began to blur.

Was it worriment?

Then everything turned black.

===

Atobe and Kinoko were sitting at the hospital bench, waiting for Fuji’s check-up when Tezuka stormed into the hall looking completely dishevelled with blood-stained shirt, dirty pant and messy hair. He was on his way home from a purge when Atobe called him and it seemed the stoic boy immediately came straight here, cared less about the fact that he must frighten people with his current state.

But Atobe thought the thing that shocked people the most must be the twist of utmost anxiety and anger evident in his usual stoic face. Though they had been best friend for a long time, Atobe had never seen Tezuka like that before and obviously Kinoko hadn’t as well for the girl to instantly stood up and stepped toward her fiancé with concern.

“Ku-” Her word trailed off immediately and the girl recoiled a bit in fear as Tezuka shot her an icy glare. Atobe couldn’t blame his friend, the moment he rushed into that abandoned factory and found a pale Fuji lying unconsciously on the ground, he had wanted nothing more than to have her lying there instead.

The door of the consulting room suddenly opened and a stretcher was pushed out of the room then along the hallway. Fuji was lying on it, sleeping peacefully and though his face was still pale, Atobe felt slightly relieved that the boy did look better than when he first found him.

Suppress the strong urge to follow the stretcher, Atobe strode toward the doctor to ask about Fuji’s state. Tezuka was by his side too as they both listened to the middle aged man’s words and then both released a breath they had been unconsciously holding as the man informed that though the wound on Fuji’s back was quite serious, the blue eyed boy wasn’t in danger. He just needed to rest and had some normal medical treatments, then he would be alright. The boy was being moved to his own room now and he might be awake soon.

===

“...Hn” Fuji groaned as he started to feel the pain in his body. The boy could feel the fabric underneath him and concluded that he most likely was lying on a bed, but where was a lost case to him. His eyelashes fluttered before he warily opened his eyes and was surprised to see Tezuka’s face hovering over him.

“Kunimistsu.” he whispered and a relieved smile appeared on the other’s face as his hand came up to caress Fuji’s cheek gently.

“You’re finally awake, Syusuke. How are you feeling?”

“Ah, I’m fine. Just quite sore. Where are we?”

“Hospital. Keigo brought you here right after he found you.” Tezuka replied with a slightly shaking voice and he held Fuji’s small hand in a tight grip as he pressed their forehead together. “God, you’re troublesome! I should have kept you in my cage like I had intended in the first place.” The stoic boy reprimanded in a serious tone but Fuji could easily sense concern and relief in it. He faked a pout.

“Mou, it isn’t a nice thing to say to a patient, you know.” The boy then lifted his hand which was being held by Tezuka and placed a chaste kiss on the back of the other’s one. “I’m sorry, Mitsu.” He smiled apologetically. The stoic boy just sighed and laid his head downward on Fuji’s chest.

“You scared me to death, Syusuke.” He murmured, his voice had a hint of vulnerability. Fuji’s chest tightened painfully but before he could think of anything to appease his lover, another voice spoke.

“Me too, unnecessarily heroic idiot Fuji Syusuke.”

Fuji chuckled at the familiar sarcasm in those words and greeted before the speaker came into his sight “Hello, Keigo.”

Atobe smiled affectionately at him for a brief moment before turned toward Tezuka and idly spoke “Oishi said your parents had called for the umpteenth time Kunimitsu, I think you should bring Kinoko home now.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Tezuka’s firm answer came in an instant.

Atobe was about to say something but Tezuka cut him off as he looked up straight at his friend, his gaze was strong and determined “If you were me, would you go?”

There was a brief moment of silence, then Atobe shrugged in defeat. Fuji suppressed a heavy sigh, it seemed he could only count on himself to persuade Tezuka.

“Kunimitsu, I really want you to be here with me but how can I rest if I know I’m making your parents worry by keeping you here. Besides, I’m not the only one having a tough day, Kinoko too. She needs to rest and be consoled as much as I do. I know you don’t like her but you can’t deny the fact that she had to go through all those terrible things because of you. She at least deserves sympathy from her supposed fiancé.”

Tezuka glared at Fuji but the blue eyed boy held his gaze with the equal intensity. Atobe just looked at them and smiled amusingly. It’s rare to see Fuji oppose Tezuka and it’s even more rare to see Tezuka submit, which the boy did this time. Released a long sigh and reluctantly stood up, Tezuka placed a kiss at Fuji’s forehead “I’ll be back soon. Rest well.”

“Don’t worry, Mitsu. Isn’t Keigo here with me?” Fuji smiled reassuringly and Atobe smirked “I can ensure you, Syusuke, you’re in better hand now.” He laughed inwardly as his best friend threw him a half-hearted glare.

An hour after Tezuka left, Atobe’s cell phone began to buzz madly and the arrogant heir groaned when he saw the call ID.

“Shit! My old man really knows when to disturb people.”

“It’s your dad? Hurry and pick it up. There may be something important.”

“Huh, I doubt that. He probably wants to scold me for leaving right before the Board of Directors’ meeting.” Atobe scowled but stood up nonetheless and waved his hand in dismissal as Fuji mouthed a silent “Sorry” to him before left the room.

A few minutes later, he returned, looking frustrated. “He said he wanted to talk to me directly and he was in his car waiting outside the hospital right now! Damn, that old man is so troublesome!” the arrogant heir barked out angrily before hesitantly looked at Fuji “Syusuke...”

“It’s alright, Keigo. Go.” Fuji smiled softly at him and gestured his hand toward the door. Atobe nodded and turned around but glanced back as he was about to step outside “My bodyguards are right at the door so call them if something happen, ok?”

“You worry too much, Keigo.” Fuji chuckled “What can happen to a normal patient like me?”

That were the last words Atobe heard from Fuji before he left and also the last words he heard from the blue eyed boy for a long time later because the moment he returned, his bodyguards were unconscious on the floor while Fuji was nowhere to be seen.

===

The tension in the air was so thick that it could be cut by a knife. Oishi wrung his hand nervously as he looked back and forth from Tezuka to Atobe. Their face betrayed no emotion but Oishi knew better. The imagine of his young master when he stormed into the hospital was still vivid in his mind and Oishi unconsciously shivered. At that moment, Tezuka looked like he was about to kill someone.

Oishi could only hope that his teammate would find any hint of Fuji soon or else his young master would go insane.

Tezuka’s hands were balling into fists so hard that the nails bit into his palm. But he didn’t feel anything, his body had gone numb since the moment Atobe called him about Fuji’s missing. He had wanted to yell at his friend but he couldn’t. Because it was him who had left Fuji in the first place.

They had let their guard down. He had let his guard down. Assumed that nothing could happen, that no one could sneak into a hospital and kidnap a patient. Assumed that his enemy only aimed at Kinoko.

His cell phone suddenly vibrated and Tezuka couldn’t name the feeling stirring inside his chest as Fuji’s name flashed on the screen.

He held the phone tightly against his ear and then heard a familiar sound yet so foreign. It was like the sound of a beast hunting down its prey, overwhelmed with desire and lust, carried along strong bloody smell. The sound of panting, sucking, fabric tearing mixed together. Tezuka couldn’t resist shouting Fuji’s name hoarsely and then the sound stopped. In the twinkling of an eye, he thought the world had stopped breathing.

The other line ended the call and a second later, a message came to his phone.

_I took him._

 


	17. Separation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Fuji Syusuke!

Chap 17: Separation

“What happened, young master?” Oishi asked in panic. Seconds ago, Tezuka was shouting Fuji’s name desperately and seconds later he was staring at his cell phone like he was seeing the death.

His master didn’t answer him. Or maybe he couldn’t.

“Young master, mina” Echizen suddenly looked up from his computer, “I think...I’ve succeeded in tracking Fuji-san.”

“What?” There were sounds of surprise all over the room. Oishi looked at his kouhai in disbelief “But didn’t you say before that we’re unable to track Fuji as his cell phone had been turned off?”

“Yes, and even though the enemies turned it on to contact with young master, they were smart enough to turn it off before we could find out where he was. But this time I aimed at something beyond it.” Echizen turned his computer around so all of them could see and pointed at a red dot moving slowly on the screen “While tracking the signal from Fuji’s cell phone during the call just now, I managed to find the cell phone that was moving with it. In other words, it's-”

“The leader’s cell phone.” Tezuka’s voice was low and icy as he finished Echizen’s explanation. Oishi wondered why Tezuka affirmed that while it would be the cell phone of anyone of that enemy group and he could see the same confusion in Echizen’s face. But the look in his master’s eyes let him know that he better not ask anything.

“Well done Echizen. Let’s go.”

===

The sky was overcast and far darker clouds were approaching from the sea. Even with a glass window separating him with the horrible weather outside, the black hair man could still feel the unbearable humidity and his lips curled up into a smirk as he lowered his head to watch waves crashing onto the abrupt cliff where the mansion he was in located.

A storm was coming. And he loved storm.

His gaze averted from the scenery to fall on a small figure sleeping on the king-size bed, honey brown strands spread on the white pillow like a halo, glowing under the light from the chandelier. Slowly, his gaze trailed along the beautiful face, like caressing, savouring, down to the curve of the other’s neck and he smiled proudly as he saw a mark striking on the porcelain skin.

Stepped toward the bed, the black hair man bent down, wanted to taste the boy’s kissable lips but when their face were just centimeters apart, the sleeping boy turned away. The man pulled back and smirked, a flash of anger crossed his eyes.

“You’re really good at pretending to be asleep, Fuji. Another benefit of being a genius, I guess?”

Received no respond, the man leaned forward again, his lips brushed Fuji’s ear as he whispered “Why did you do that Fuji? Did you think that I will not do **those things** to you if you sleep?”

He could feel the body beneath him began to shake and he smiled a bit satisfactorily. That’s better, he didn’t like being ignored.

“Why?” Fuji’s question came out almost inaudibly.

“Saa, my pride doesn’t allow me to end up empty handed. You’re my booty, little prince.”

“Don’t call me like that!” Fuji hissed as he opened his eyes and glared icily at the other. Until now, he still couldn’t believe that Tezuka’s enemy, the leader, the mask man, was also the same man who had caught him when he fell from the tree a few days ago. The man had removed his mask when they left the hospital and Fuji had been totally taken aback at the familiar face.

How ironic for him, to fall into the other’s hands, once again.

“Aren’t you the one who told me to call you “prince” the next time we met?” The black hair man grinned, seemingly unaffected by Fuji’s hatred toward him but the dark in his eyes was screaming otherwise. However, the blue eyed boy didn’t notice it as he had turned away and closed his eyes tightly.

“Let me go. I’m no use for you.”

“Useful or not, it’s my position to judge.” He reached out and touch Fuji’s back, feeling the boy shrink under his fingers. “Weren’t you and Tezuka Kunimitsu best friend in high school?” He whispered in a husky voice “Can you imagine how surprise I was when I found out that? I has doubted you know, since the beginning, that you have any feeling for that girl. Your eyes, the way you see her, they all are too pure to be love. So, was it because of him that you came to her rescue? Was it because of friendship?”. His hand pressed hard on Fuji’s wound making the boy let out a painful cry as his voice lowered dangerously “Or something else?”

“It’s none of your business.” Fuji hissed defiantly.

“Is that so?” The black hair man smirked viciously as his burning eyes bored into Fuji’s “Should I do something to remind you that it is then?”

Fuji started to struggle as he felt hands creep under his shirt but the man used the weight of his body to pin the smaller boy down. However, before he could go any further, the door sprang open and one of his men rushed in, stammered in panic.

“M-Master, we..we are being attacked!”

“What?”

“They are downstairs...I think they are Tezuka’s clan! Our men are contending but they are skillful and outnumbered so...”

How could they get there? His mind screamed that question but now wasn’t the appropriate time to wonder about that. Grabbed Fuji’s arm and pulled the boy from the bed, he withdrew his pistol from his jacket before gestured for his man to go ahead.

“Go to the back door.” He commanded while dragging an unwilling Fuji along with him. “Don’t do anything or I’ll shoot you.” He hissed menacingly at the blue eyed boy.

A small sound was heard and the man going in front of him suddenly fell down with a cry. He could see from afar that Tezuka was running toward them, pistol in hand and immediately pulled Fuji toward the only direction possible right now.

The staircase to the roof.

===

Tezuka ran along corridors, up staircases, took every enemy he came cross down with a silencer. He no longer heard his team shout his name behind him, tell him not to act recklessly and wait for them. In his rational mind, he knew they were right. But right now, his heart was taking control over his body.

Another man fell down after his shot and Tezuka’s heart skipped a beat as he spotted Fuji being held tightly by a black hair man from afar. He must be the leader, Tezuka’s mind screamed angrily as he ran toward them in lightning speed.

The man saw him too and quickly pulled Fuji into a small hall. Tezuka almost rushed into it but he forced himself to calm down and took step by step carefully though still tried to go as quick as possible.

He went through the hall, then up a staircase which probably led to the roof of the mansion. There was a small door at the end of the staircase and Tezuka inhaled deeply, steeled himself before sprang the door open with his leg and came face to face with his enemy.

That was a young and handsome man with black hair and light brown eyes, a sweet smile in his face adding effect to the carefree and reckless expression he was wearing. He looked nothing like a man being cornered, more like an audience enjoyed the show. Tezuka’s eyes narrowed dangerously as his gaze travelled to the pistol in the other’s hand, which was pointing directly at Fuji’s head. The lithe boy looked so pale and weak, blue eyes shut tightly as he panted heavily.

“My, my Tezuka, I didn’t expect you to come rescue your friend personally. And alone, too. Should I say heroic or impulsive, huh?” The man tilted his head and said in a calm voice.

Tezuka’s voice was as icy as his glare “Let him go. Your target is me, not him.”

The other ignored Tezuka’s words “Do you remember this place?”

Tezuka didn’t answer. He just stared at the man, his eyes were as deep as ocean.

“I think you remember. It was your first feat of arms after all. Young master of the great Kamikaze clan annihilated the enemy, Kujo clan, in just one night. A sudden attack right at the Kujo’s residence and no one survived.”

“You’re...Kujo Takashi’s son?” Tezuka remembered a rumor he heard before about the leader of Kujo’s clan having an illegitimate child but had never paid attention to it. It’s too late to regret now.

The man laughed. “Who I am is not important. The matter is I’m here for **you** , Tezuka.” His pistol suddenly pressed against Fuji’s temple and for a second, Tezuka’s mind went panic. “Put your gun on the ground. Now!”

Still maintained eye contact, Tezuka slowly lowered his gun.

Blue eyes suddenly snapped and then Fuji struggled so hard that he got rid of the surprised man’s grip and stormed backward. Tezuka quickly lifted his pistol, meant to knock his enemy out but the man’s reflex was as good as his and his gun once again pointed at Fuji before Tezuka could pull the trigger.

“Such an useless action.” The man glanced at Fuji while still observed Tezuka through the corner of his eye “Do you really think you can escape from me in that state? And I have to remind you, we are in the roof for God’s sake. An action like that could’ve made you fall off here.” Anger was evident in his voice but then, as Tezuka noticed, there was also a slight hint of...anxiety?

Before Tezuka could question his odd thought, the man turned to him, his voice was a bit impatient “Drop your gun, now!” There must have been something making the man lose his self-control because instead of the indifferent and carefree mask he wore before, his face now was dark with hatred. And his black eyes were as cruel as the eyes of a bloody wolf.

Tezuka was very sure he would be killed right the moment he dropped his pistol just by looking at those eyes.

Before Tezuka could think of what to do, his eyes caught a weird smile on Fuji’s face and like being pulled by an invisible force, the stoic boy couldn’t tear his eyes away from the other.

Fuji’s blue eyes opened and bored into his.

It was the first time their eyes met since Fuji was kidnapped and for a moment, the world seemed stop. Fuji’s gaze was affectionate as usual, gentle as usual and just like many times before, the stoic boy could easily sense the silent words ‘I love you’in those cerulean orbs.

Tezuka knew that it was weird, it was impossible, it was so wrong but somehow he couldn’t stop the desperate fear overwhelming him quickly.

Fuji was looking at him like bidding him goodbye.

The edge of the roof was right behind the boy. How could he only notice it now?

Tezuka wanted to scream Fuji’s name, to run forward and pull the boy into his arms but his body was too frozen to move nor did any word could escape the heavy lump in his throat.

And at that frozen moment, Fuji threw himself into the air.

The two men in the roof stood in shock for a second before they both plunged toward the blue eyed boy’s direction. The black hair man was nearer so he was the first to jump off the roof, toward the sea under. Before Tezuka could do the same, strong arms pulled him backward, prevented his movement.

“Let me go!” Tezuka screamed and struggled with all his strength. More hands grabbed him and there were voices too, voices of his team but Tezuka couldn’t hear even a word. Angry waves screamed under him and there wasn’t, even a slightest, sign of Fuji.

He had to save Fuji. He had to save his love.

Tezuka struggled more fiercely and he almost succeeded in escape before something hard hit the back of his neck.

And then the world turned black.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the things about hack in this story are what I saw in a movie so I’m not sure whether they’re true or not. Let’s presume that they’re true.


	18. Reunion

Chap 18: Reunion

The gentle and floral aroma of the chabana pervaded the room making Yukimura close his eyes in relax. As he shifted slightly on the tatami to get more comfortable in his seiza position, Yukimura caught a half-hearted reprimand look from the taller man besides him. The blue wavy hair man just smiled mischievously. He had never considered himself as a traditional person, not like Sanada. The black hair man looked so outstanding dressed up in black hakama as if he had stepped out of time, Yukimura thought and giggled to himself.

The slide door was pushed aside gently and Yukimura averted his eyes to smile softly at the man who just entered. Tezuka looked as good in traditional clothes as Sanada and when Yukimura looked back and forth at the two gorgeous boys, he thought amusingly that it might be the reason why he didn’t protest the tea ceremony being held whenever they met.

Just like Atobe, Yukimura and Sanada had known Tezuka since they were very young. Yukimura’s father was the master of the biggest clan in Osaka and Sanada’s father was his right hand. Since their clans had had close relationship for generations, it was inevitable that they, Yukimura, Sanada and Tezuka, became good friends. Atobe was tagged along too, as Tezuka’s friend and eventually, they all became best friend with each other.

Speaking of the arrogant heir...

“Where is Keigo?” Yukimura asked his friend though he had already known the answer. Contrary to the energy and eagerness he had in other things they did together, the purple hair man rarely attended the tea ceremony, claimed that the hakama would ruin his casanova image.

“You know him, Seiichi.” Tezuka replied nonchalantly though the corner of his lips curled up a bit.

“Ahhh, I guess I was wrong to expect him to be more mature.” Yukimura chuckled and this time Tezuka truly smiled.

“So, on the phone earlier, you said that you had to leave soon this time.” Yukimura said as he handed Tezuka his cup of tea.

“Yes, I have a masquerade ball to attend.” Tezuka answered while picked up a wagashi.

Sanada raised an eyebrow “Since when has Tezuka Kunimitsu been interested in party? Did Keigo rub off on you?” His voice was a mixture of sarcasm and teasing and Tezuka couldn’t help but chuckled a bit at the rare expression of his usual stern friend.

“I have my own reason Genichirou.”

“Who invited you?”

“Higa Otori.”

There was a brief moment of silence before Yukimura spoke “In this case, I would come too if I were you, Kunimitsu.” He sipped his tea before continued teasingly “After all, it’s not everyday that the leader of Higa clan invites you to the engagement party of his only daughter.”

Higa clan used to be one of the strongest yakuza in Tokyo before its power went downhill due to unable masters though still managed not to be eliminated. For the last few years, the current master of Higa clan, Higa Otori had been attempting to regain the old fame of this clan but his efforts had been in vain since the clan that ruled the Tokyo’s underground at the moment, Kamikaze clan, was too strong. Because of this, the two clans hadn’t got along well lately so though Yukimura knew about the engagement party of Higa Otori’s daughter, he didn’t expect Tezuka to be invited.

Tezuka smirked “I heard that he invited every clan leader in Tokyo.”

“Oh.” The blue hair man paused for a moment before spoke meaningfully “He must appreciate his future son-in-law very much.”

“Indeed.”

===

“Let me see you out.” Sanada said when Tezuka stood up to leave one hour later. The stoic man just nodded then turned toward Yukimura “Take care, Seiichi. Good bye.”

“Bye.” Yukimura smiled softly and waved his hand until the door slid close.

The two stoic men then walked along the hall in comfortable silence before Tezuka spoke, glancing backward slightly “How is his health?”

“Good. He just isn’t allowed to eat too much sugar.”

“Ah.”

Sanada suddenly stopped, making Tezuka do the same. “To be honest, I worry about you more than Seichii.” His brown eyes bored into Tezuka’s hazel ones “You told him to take care but you don’t do the same, Kunimitsu.”

Tezuka averted his eyes “I do take care of myself.”

“By becoming a workaholic? Sleep only few hours per day? Attend every battle even if it’s unnecessary and don’t care about injury? Do you know how much worry you cause for your family, your team, your friends? ”

Tezuka just stayed silent and turned away, his back facing Sanada. After a long moment, the black hair man let out a heavy sigh. “It has been two years Kunimitsu. Have you ever thought about moving on?” Sanada said, looking sadly at the lone figure in front of him.

“Many people have asked that.” The other replied in a bitter voice before turned around and looked fiercely at Sanada. “But I can’t. And I won’t. Especially when there is still a possibility of him being alive.”

Two years ago, Fuji Suysuke fell out of the roof and into the sea. The search had been carried out immediately until the hard storm forced them to stop. After that, they had searched again but there was nothing from the blue eyed man that had been found. Nor from the black hair man who had captured him.

Up until now.

===

The wooden door opened and a beautiful girl entered the room. Her black eyes immediately fell upon a handsome man standing in front of a large mirror, adjusting his black tie. “Jun!” she called out cheerfully and dashed toward him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“Higa Hikari” The man faked a serious tone while patting her hand softly “When will you learn to knock before enter?”

She grinned “Why do I have to knock when this is my soon-to-be husband room? Unless...” She stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear mischievously “you’re hiding something from me.”

The man chuckled and turned around, one finger lifted her chin elegantly “Why would I hide anything from my beautiful fiancée, huh? I’m not that fool.” He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her lips “Aren’t you supposed to be dressed up right now? The ball is starting soon.”

“I know, I know. I just want to meet you.” She smiled lovingly at him before pulled away and walked toward the door. “See you later, love.” She called out as her hand turned the knob.

“See you later, honey.” The man replied with a sweet smile.

As soon as the door was closed, the loving and tender expression on his face disappeared, giving up the place for coldness and irritation.

“Such a nuisance.” The man grumbled then turned around to adjust his tie again.

“How do I look?” He asked when he was finally done.

At a dark corner of the room stood another man, dressed totally in white. Honey brown hair embraced his masked face, on which the only thing could be seen were cerulean eyes shining brightly.

“You look good, Jun.”

===

When Tezuka arrived, the ball had already begun. Inside the luxury large room, many people were happily chatting, eating and dancing under the warm light of the ancient chandelier.Though they all wore mask, Tezuka could still recognize some clan leaders of the underground world in Tokyo and they must recognize him too because a lot of people bowed at him politely as he walked around the room.

Then Tezuka saw a couple making their way toward him. The man had silver hair and light brown eyes, looking charming and elegant in his black tuxedo. The woman wore a sparkling satin dress, her long wavy black hair danced lightly on her shoulders.

“Hello.” The couple bowed slightly when they were finally in front of him and Tezuka bowed in return. “Welcome to our engagement party.” The man said while the woman just smiled at him “I’m Yamato Jun and this is Higa Hikari.”

“Ah, congratulation. I’m Tezuka Kunimitsu.”

“Thank you, Tezuka-san.” Yamato smiled “It’s a great pleasure to have you here. And if I remember right, you have engaged too, haven’t you? I even hear that your fiancée is living with your family now. May I have the honor to meet her tonight?”

“Unfortunately not. Kinoko doesn’t feel well today.”

“Oh, too bad. I hope she will be well soon.” Yamato then gestured to the servant behind him and this man instantly gave him a small velvet box. He held it out toward Tezuka “Please give this gift to her and tell her we sent her our best regards.”

Tezuka didn’t take the box, he just looked questioningly at Yamato and the man smiled again, shrugged his shoulder slightly “It’s just a small gift for anyone attending the party. Tie peg for gentlemen and necklace for ladies. You can see some people are wearing it.”

Indeed. Tezuka could see that from a group standing nearby so he took the box with a thank you. The couple then excused themselves to greet another guess and Tezuka stayed in the room for a short while before decided that he needed some fresh air.

Leaving the room, Tezuka walked along the long hall he had gone through before. He remembered spotting a beautiful garden when he arrived at the entrance and without much effort he found it.

The night breeze played with his hair and Tezuka closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply the fresh air and floral scent. Wandered aimlessly inside the garden, Tezuka could feel his body relax a bit but still kept his guard up since this place wasn’t his territory.

Suddenly, the stoic man froze in his track. Quite far from him, standing on the  balcony of a room on top of the main building was a slender man leaning his elbows on the metal fence, his head tipped back slightly to look up at the star sky. Though his face was covered by a silver mask, his honey brown hair glowing under the moonlight was enough to make Tezuka breathless.

A hard lump strangled his throat, prevented him from utter any word and before Tezuka could move his frozen body forward to see more clearly, a voice spoke behind him making him nearly jump in startle.

“Sir, can I help you anything?”

Tezuka quickly turned around to see a maid looking at him concernedly.

“Ah, no. I just want to get some fresh air.”

“Oh, I see. I was afraid that you got lost on your way to the ball room. How wrong of me.” The maid smiled apologetically before bowed her head and walked away. Tezuka immediately turned his eyes back in the former direction but the man wasn’t there anymore.

===

When Yamato entered his room, the door to the balcony was opening and the white curtains were dancing joyfully in the wind. The lights from outside cast eerie shadows all around.

A honey brown hair man stood there, eyes trained on the sky, holding the railing.

Brushed aside the curtains, Yamato reached out and pulled the man into his arms, feeling the other tense up before gradually relax.

“Watching the star again?”

“Hai.” The answer was as light as a feather.

“Haven’t I told you to stop wondering about your past?”

There was a moment of silence then the sound of a long sigh. “I know.” The voice was sad and confused “But...it is like something deep inside my heart is nagging me to remember, to get back...my lost memory.”

Yamato tightened his grip at the boy’s words. In the dim light, his brown eyes shone the glint of a beast defending its territory.

_Don’t remember, Fuji. He doesn’t remember you anymore. He couldn’t even recognize my voice._

===

The moment Tezuka arrived home, it had been quite late but Atobe and his team were still waiting for him in his room. As he stepped through the door, they all stood up and bowed at him, except Atobe of course, who just waved his hand idly.

“So?” Tezuka raised an eyebrow.

Oishi stepped toward him with serious expression on his face and Tezuka instantly knew the answer “The hidden camera in your suit operated well and gave us fairly good image. We asked Lady Kinoko to examine the video and she affirmed surely that that was **him**.”

Tezuka nodded “So do I.” He paused for a brief moment before continued “And I’m pretty sure that Fuji is in his hands now.”

===

The melodic ringtone echoed in the limousine and Yukimura smiled as Sanada pulled his cell phone out of his coat pocket. “Tezuka calls ?” He asked and received a nod from the taller boy.

For a few minutes, there was only silence as the black hair man listened to his friend’s words from the other line. Finally, Sanada grunted and put his cell phone back into his pocket.

“Is it...?”

“Yes.”

“And?”

“As expected.” A smirk tugged at the corner of Sanada’s lips and Yukimura smiled knowingly in return.

~Flashback~

_Tezuka smirked “I heard that he invited every clan leader in Tokyo.”_

_“Oh.”Tthe blue hair man paused for a moment before spoke meaningfully “He must appreciate his future son-in-law very much.”_

_“Indeed.”_

_“That is strange.” Sanada frowned “I heard that his future son-in-law wasn’t a member of the underworld. The fact that he allowed his only daughter to engage with that man is already surprising, let alone invited the whole underworld in Tokyo to the party.”_

_“Exactly. And you know” Tezuka’s eyes suddenly turned cold as he continued “his future son-in-law used to be a math major of a famous university in Europe. He was working as math assistant professor at this school when he met Higa’s daughter last year.”_

_Yukimura stopped in the middle of sipping his tea. After that incident two years ago, they had carried out an investigation about that leader man but received just little success. Kujo Takashi had hid his son very well. The only information they got was that the son was very good at math and had become a math major at a university in Europe. Was Tezuka hinting that..._

_“You think that he is...”_

_“Maybe.”_

_“Huhm...” Yukimura looked thoughtful “it seems a bit too much to be a coincidence but there isn’t any clear evidence as well.”_

_Tezuka smiled mysteriously “That’s right. That why I’m going to attend this party tonight.”_

_“If that man is really who we think he is...do you think Fuji-kun is in his hand now?”Sanada asked a bit hesitantly._

_“Possibly.”_

_“You must be careful, Kunimitsu.” Yukimura warned “If that man knows about your real relationship with Fuji-kun...”_

_“That why I’ve let my fiancée stay at our residence for the past two years.” Tezuka replied a bit sarcastically. After the kidnapping incident, his family thought that it would be safer for Kinoko if she stayed with them which Tezuka didn’t protest due to a completely different reason “She makes a good screen.”_

_“Sure.” Yukimura nodded in agreement and smiling teasingly“So Kunimitsu, remember to inform us about your great party, ok?”_

_The stoic man smirked “As you wish.”_

_~End flashback~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: since it was two years later, I decided to refer our characters as man instead of boy like before.


	19. Remembrance

Chap 19: Remembrance

“So do I. And I’m pretty sure that Fuji is in his hands now.” Tezuka said firmly and then he told Atobe and his team about the honey brown hair man he saw when he wandered in the garden.

“That must be Fujiko!” Eiji exclaimed in excitement.

“We can’t be sure, senpai.” Momoshiro protested “Young master only saw him from afar. And he was wearing a mask too, what if he was one of the guests invited to that party?”

“I don’t think so Momo.” Inui stated as he pushed his glasses up on his nose, “Actually, I have some information about the man young master saw.” The bespectacled man then pulled a green notebook out from his pocket, flipped some pages and began to read “Yuki - personal servant of Yamato Jun before he met Hikari and now, his bodyguard too. Honey brown hair, blue eyes, slender figure. Always wears mask.”

“Forget about look resemblance, the fact that he always wears mask and he wasn’t present at the ball while he was that close to Yamato are suspicious enough.” Echizen idly commented.

“Nya! You should’ve told us before so we wouldn’t have wasted our time tonight trying to find out who Yamato Jun really is.”

“Eiji, the fact that Yuki may be Fuji doesn’t mean that Yamato Jun is exactly the masked man two years ago. We would still have to do what we’ve done tonight. And I haven’t done my reading yet. There are two things that make me unsure whether he really is Fuji or not.”

“What’re they?” The red head asked with curious wide eyes.

“First, from the information I’ve gathered, Yuki seemed to be loyal and close to Yamato Jun. He doesn’t follow anyone else orders but Yamato and he rarely communicates with others either. Why would Fuji do that if Yamato really is who we think he is?”

For a brief moment, there was a pregnant silence covering the room until Eiji hesitantly spoke  “Ah...uhm...maybe Fujiko has lost his memories.” The red head sneaked a peek at Tezuka before continued “He doesn’t remember anything so Yamato Jun has taken advantage of him.”

“Well...” Inui looked thoughtfully “Normally, I would say that you have seen too much dramas but in this situation...your theory does make sense. After all, Fuji did fall into the sea when he was injured. There is the chance that he might have lost his memory.”

Tezuka’s hands began to shake uncontrollably and the stoic man had to clench his fists to hide it.

“Huhm, if that the case, things will be much more complicated.” Echizen murmured “Mada mada dane.” The others, especially Oishi with his usual mother hen, glanced worriedly at Tezuka, unsure of what to say at this moment.

Feeling their gazes, Tezuka stated firmly, his expression as calm as a still lake “He’s alive is enough. So what is the other thing, Inui?”

“Well, do you guy remember Higa Otori’s nephew?”

“Yes, Mizuki Hajime, a high-ranker of Higa clan. He has been after the leading position of this clan for a long time. But there is rumor that Higa Otori doesn’t want to entrust his clan to Mizuki because despite him being one of the best fighters of Higa clan, Mizuki isn’t intelligent enough to be the leader.” Oishi, as meticulous as he always was, gave a detail introduction.

Inui nodded “And with the presence of Yamato Jun, there is probably no way Higa Otori would choose Mizuki to succeed him. Mizuki knew it and being pissed off, he had challenge Yamato to single combat.”

“Why would he have challenged Yamato?” Eiji asked confusedly “I mean, they only know Yamato as a mere math teacher. Challenge him to a fight is ridiculous.”

“It seems Higa Hikari had babbled something about her fiancé’s talent in kendo and kung fu, I don’t know the details. Anyway, Mizuki did challenge his future brother-in-law but Yuki, as Yamato’s personal bodyguard, offered to join instead of him. Mizuki accepted and then the unexpected thing occured. Yuki won. Easily.”

“Huh?” Momo cried out, eyes as wide as saucers.

“Are you kidding? Fujiko didn’t know how to fight before! How could he become that good just in two years, nya!” Eiji exclaimed bewilderedly.

“Well, I’ve asked myself the same thing.” Inui nodded sympathetically “That’s why I still can’t be sure whether Yuki is Fuji or not though the possibility has increased to 86% after our investigation tonight.”

“There is only one way to know for sure.” Atobe who had been silent so far suddenly spoke.

“Ah, that’s right.” Tezuka shrugged and the two best friends smirked knowingly at each other before Atobe turned toward the others and snapped his finger.

“We capture him.”

===

The wooden door was shut with more force than necessary, making a loud noise echoing the large room. Yamato strode toward the armchair and flopped himself into it, his expression was a bit irritated.

“You shouldn’t be angry.” The honey brown hair man following him into this room said calmly while moving to stand behind Yamato “Mizuki has never liked you, of course he would try to put difficulties in your way. Request you to purge a small clan is normal.”

“I’m not angry because of him.” Yamato lean backward to rest his head against the other’s belly.

“You have no right to be angry with Hikari.” The man smiled slightly, “No woman would want her fiancé to go fighting in the preparation time for their wedding. And she has her point. It is just a small clan, there’s no need for you to show up. Just tell me what to do and I’ll handle it for you.”

“I don’t want you to fight alone.” Yamato growled.

“I’m not alone. Some members of the clan will come with me.”

Yamato made a sneer before raised his hand slightly “Come here, Yuki.” The slender man moved to stand in front of him and Yamato immediately pulled him into his lap. Slowly removed the silver mask covered the other’s beautiful face, Yamato then lean downward to press his lips against the man in his arms.

The other didn’t push him away. But he didn’t kiss back either.

===

The battle was coming to an end, Yuki thought as his sharp blue eyes scanned the area around him. As expected, that small clan wasn’t a rival for Higa clan. His men were taking control of the combat and would gain the victory soon. But somewhere in the middle of this battle, the leader of the other clan had disappeared and now Yuki had to find him.

Spot a shadow running into a small hall not far away, Yuki quickly followed, leaving the rest for his men to handle. There was a half-open door at the end of the hall and the man slowed down his pace, hid himself behind one half of the door while he kicked the other half open and then stormed through the door, gun ready in hand.

Welcomed him was a big room with some huge metal box lying scattered on the floor. Yuki took step by step carefully, keeping all his senses on guard. He was pretty sure the leader was hiding there and took him alive would not be an easy task. Not that it’s imperative to do so but Yuki had his own principal about not killing anyone, even his enemies. He could injure them but would not kill them. He just didn’t like doing that.

His master didn’t approve of his principal but he didn’t force him to change it. Jun said it was the way he was, he had been like that before he lost his memory as well. But he didn’t remember anything.

Yuki’s chest clenched tightly at that thought and he quickly shook it away, determined to focus only on the mission in hand. He took one more step toward the nearest box.

Suddenly, Yuki heard the door being shut tightly behind him and the moment he turned around, the electricity went out. Before his eyes could adjust to the darkness, his gun was kicked out of his hand and as Yuki stumbled backward a little, he heard the small sound of air being torn behind him.

Moved away just in time to avoid the attack, Yuki closed his eyes and let his instinct take control. He had fought in the darkness before, several times in his training course with Jun, and he had learned the lesson that in situation like this, listening to his instinct was the best thing to do.

After few minutes in the combat, Yuki concluded that he was being surrounded by two skillful fighters. And judged from their confident and unhesitating movement, they must be well-trained to fight in the darkness or else they were wearing snooper scope. Maybe both.

Yuki’s heartbeat raced. They weren’t from this small clan. This was obviously a trap calculated and arranged carefully. A trap that aimed at him or maybe, at Jun to be exact.

He needed to get out of here. Yuki thought and his action became more vigorously. Luckily, his enemies didn’t use weapon though Yuki didn’t understand why. And he didn’t have time to find out either. Completely based on his memory, Yuki gradually retreated to where he thought the door was. The attack becoming harder confirmed his surmise and Yuki moved faster.

When he thought he was about just two meters from the door, Yuki suddenly felt the presence of another person. Right behind him. Close, very close.

Turned around as quick as he could, Yuki threw his fist toward that person but then something invaded his nose and his whole body froze. His mind froze too, leaving only his heart beating crazily like it was going to explode.

The scent, a mix of cinnamon and aloes wood. Strong and powerful. Captivating and alluring. Fantastic and heavenly.

So so familiar. Very very dear.

That person...

His nape was hit hard and Fuji let out a small moan, his consciousness drifted away as he fell forward. The last thing he felt was strong arms wrapped tightly around his body, prevented him from crashing on the ground.

He was in a stranger’s arms but Yuki didn’t feel scared even a bit.

Because though he didn’t know who that person was.

His heart remembered him.

 


	20. Okaeri

Chap 20: Okaeri

The moment Yuki woke up, he was lying on a comfortable bed, surrounded by white walls. Beside the bed, there was a nightstand, on which placed a beautifully blossoming cactus pot. A genuine smile made its way to Yuki’s face. Cactus had always been his most favorite plant.

Try moving his limbs, Yuki then noticed that he wasn’t tied up or injected any medicine that could restrain his movement. Good sign but odd, indeed.

“You’re awake.” A calm voice suddenly spoke making Yuki nearly jump. And just like earlier, his heart began its frantic rhythm while everything else of him froze at the sight of a tall, handsome man leaning against the door. His hair was tousled in a fashionable way and he had the most beautiful eyes Yuki had ever seen.

Then again, the scent...

“Who are you?” Yuki asked the first thing came into his mind. He should’ve sounded cautious or defensive but the only thing in his voice was confusion.

Emotions flashed in those hazel eyes, so intense yet so deep that Yuki couldn’t grasp. “I see. So you did lose your memory.” He said in a soft voice, more to himself than to Yuki and the honey brown hair man cringed at the hurt and bitterness lingering in it.

“W-Who are you?” He asked again, this time smaller.

“Don’t you want to know who you are first?” The man smiled slightly and stepped toward him. Yuki’s rational mind told him to move backward but somehow his body still remained its position.

“I’ve already known who I am.” His voice came out weaker than he would have liked.

“You don’t. You only know what Yamato Jun told you. And they aren’t the truth.”

“How could I believe you?” Yuki countered a bit defiantly but uncertainty and confusion were evident in his cerulean orbs “How could I know that what you are going to tell me is the truth and not a big trick?”

A confident statement was his answer “You **know**.”

“Pardon?”

“You know. You know me. You know I’m saying the truth.” The man leaned forward and Yuki found himself breathless at their proximity. “Not by this.” The man pointed at his head. “But by this” He gently placed his hand above Yuki’s heart.

Like answering to the other’s words, his heart beat even more wildly if possible and Yuki had to grab the sheet in an futile attempt to calm himself down. The man must be feeling it because he smirked at him and his eyes burned with passion that made crimson creep into Yuki’s cheeks. Yuki swallowed and tried to look away.

“I don’t know what you-” His words were cut off as warm, soft lips pressed tightly against his. Yuki’s hand came up to push the man away but it stopped in midair before slowly, gradually rested on the broad shoulder. The kiss felt so right, so natural that Yuki couldn’t think of anything more logical to do at that time than pressed close to the other body and kissed back.

When they finally parted for air, Yuki lowered his head and spoke in tiny voice “You maybe right but...I can’t be sure about anything until I get my memory back.”

“I know.” The man smiled softly and kissed his forehead “That why we’re going to give you a special treatment.”

===

“We have a good new.” Inui announced to Atobe and Tezuka after Fuji’s overall examination “Fuji doesn’t have brain injury so it will be easier to get his memory back. I guess his amnesia was probably caused by the combination of emotional suffering and being stuck in the choppy sea.”

“So which treatment are you going to use?” Atobe asked the bespectacled man.

“Hypnosis.” Inui replied and gestured to them to follow him “Hypnosis has been used in medical treatment for a long time though not widely since it’s very difficult and complicated. Luckily, our clan has developed an advanced program about it, mostly for intelligence purpose but anyway we’re able to treat him with this method.”

They entered a small room which had a large clear glass extending along one wall. Through the glass they could see another room, in which Fuji was laying peacefully on a bed, looking like he was asleep while a middle-aged woman was sitting on an armchair nearby.

“Fuji has already under the hypnosis. There are loudspeakers installed in this room so we can hear from there as well.” Inui pointed at the glass before turned toward Tezuka, his tone was serious and meaningful “Are you sure you want to watch, young master?”

“I’m sure.” Tezuka’s voice was as firm as ever.

“I see. Then better start now.” The bespectacled man whispered something into the mini microphone pinned at his collar and they saw the woman nod.

“Hello boy, who are you?” The woman spoke in a soft voice.

Fuji replied in a small voice, his eyes still closed and he seemed to be in another world “I’m Fuji Syusuke.”

“How old are you?”

“I’m 6.”

“Who is with you now?”

“My family. Father, mother, Yumiko-neesan and Yuuta.” A genuine smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

“What are you doing?”

“We’re enjoying Christmas Night.”

“Oh, it must be fun. Let’s move on, okay.” The woman waited for a while before asked again.

“Fuji, how old are you now?”

“I’m 9.”

“What are you doing?”

There was an excited expression on his beautiful face “I’m playing tennis. With Yuuta.”

“Good boy, move on now.”

Another moment of silence followed and then the woman continued “Fuji, how old are you now?”

“I’m 12.”

“Where are you?”

“Seigaku junior high school. Under a sakura tree.”

“What do you see?”

“A boy. Tall, handsome and stoic. He doesn’t smile. He should smile.” There was a faint sound of chuckle in Fuji’s voice. Atobe laughed and though Tezuka glared at him, he could notice a flicker of a genuine smile on his best friend’s face. His first happy smile for the past two years.

For a long while, they listened to Fuji’s melodious voice telling them about his memories, one by one, both good and bad. Many of them had Tezuka in and Atobe couldn’t help but feel jealous of not having the chance to share those memories with Fuji, the chance to become the person who he was telling about instead of Tezuka. Bitterness also stirred in his chest as he finally knew how deep Fuji was in love with his stoic friend. If only he had met Fuji first, Atobe mused regretfully but he quickly shook his thought away. It’s no use thinking about what had already happened. He and Fuji, they just weren’t meant to be.

When Fuji began to tell about the time Tezuka became his master, Atobe had to resist the urge to punch his best friend hard but his anger soon faded as the real rage overwhelmed him. And not just him.

“Where are you Fuji?”

“In a black car.”

“Who’s with you?”

“The leader of those men who kidnapped Kinoko.” Fuji’s voice was shaking slightly.

“What is he doing?”

“He is...” Fuji’s breath became harsh and his expression twisted like he was having a nightmare. No, he indeed was having a nightmare “He is touching me...he is...” Fuji struggled to speak but he seemed too painful trying to do so that the woman quickly said soothingly “Okay, there, there. Let’s move on.”

Right now Yamato Jun was dying and dying in any cruel way possible in Atobe’s mind. And Tezuka must be thinking the same because his hazel eyes had the glint of a predator far too long deprived.

The woman looked at Fuji sympathetically and this time waited for a longer moment before continued.

“Where are you now Fuji?”

“In the roof.”

Tezuka’s body began to shake.

“Who is with you?”

“The leader and...Kunimitsu.” Love, hope, anxiety, fear, all in one last word.

“What are they doing?”

“The leader...is using me to force Kunimitsu to drop his gun.” Fuji’s breath became harsh and disturbed again as he spoke in an agitated way “But I know that man will kill him right the moment he does it. I see it in that man’s eyes. I can’t and I won’t let it happen.” Desperation and determination mixed in his voice.

Tezuka shut his eyes and Atobe wordlessly placed his hand on his best friend’s shoulder.

“What do you do then?”

“I...jump.” Fuji’s voice was surprisingly calm but it only lasted for a brief moment “There is water everywhere. I try to float and swim but I’m too tired and the waves are rough.” The boy panted painfully “It’s so hard to breath...”

“Kunimitsu!” Atobe called out as his friend suddenly turned and stormed out of the room. He quickly followed Tezuka and entered the bathroom just in time to see the stoic man throwing his fist to the mirror. The poor thing broke and fell down on the floor, shattered into smaller pieces while blood dribbled from Tezuka’s hand.

“You shouldn’t have watched.” Atobe said softly.

“But I did.” Tezuka’s voice was hoarse as he answered. The stoic man lowered his head, making some brown locks blot out his face but Atobe could see clearly something like crystal running down his cheek “And I have never felt that useless for my entire life.”

They stood like that for a long while, silent and unmoving, until Tezuka finally turned on the tap and rinsed his hand, splashed some water on his face. “Let’s go.” He spoke, this time in a calm voice and the two friends then returned to the observation room.

Inui was still there but Fuji wasn’t in the other room anymore. The bespectacled man explained that the treatment had ended and Fuji had been transferred back to his room to rest.

“His treatment has been very good so far and there is a high possibility that he will remember everything when he wakes up but until that time we can’t be sure about anything.” Inui said, pushing his glass slightly.

“When will he wake up?” Tezuka asked a bit eagerly.

“After hypnosis brain needs time to arrange and adjust to recalled memories so patients have to rest for several days, more or less. It’s different between people.”

“I see. Good work, Inui.”

===

The sunlight danced on the bed, played with the long eyelashes until the flutter ended a long slumber. Blue eyes squinted slightly to adjust to the light as a hand unconsciously came up to shade his face.

“You’re awake, Fuji-san?” A soft voice drew his attention and Fuji turned his head to see a young girl in white blouse smiled at him.

“Who are you?”

“I’m the nurse.” She replied in a cheerful voice before picked up the phone and spoke into the receiver “Inui-san, Fuji-san woke up.”

A moment later, the door sprang open and Inui stepped inside. He walked toward the blue eyed man slowly while observing him in a cautious way. Fuji just stared back at the other with calm expression on his face before his lips curled up into a pleasant smile “Inui.”

Inui stopped in his track and then smiled in relief “So you did remember?”

“Saa, what should I say?” Fuji tilted his head “I really missed your special juice Inui.” His voice was teasing but his smile was genuine.

Inui smiled and turned toward the young girl “Call young master.”

===

Tezuka stood in front of the half-open door, hesitated about entering. What if Inui mistook? What if this was just a dream? What if...He was still busy thinking when the door was pushed open widely and Atobe stormed inside before he could stop him.

“Fuji Syusuke!” He could hear Atobe yelling and then the panic voice of a girl “Atobe-san, please calm down!” His body immediately moved on its own and he rushed into the room before he could even be aware of it.

In front of his eyes, Atobe was hugging Fuji tightly while the blue eyed man patted his back “There, there Keigo...there, there.”

“Idiot...do you know how heart-breaking I was?...Idiot...”

“I’m sorry Keigo...I’m sorry...”

Then the blue eyed man noticed the presence of another person in the room and his features softened.

Blue eyes met hazel eyes.

There were things that could be understood even without saying.

Gently pulled away from Atobe, Fuji slowly stepped toward Tezuka, a loving smile adorned his face.

Tezuka just stood still in his spot, waited for Fuji to come to him...just like the past two years, he had been waited for the other to come back.

“Tadaima, Mitsu.” A familiar greeting, a warm hug. Arms wrapped tightly around each other.

“Okaeri, Syusuke.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The treatment process in this chapter is what I saw in a drama. I’ve search about hypnotherapy in Internet and seen that indeed amnesia can be treated by hypnosis but I can’t find details. So I just wrote this chapter based on what I know. Sorry for any unreasonable thing.


	21. Game start

Chap 21: Game start

The thick crimson liquid was moving slowly inside the glass.

The scent of lily invaded the room, soft and fresh.

The yellow light from the chandelier covered everything. A romantic color.

Deathly...

The manly face was carved by darkness. A sweet smile tugged at the corner of his lips. But it didn’t reach his eyes. Cold brown eyes, flashing in the dark. He was angry...

“So you’re saying that Yuki has been missing?”

The man kneeling on the floor shivered and bowed his head. “Yes, Yamato-sama.” He tried to keep his voice steady as he answered. He knew he shouldn’t feel like this. The silver hair man in front of him was just a former math teacher even though he would soon become the son-in-law of Higa Otori, his master. He had no reason to fear this man that much. But one glance at said person’s face and he quickly bowed lower, even lower than when he bowed at his master.

“How? Didn’t he go with you guy?” The voice was sweet but he could sense poison in it. He swallowed “Yes, sama. But he left the battle to chase the leader.”

“Oh, and all of you let him go alone? Such good comrades you are.” The last sentence would be a sarcasm, even a joke if not for the icy voice saying it. It was a threat.

Sweat wet the back of his shirt. Never in his life had the man felt such urge to defend himself “W-We just didn’t think he needed help since Yuki-san was too good. Afterwards, we went to find him but couldn’t find any hint. Please forgive us, Yamato-sama!” He said those last words almost desperately.

Dead silence followed. The only thing the man could hear was the sound of his heart beating madly inside his chest.

“Are you sure you didn’t find anything?” Yamato finally spoke idly, swayed the glass between his fingers.

“Yes, sama.”

“Huhm, I see. You’re dismissed.”

The man wasn’t aware that he had let out a loud sigh as he quickly stood up and bowed at Yamato before rushed out of the room. The moment the door shut behind him, the glass in Yamato’s hand snapped.

Fuji had been missing. With no hint left.

There was no doubt that purge was a trap.

The question now was who? And what’s motivation?

It absolutely wasn’t kidnap for ransom. It probably wasn’t revenge of the clan either, otherwise Higa Otori and his daughter would more likely be the victims. Yamato contemplated the possibility of Mizuki doing that to avenge himself but excluded this thought since that man wasn’t capable of capturing Fuji. Besides, if it’s really the case, he would’ve found Fuji or worse, the slender man’s corpse by now. But there was highly chance of Mizuki being involved in Fuji’s disappearance one way or another. After all, it was that man who requested the purge. But Yamato would think about it later.

Now after considering all the chances, the conclusion Yamato came to was that this trap had aimed at Fuji and Fuji alone. And that meant only one thing...

His enemy had found out. Tezuka Kunimitsu had found out.

Yamato gritted his teeth, his hands balled into tight fists making some small pieces of the broken glass pierce through his skin but the silver hair man didn’t feel anything.

So the game had begun. He had wanted to take it slow, to savour the moment but Tezuka was the one making him to hasten this game. But it didn’t matter. Slow or fast, he would still be the winner in the end.

Because Fuji was his. And Yamato would not let him go even if he died.

But first it was the time for a small revenge.

===

Higa Mizuki sat comfortably on his big armchair, sipping his champagne idly. He was in a good mood. That bitch Yuki had disappeared in the purge and still was missing by now. Served that man right for humiliating him in front of all clan members.

And now that brat Yamato had lost his right-hand man, it would be much easier to eliminate him. Mizuki let out a sneer. A math teacher should have known better than to enter the underworld.

He should reward his inferior tomorrow for giving him the idea about that purge. Definitely. Though he couldn’t remember who had said that. But it didn’t matter. He was a generous leader so he would reward all of them, Mizuki thought with a grin.

Too caught up in his own world, Mizuki didn’t notice the very small sound of the window behind him being opened nor did he sense the presence of another person in his room. He was only aware of it when a cold, solid thing pressed against the back of his head and it was too late.

“Hello, cousin.” A familiar greeting. Too familiar for comfort.

Blood ran cold in his veins. Mizuki opened his mouth to scream but the words died down in his throat as the bullet pierced through his head.

===

The wooden door was pushed open and an authority middle-aged man stepped inside. Yamato stood up from behind his desk and bowed respectfully at him.

“Higa-san.”

“Why did you kill Mizuki?” The older man asked harshly, anger flashed in his black eyes.

“I don’t know what you mean Higa-san.” Yamato replied with a polite smile.

“Don’t fool around! I know you did it, Kujo Jun!” Higa Otori hissed and Yamato’s eyes narrowed as hearing the older man call him by his real name “Don’t ever think you can do whatever you want in this clan just because you are my future son-in-law now and that includes killing my nephew. I only accept you because my daughter loves you and because of my former friendship with your dead father-”

“You accept me because I can help you eliminate your enemy, Higa-san.” Yamato cut the old man off bluntly “You only accept me because of your desire to gain back the power your clan once had. We both know this so stop pretending otherwise. And I don’t know why you insist that I killed Mizuki. Your nephew was annoying but he was a useful fighter. I have no reason to kill him. Moreover,” he looked at the other man with defiant in his eyes “do you really think that he was worth my attention?”

Higa Otori was silent and he seemed to calm down gradually though his eyes kept looking doubtfully at Yamato. The silver hair man just shrugged and said in a nonchalant voice “Believe me or not it is your choice but let I remind you, internal division at this time is not a wise action.” Yamato smirked as he continued.

“Because the game has already begun.”

 

 

 


	22. Level up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Lemon_and_chai <3   
> Wish you all the best, my dear.  
> I hope I can read from you for a long long time more so please keep writing (especially writing TezuFuji fics ) *wink*.  
> Last but not least, hope you like your gift.

Chap 22: Level up

It was nice to be in bed, curled up with the person you adored, and waited for him to wake up. Fuji’s face looked even more beautiful when he was sleeping, so peaceful and innocent. Tezuka was well aware of Fuji's naked skin against his own, the heavenly feeling of their body contact. He ran his hands over Fuji, half afraid of waking him up, and half uncertain that he was even real.

Fuji’s nose wriggled cutely before his eyes fluttered open and he looked at Tezuka dreamily while smiling.

Fuji would never know how much Tezuka loved his smile.

“Morning, Syusuke.” Tezuka greeted the blue eyed man with a loving kiss on his forehead. Fuji chuckled happily and leaned upward to kiss back at Tezuka’s cheek “Morning, Mitsu.”

“Are you hungry? What would you like for breakfast?” Tezuka asked while stroking Fuji’s hair idly.

“Huhm...wasabi sushi. It has been so long since the last time I ate something cooked by Kawamura-kun.” Fuji smiled lazily “But I don’t think I can make my way out of bed. Someone kept me up all night last night.” He said in a teasing voice though a slight blush adorned his cheek.

Tezuka smirked “I held back for two years Syusuke. Right now” he leaned forward to whisper huskily in Fuji’s ear “I would rather have you as my breaktfast.”

“Pervert!” Fuji playfully patted Tezuka’s nose, earning him a low chuckle from the other.

Later they had breakfast in bed, wasabi sushi for Fuji and salmon sushi for Tezuka. As they were enjoying jasmine tea afterward, Fuji hesitantly asked.

“Kunimitsu, what are you going to do with...Kujo Jun? I mean Yamato Jun.”

Tezuka eyed his lover for a moment before placed his cup down. “Why do you ask?”

“Nothing...It’s just...” Fuji said slowly while shifting uncomfortably on his seat “He was the person saving me when I fell into the sea two years ago. And for the past two years, he has treated me...nicely as well.”

“Syusuke” Tezuka reminded calmly “Kujo Jun was the reason you fell into the sea in the first place.”

The blue eyed man swallowed and looked away “It doesn’t change the fact that he did save me.”

Tezuka let out a long sigh before leaned forward and stroked Fuji’s hair “What do you want me to do then? He is our enemy, even if you don’t want to sooner or later we will have to face him.”

“I know, I know.” Fuji murmured, feeling guilty about troubling his lover. Still... “Can’t we...wait for a little while? Maybe he won’t...”

 “You want to give him time to back down.” It was a statement, not a question.

Fuji kept his eyes fixed on the floor as he nodded very slightly.

After a moment of silence, strong arms pulled Fuji into a warm hug and Tezuka’s soft voice gently caressed his ear “If that’s what you want, I’ll do it for you.” The stoic man placed a loving kiss on those honey brown locks “I will only eliminate Yamato if that man does anything against my clan then.”

“Thank you Mitsu.” Fuji whispered genuinely and buried his face in Tezuka’s chest.

===

“Young master, Higa Mizuki was killed.” Inui annouced as soon as the door of Tezuka’s workroom closed behind him.

“Is that so?” Tezuka leaned backward in his chair, a glint of amusement crossed his eyes “Huhm...I expected Yamato Jun to find out but didn’t think he would react that relentlessly.”

“Yes, Yamato probably knew Mizuki was merely exploited yet he still killed him. And managed to escape the punishment as well.”

“Since Higa Otori has been on his side from the beginning, plus the death of Mizuki, there is no hindrance for Yamato to control Higa clan now.” Tezuka said thoughtfully, tapping his finger slightly on his desk.

“Indeed. He will definitely take action against us soon. So what are you going to do?”

There was a moment of silence before Tezuka replied slowly, his voice was monotonous as usual while his fingers idly caressed the pistol inside his pocket “Fuji wants me to give Yamato time to back down.”

“I highly doubt that man will and I think you have the same idea. Do you really intend to wait and become the passive side in this battle?” Inui said amusingly.

The answer he received was another silence.

===

“Young master, do you know that Higa clan has eliminated three clans recently?” A tall and strong middle-aged man said in a serious voice. He seemed to be the oldest in the group of people standing in front of Tezuka’s desk now, they all high-ranking members of Kamikaze clan.

“Just three small and new clans. And none of them was under our protection nor in our territory. No need to worry, Takashi-san.”

“It wasn’t pure purge! Members of those defeated clans were all obliged to join Higa-clan. It is obvious that Higa-clan is building up their forces this way. And many a little makes a mickle, young master.” The man raised his voice in disagreement.

“My men also informed that Higa-clan is secretly contacting with some equal clans in Tokyo to create an united. They are challenging us and a war is just a matter of time. We have to take action now!” Another man emphasized.

Standing outside the room, Fuji heard the faint sound of the argument went back and forth and though he couldn’t make out what they said, the blue eyed man was able to sense the tension and heat in it. Fuji clenched his fists. This was the third time Tezuka was confronted by his clan members and it was all because of him.

There was silence for a moment before the door was opened and Fuji quickly bowed his head low, more of guilt than respect. Thus the slender man couldn’t see the strange look in all those men’s eyes when they left.

Slowly, Fuji moved toward the door and peeked inside. Tezuka was standing in front of the window with his back facing him and though his back was as straight as ever, his shoulders slumped a bit like he was bearing an invisible weight.

The blue eyed man bit his lips.

He strode toward Tezuka, his footsteps were light but Fuji knew the stoic man was more than capable of sensing him. The fact that Tezuka didn’t show any sign of acknowledging his presence or else, too busy in his thought to even acknowledge him stung his heart. Wrapped his arms around the other’s waist, Fuji buried his face deep in Tezuka’s broad back, feeling the stoic man tense up for a second before relaxed completely.

“Syusuke.”

“You let you guard down.” Fuji murmured into the soft fabric of the other’s shirt.

“How bad of me.” There was a faint smile in his voice “I was just...thinking.”

Fuji tightened his hug and pressed closer against his lover, using the intimate touch as his silent apology. Tezuka must have sensed it because his hand came up to caress Fuji’s arm gently before covered the other’s small hand in his bigger one “It’s ok, Syusuke. Everything is still under my control. Besides Yamato hasn’t actually done anything to harm us yet.”

“You know...it’s not...imperative for you to...” Fuji choked his word out slowly.

“I will keep my word Syusuke.” Tezuka cut him off gently. He turned around to look straight in Fuji’s eyes “That is your first request after we got back together, I definitely will finish it.”

Tears welled up in deep blue eyes but before Fuji could say anything, the door sprang open and Momoshiro stormed inside, panic written all over his face.

“B-Bad new, young master!”

===

“All the goods that our clan and Atobe Corporation spent large amounts of capital importing from America according to our agreement three weeks ago were transported by sea with Kite Transport Company in charge. It was supposed that their three freighters would arrive in Tokyo in the next three days but this morning we’re informed from Kite that their freighters had sunk in the open sea with all of our goods.” Inui explained the situation professionally, his voice betrayed no emotion.

“Nya, has the cause been found out yet?” Eiji asked, bouncing up and down on his seat nervously.

“Senpai, you still haven’t realized?” Echizen rolled his eyes “Mada mada dane.”

“It’s obvious that we were sabotaged Eiji. The weather was favorable, there was no reason for those ships to sink.” Oishi explained to his best friend.

“Nyaaa! Then who did it? Do you guy think that’s Yamato Jun?”

“Who else?” Kaido smirked coldly, his eyes were fierce with anger “That bastard finally confronted us.”

“We will make him regret it deeply!” Momoshiro declared confidently and his eyes turned towards Tezuka sitting at the head of the table with intense eagerness.

Tezuka stood up, slowly and calmly. In his eyes there was a strange light and it glinted powerfully as the sunlight from the window behind was practically blocked out by his figure.

“If war is all he wants then...let him come.”


	23. Game over

Chap 23: Game over

The moment Tezuka opened the door Fuji instantly rose up from his desk and walked toward him. “What’s wrong?” The slender man’s voice soaked with anxiety.

Tezuka explained to his lover the bad new and Fuji’s cerulean eyes widened. “Is..is there anything we can do to..uhm...lighten up this problem?” The honey hair man asked hesitantly.

Tezuka sighed and shook his head “Hardly. Although we will gain a compensation, it was nothing compared to our capital invested in this business transaction. And to make it worse, somehow the new has leaked out and quickly spread. Reporters, shareholders and banks are demanding an answer and more, an explanation. Keigo are very busy handling them now.”

The light in Fuji’s eyes dimmed a little and the slender man lowered his head slowly, painfully. “I’m sorry.” The apology was uttered almost inaudibly and Tezuka had to reach out to pull the other into his arms because right now Fuji looked so small, so fragile that he would likely disappear in a second.

“It’s not your fault Suysuke.” Tezuka soothed “Stop blaming yourself.”

“It is. I should’ve considered more carefully before making that selfish request. I really didn’t expect it to trouble you that much. And now...even Keigo get involved.” Fuji murmured melancholically, his face buried in Tezuka’s broad chest.

“It would still happen, one way or another. Yamato Jun wants his revenge and as my best friend, Keigo can’t stay away from it. Not that he wants to though.”

“Yes...” Fuji let out a long sigh “I’m so stupid, right? Hoping that that man might give up...I should’ve seen clearly that I have no choice but facing him as enemy.”

“You don’t have to.” Tezuka said softly, one hand gently stroked Fuji’s hair “I can take care of everything.”

Fuji shook his head and pulled away, his cerulean eyes shone with determination as he gazed up at Tezuka “I too, want to protect my beloved ones, Kunimitsu.” His voice was nothing but firm and steady “So let’s fight together.”

===

“It seems Yamato Jun is getting more and more aggressive. Lately, our area has been harassed frequently, not too fierce to cause a big fight but still enough to disturb the business of our clan as well as other clans and companies under our protection.” A man in his thirties informed Tezuka seriously.

“Our spies reported that tomorrow night Higa-clan is going to carry out a real attack on our area, not the sabotage like usual. It’s our chance, young master.” Another man spoke.

“Have you assessed the information’s accuracy yet, Inui?” Tezuka turned his head toward the bespectacled man standing at his left side.

“Yes, young master.” Inui bowed respectfully “And I guarantee it with my honor.”

“Alright then, prepare our men and arrange them at essential places in our area. Give Atobe Corporation priority. Tomorrow battle may decide everything so don’t let your guard down.”

“Hai!”

===

The night had come, shapes blurred and were lost in the gathering darkness. Tonight, the sky was so dark as there were just a few stars shining and even the crescent moon was mostly covered by thick clouds. ‘Perfect.’ Yamato mused and his lips curled up into a smirk. Darkness had always been his favorite partner.

Quickly but gracefully, the silver hair man approached his target. Through the bluetooth headset tucked in his ear, he listened to report from his men and let out a satisfied smile as knowing everyone was ready.

The moon chose this moment to appear and the light it cast on the tree branches swaying slightly in the wind created mixed waves of dark and light on the grass. The sight reminded Yamato of a certain night two years ago, a very dark night just like this one when he held a man’s limp body in his arms, the one he had won from death and an angry ocean. At that moment, even the most violent waves seemed to glow beautifully under the moonlight and Yamato, for the first time, tasted the feeling of being in love.

The man tightened his grip on his silencer pistol. This night, just like two years ago, he would win his precious love again.

The sound of bullet coming out from gun stirred excitement in his chest and within seconds, there guardsmen near him all fell down on the ground. Yamato lightly jumped from his hidden position and landed with a small thud. The man instantly checked his surrounding for any sign of enemy before quickly moved toward the traditional huge building not far away.

Some voices resounded in his ear through his headset. His men were on the way as well. The plan had been carried out favorably so far. Even if this clan was the strongest clan in Tokyo, its guard force had been knocked out completely just like some clans he eliminated before, though the process was harder and longer as expected. Couldn’t blame the guardsmen though, their number had been reduced to use for a fake battle that would never come. And moreover, tonight Yamato was the one who had the upper hand.

Tezuka Kunimitsu would never figure out what way he used to have the almost **fully made map** of Tezuka’s residence.

Nor would that brat anticipate his attack at this place tonight.

Yamato smirked. His enemies had fell into his trick, believed in the confidential information he deliberately revealed. And now, most of them must be in some places elsewhere, waiting for him while he was here, right at their power base, ready to strike. It would take a while for them to realize they had been played with and by that time, it would be already too late.

A deadly blow, just like a few years ago, Tezuka Kunimitsu had done to his father’s clan.

Such a bittersweet way to revenge.

Two of his men met up with him as planned when he was just some meters away from the main door and with those escorts, he entered the large living room of Tezuka’s residence like nobody but him was the very master of it. There were servants and housemaids busy tidying up the room and Yamato watched with vicious satisfaction as they all stunned in shock by his presence before recoiled in horror. Two young maids even dropped a crystal vase they were holding, making a shattering sound echoing around the room.

“What’s wrong?” A deep, calm voice was heard before his owner stepped into the living room. Blood ran excitedly in his vein as Yamato looked at his rival and his pistol shook slightly with thrill as it pointed directly at the other’s chest.

“Surprise, Tezuka?” He hissed.

If Tezuka was feeling anything at that moment having his enemy suddenly showed up at his house and aimed a gun at him, his stoic face betrayed nothing. “Yamato Jun.” The stoic man greeted calmly.

“As calm as ever, huh?” Yamato smirked “Let’s see if you can still keep that poker face when I shoot your brain out.”

Tezuka’s hazel eyes narrowed slightly at the muzzle but his words came out even monotonous than before “So this attack is your real purpose?”

“You shouldn’t have been blindly trusted in the information your spies got, Tezuka.” Yamato smiled mockingly “But don’t worry. I did send some of my clan members to go sabotage your territory as usual so your men wouldn’t feel so useless.”

“A red herring.” The stoic man commented coldly.

“Exactly. It’s a shame you understood too late.” Yamato idly cocked his head to one side, his voice soaked with viciousness “By the way, where’s that pretty fiancée of your? I would like to thank her for helping me.”

“Don’t talk nonsense. Kinoko would never get involved with you.” Tezuka glared at him and the silver hair man laughed at this defense “Sure, sure! Your fiancée just **coincidentally** very fond of my gift for her and she just **accidentally** wears it too often when she is staying at your house. Such an energetic girl, eager to discover her new place.”

Tezuka’s eyes widened slightly “The gift from your engagement party...You put something inside that necklace.” That wasn’t a question.

“A mini micro camera was enough to help me reproduce a quite detailed map of your residence especially security arrangement or positions of security camera. It is the key to my win tonight.” Yamato said smugly. The man then sighed and shook his head like a disappointed teacher at his bad student “Really Tezuka, you should’ve known better than accepting a gift from another clan, even if it seems harmless.”

“Is that the same way you eliminated some clans earlier?”

“Yes, they’re all stupid. Just like **you**.” A victorious smile adorned his face “That’s why I’m **here** , now.”

_“Yamato-sama, we’ve found Yuki-san and all members of the Tezuka family except Tezuka Kunimitsu.”_ One of his men informed through the headset. Yamato couldn’t keep his satisfaction from showing on his face and he didn’t think he should anyway “Bring Yuki to me. Kill the rest.” He ordered and smirked cruelly as Tezuka clenched his fists.

“Saa..Tezuka, I would love to slowly torture you to death but it will only break Fuji’s heart even more than I’m going to. So I will grant you release.” Yamato spoke in the voice of a king. He gradually lifted his hand to point his pistol at Tezuka’s head. “Farewell, Tezuka.” He smirked disdainfully.

“Game over.”

 


	24. The real player

_“All warfare is based on deception. Hence, when we are able to attack, we must seem unable; when using our forces, we must appear inactive; when we are near, we must make the enemy believe we are far away; when far away, we must make him believe we are near.”_

_― Sun Tzu, “The Art of War”_

 

The bullet shot through the glass window, making a shattering sound before pierced into Yamato’s arm which was holding his pistol. The gun slipped out of his hand immediately and hit the ground with a loud thud , accompanied by two more sounds of gunshot and then the sound of bodies crashing to the hard surface. When the silver hair man finally recovered from the sudden shock and the pain that was searing his arm, his men had already been dead on the floor while two young housemaids, who had dropped the vase when he entered before, pointed their gun at him. Tezuka Kunimitsu stood calmly in place, stable and unwavering just like before but there was now a knowing smirk adorning his face.

“Well done, Sakuno, Tomoka. Thank you.” Tezuka nodded at the girls and they both bowed a bit in response.

“It’s our honor to serve under your command, young master.” Sakuno replied sheepishly but then her voice turned anxious “However, I really don’t like to watch someone point his gun at your head. It was an unnecessary risk, Tezuka-sama. Madam may have a heart attack if she knows.”

“Then don’t tell my mother. I know that as her personal bodyguards you two have to be completely honest to her but it’s better to keep this a secret from her.” Tezuka said in a voice that allowed no argument. “I had my own reason for what I did. Besides, I trusted Sanada to stop Yamato on time.”

“Don’t use me as an excuse for your recklessness.” A low voiced grunted as the bullet-broken window was pushed open roughly, making some glass shatters fall down on the floor before a tall, stern man lightly jumped through it. Ignoring the little mess he made with his enter (his friend would replace this window with the former bullet proof one anyway) Sanada strode toward the hazel eyed man, a sniper rifle on his broad shoulder “Inui has just informed that all attackers were cleared out of your residence.”

“That’s good. And about earlier, I only stated the truth.” Tezuka smirked “I wouldn’t have let this man point his gun at me if the sniper hadn’t been you.”

Sanada glared “I would have preferred if you had chosen Keigo for this mission.”

“And he would have definitely shot Yamato’s brain out right the moment that man stepped into this room.” Tezuka replied and suppressed an amused smile as his stern friend grunted approvingly. This would be one of those rare times when his two best friends had the same opinion.

“I had my reason for not killing him right away, Genichirou.” Tezuka stated casually. Coldness iced his hazel eyes as he looked back at Yamato and a derisive smile tugged at the corner of his lips “I waited to see this kind of expression in his face when he finally realized he was being played with. I want him to wonder how he could’ve let himself be self-blinded by his ego to convince himself that he was one step ahead of me while actually he was two steps behind.”

Tezuka’s smile turned cruel “You’re right Yamato. Game over. For you.”

===

The melodious ringtone echoed around the luxurious room and its owner idly picked up. The purple hair man moved to stand by the floor-to-ceiling glass window as he listened to the other line, the ethereal moonlight cast on his face made him look charming yet at the same time mysterious and even a bit fearsome. Far below, Tokyo spread out, glowing with colorful lights everywhere.

 “So all saboteurs have been caught? Huhm...too easy. How boring!” The man grunted into his cell phone “Well then take care of the rest Oshitari. I’m going to Tezuka’s residence. The curtain may fall there soon, I guess.”

Hung up the call, Atobe strode casually out of his room. The elevator brought him down to the ground floor and the arrogant heir stepped out to see his limousine already waiting. As the city scenery passed by his car window, Atobe’s mind began to wander aimlessly before it went back to a certain night three days ago.

_Flashback~_

_“What are we doing here?”Gakuto frowned while looking around. They were in front of an immense warehouse - one of three main depots of Atobe Corporation in Tokyo. It’s not the place that seemed odd to the red head man but the fact that it’s almost mid-night now and they were all standing in darkness, except the light from the crescent moon and stars above._

_“We’re waiting for our guests.” Oshitari replied with a mysterious smile._

_“Guest? Who? But shouldn’t it be more appropriate if we met them in Atobe’s mansion instead?”Gakuto asked curiously._

_“Ah.” Oshitari nodded in agreement “But they bring gifts so we have to arrange them first.”_

_“Gift?” Gakuto’s eyes shone joyfully “I like gift!”_

_“Sure you do. Ah! I think I hear them.” Oshitari informed and the rest all pricked up their ears to listen to the sound of engine that became clearer with every second passed._

_“Kabaji.” Atobe snapped his finger and the big guy answered with his usual “Usu.” before heading toward the security office next to the gate. Soon, the heavy gate gradually opened, cleared the way for twenty trucks running into the storage._

_“Smart move! Using truck instead of container, drawing less attention and easier to disguise.”Oshitari nodded appreciatively._

_“Of course.” The door of the leading truck opened and a man in driver uniform jumped out. He had silver-gray hair that was in a rat-tail style and a smug smile tugged at the corner of his lips “I’m the master of camouflage, Oshitari.”_

_“Niou.” Atobe and Oshitari greeted the new comer while the others just stared in disbelief “Where’s Yagyuu?”_

_“In the last one.” Niou gestured with his hand “That way we can keep an eye on all the trucks.”_

_“Niou and Yagyuu from Royal clan?” Gakuto whispered in a high pitch voice “Whatever in these trucks_ _must be very important for them to come all the way here dressing like that!”_

_“I don’t think it’s our gift anymore.” Choutarou whispered back, earning him a glare from Shishido and laughter from the rest._

_“No Choutarou.” Oshitari shook his head amusingly “In these trucks are all the goods of our company and Kamikaze clan that are believed to have been buried deep under the sea.”_

_“What?”_

_“B-But didn’t the ships all drown...” Choutarou stuttered bewilderedly._

_“They did but there was merely rubbish in them. Our real goods were transported secretly to Osaka and Royal clan helped us to transport them here.”_

_Seeing the confusion in his men’s face, Atobe smirked and added on Oshitari’s explanation “Those ships were intended to be destroyed right from the start. Kite Transport Company was hired because Inui found out it had close relationship with Higa clan so there was a big chance they would connive together to sabotage us, which actually happened. Tezuka even deliberately revealed some information about the shipments, knowing too well Yamato Jun couldn’t let such opportunity pass by.”_

_“What the hell!” Shishido scowled “Why all those troubles?”_

_“Ah.” Atobe replied in a meaningful voice “Make a guess yourself then. Because Tezuka would never do anything without reason.”_

_End flashback~_

There was one reason that someone smart enough could figure out without difficulty. Letting the enemy think he had made a deathblow, convincing him that he was the one having advantage, making him get arrogant and careless before luring him into the trap carefully settled – such a popular and useful strategy. The shipment was a tempting bait, a traditional one but never old-fashioned.

Atobe wondered if he would fall into this trap if he were Yamato Jun and he smirked. Of course not. Though Yamato’s judgement might have been partly blinded by his flame of revenge, he fell mainly because he didn’t know one thing that Atobe, on the contrary, knew too well.

Never underestimated Tezuka Kunimitsu.

===

“Your idea about putting mini camera in those necklaces was quite sly. Men have a habit of overlooking jewellery, those careful enough to beware then will feel more or less hesitant ruining their lovers’ joyousness. And giving gifts to all the guest attending your engagement event was also a clever way to clear my suspicion. Perhaps it would have worked if I had still been the boy I was two years ago, who sometimes would let his guard down.” There was a painful emotion ghosted Tezuka’s face so briefly that untrained eyes might think it was merely an illusion “That boy died the moment Fuji jumped into the sea. When I came to your engagement event Yamato, I had already suspected you.”

“You came for confirmation.” Yamato’s voice was small but calm. One of his hand clutched tightly the wound on his arm and his face was a bit pale due to loss of blood.

“Exactly.”

“I see.” The silver hair man nodded slightly. There was a thoughtful look on his face like he was examining a math problem at his university instead of being cornered here, at his enemy’s territory. “So you had been waiting for me here all the time. Letting me carry out every step of my plan, pretending to fall into my trap, making me think that I was so close to the victory. All those things, just to lure me here so you could make your deathblow, am I right?”

Tezuka didn’t reply but no one could miss the glimpse of cold satisfaction on his hazel eyes. A strange smile slowly adorned Yamato’s face “Saa, you really know the best way to revenge.”

Sanada inwardly hummed appreciatively at the other’s comment. The silver hair man was perceptive enough to figure out Tezuka’s motivation, the reason why the stoic man could have ended this game long ago but didn’t.  His best friend didn’t care about winning only, what matter most to him was revenge. And what was a better way to do it than brought his enemy so close to heaven and in the next second crashed him to hell?

But if Yamato thought everything was just simple like that, Sanada smirked, the silver hair man was still underestimating Tezuka.

“You know, Yamato.” Tezuka finally spoke “There is one thing you haven’t figured out yet. The mini camera you put inside Kinoko’s necklace, I pretended unaware of it not only for the purpose to lure you here. Through the wireless connection between that device and your computer, my hacker Echizen managed to hack into your data. That’s why I knew every step of your plan, especially your attack tonight. And while you’re busy reproducing the detail map of my residence, we got the security map of Higa’s residence in exchange. From your computer, Echizen even succeeded in hacking the camera system through the WiFi network in your house.”

Noticed how Yamato’s eyes widen with his every word, Tezuka allowed a triumph smirk to plaster on his face “Well, I think you’ve known by now where my men actually are tonight.”

===

_Long long time ago in China there was an clear-sighted King, under his rule the country was prosperous. However, in twenty last years of his life the King indulged a corrupt official who was very greedy and incapable. Though the King always restrained his bad behavior, the fact that that official was still used and even favored gradually caused serious displeasure in people and the court._

_The crown prince, a young nice and smart man, was one of the most discontented people. He hated that official very much and couldn’t understand why a thoughtful King like his father tolerated that man. Whenever he asked his father about it, the King just smiled mysteriously and changed the subject, which pissed the prince off even more._

_Time passed and the King became weaker until one day he was seriously ill and couldn’t last out. Before he died, the King whispered to his crown prince that he left his son a very big present._

_Right after became the King, the former crown prince order an inquiry for the official and soon announced his many sins. That man was condemned to death and all of his property was confiscated, which turned out to be a great wealth that made a big help for the new King’s plans of developing his country. Not only that, his action was praised very much by his people and his throne became tenfold steady though he was still a young King._

_Only until then did the prince realize what present his father had given him._

Kaido had heard that story from his grandfather once before but had never paid any attention to it. But tonight, when members of Higa clan fell down under his feet, when the clan challenging his one was destroyed completely right at its territory, Kaido couldn’t help but remember that old story and somehow he thought he could understand how the prince felt when he figured out the truth.

Kaido had never been a person of scheme, he had always been a man of action. Therefore, the viper couldn’t understand why his young master indulged their enemy, why he didn’t purge Higa clan sooner but waited for it became stronger and bigger first. At least, not until tonight.

He remembered once all the high-ranking members of his clan had confronted his young master about it. They had been so displeased and frustrated that Oishi-senpai was even afraid of a serious internal conflict. But his young master just smiled, a rarely mysterious smile, before answered in a meaningful voice “You know, if you would contract, you must first expand. If you would weaken, you must first strengthen. If you would overthrow, you must first raise up. And if you would take, you must first give.”*

Though he understood it now, back then Kaido was very confused and not just him, most of the high-ranking members too. But even when confusion was still evident in their eyes, they didn’t argue anymore and just silently left. After that day, they followed young master’s every order unhesitatingly without any doubt or protest.

Kaido had wondered why , he had even asked himself why several times. And the man realized the reason for it tonight as well.

It’s because of his young master’s voice, the glint in his hazel eyes, the expression in his usual stoic face when he said those words.

Tezuka Kunimitsu had the bearing of a master of the game.

===

“Perfect plan, waited here to catch me and at the same time purged Higa clan. You killed two birds with one stone.” Yamato said. The silver hair man didn’t bother to hide appreciation in his voice.

Tezuka fleered slightly “If it were just that, it would not be perfect. There was one more thing that completed my plan.” The hazel eyed man then smirked “Do you want to know where Fuji is right now, Yamato?”

There was a flicker of emotions in his brown eyes as hearing the blue eyed man’s name. “Where is he?” His question came out more like a whisper.

“At Higa residence together with my men. He wanted to go with them, he said he had stayed there for a while so he could help.” Tezuka’s voice had an edge of cruelty “Can you see it Yamato? To Fuji now, you’re nothing but an **enemy**.”

The silver hair man cringed visibly at the last word and for a brief moment, blood was drained completely from his face. Then all of a sudden, he burst into laughter, small at first then loud and hysterical before it died down in bitterness “If that’s the case, shouldn’t I congratulate you, Tezuka? Isn’t it the ultimate purpose of your plan?”

Now it was Tezuka’s turn to have appreciation in his voice though it’s barely visible “It seems you’re quite keen after all.”

===

People such as his men or Kamikaze clan’s members, they all thought everything Tezuka did was simply to eliminate his enemy. Atobe knew better, the ultimate purpose for Tezuka’s every action was Fuji.

He knew about Fuji’s hesitation. The blue eyed man once told him about Yamato, that the silver hair man really liked mathematics and was very good at it too. Fuji hoped that man could return to his former normal life and Atobe understood why. It was Fuji’s kind-hearted and gentle nature, the man didn’t want to use any drastic measure unless he had no choice. He was the counter type, only fought when he had to protect. And Tezuka was the one who understood it the most.

But Tezuka was a very jealous and possessive lover. He refused to give away anything of Fuji. Even if it’s just pity.

That’s why Tezuka set out that play, making Fuji think he had tolerated Yamato while it was just a trick. Making Fuji think he was in trouble and even danger while in fact he had always had the initiative in this battle. Atobe knew Fuji even joined the attack at Higa residence tonight. The blue eyed man insisted on going when Tezuka said it wasn’t neccessary. Ironically, Fuji didn’t know his participation was actually what Tezuka aimed at. The stoic man had calculated everything. He pretended to indulge Fuji’s free will while in fact subtly forced the blue eyed man into willingly doing as his will.

Atobe suppressed a sigh. That best friend of his had always been a manipulative bastard from the beginning. He wondered if Fuji would ever notice the invisible net Tezuka cast surround him, keeping him forever in Tezuka’s hand.

Fuji thought his cage was his heart. Atobe knew better.

Fuji’s real cage was Tezuka Kunimitsu.

===

“Admit your defeat Yamato Jun. You are neither my rival in the game of power nor in the game of love.” Tezuka stated matter-of-factly.

“I’m in your hand now so free to do whatever you want but don’t expect me to bow to a selfish, demanding bastard like you.” Yamato said defiantly “You don’t deserve Fuji’s love. Do you think he will love you anymore if he ever knows the truth?”

To his surprise Tezuka just smiled. The stoic man didn’t look wavering even a bit “You don’t know Yamato, I have always been a selfish, demanding person from the very first. Fuji knows me, Fuji chooses me. And even if he won’t love me anymore, it doesn’t matter. I will bind him to me until death do us part.”

“In the end, you’re nothing different from me.” Yamato smirked mockingly.

“Don’t equate me with you Yamato, you don’t know me.” Tezuka replied coldly “Right now there is a big difference between us, that is I’m winner and you’re loser. But since you still try to deny it, maybe I should beat you thoroughly then.”

The stoic man clapped his hand and a servant appeared, holding two swords in his hands. Threw one of them to the silver hair man, Tezuka then raised his own challengingly “Prepare yourself , Yamato.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) “If you would contract, you must first expand. If you would weaken, you must first strengthen. If you would overthrow, you must first raise up. And if you would take, you must first give. This is called the dawn of intelligence.”  
> -Lao Tzu, “The Sayings of Lao Tzu”


	25. Mine

Chap 25: Mine

“Hey Echizen, Oishi-sempai told you to scan Higa residence for uncaptured enemies. It seems they’re done.” Momoshiro called his kouhai in a bored voice.

“I think so.” The other replied as he idly looked at several screens in front of him. “I’ve kept watching them through the security camera system and I don’t think they have missed anyone. But I’ll scan to be sure.” His fingers began to dance smoothly on the keyboard and about five minutes later the boy turned to his sempai “Tell him I found none.”

Momoshiro reported the information through his walkie-talkie before lowered his voice to ask something else. Then he cursed out loud.

“What now?” Echizen rolled his eyes.

“Baka mamushi caught Higa Otori! It would have been me who did it if I hadn’t had to protect you. Why the hell that snake can join the fight while I’m stuck here with a cocky brat like you?” Momoshiro wailed dramatically.

“You’re here because you’re too loud for a secret attack, Momo-sempai.” Echizen retorted bluntly “I’m well capable of protecting myself.”

“Hey, what’s that attitude?” Momoshiro was ready to throw an outburst when the door of the small truck they’re in was pulled open and a melodious voice spoke “Calm down, Momo-kun. You’re underestimating the importance of your task. With Echizen dominated the security camera system of Higa residence, our attack became easier and quicker. We couldn’t have wanted Echizen being disturbed by someone, right?”

“Fuji-san.” Momoshiro blinked at the new comer “Why do I feel like you only praised Echizen just now?”

“Because that’s what he did.” The cocky boy smirked.

“What I mean is” Fuji coolly spoke before Momoshiro would again shout at his kouhai “Protecting Echizen was a very important task. That’s why we entrusted you with it, Momo-kun.” He patted Momo’s shoulder in an appreciative manner while secretly and mischievously winked at Echizen who was trying to snicker as quiet as possible.

“Huh, if you say so, Fuji-san.” Momoshiro smirk proudly. Now that his irritation was soothed down , the taller man then noticed something odd about Fuji’s presence “By the way, why are you still here? I thought you would’ve returned to our residence immediately once the battle was over. Aren’t you anxious about young master?”

“It’s young master we’re talking about, Momo-sempai.” Echizen pointed out “There’s nothing to worry about.”

“Idiot! They’re lovers! How could Fuji-san not be worry?” Momoshiro smirked victoriously “You’re just an amateur when it comes to romance, Echizen.”

“Like you.” The golden eyed boy snorted.

“I’m not!”

Fuji watched the bickering in front of him with slight amusement but his mind soon drifted to somewhere else or to be exact, someone else. The blue eyed man knew that Echizen had the point, there was nothing to worry about his lover. He was, after all, Tezuka Kunimitsu. And he even had Sanada there to help him too. However, Fuji couldn’t help but felt a knot in his stomach whenever he wondered what’s going on at Tezuka residence. He would love to come home right now but Oishi still had something to arrange and since they came here together, Fuji didn’t want to leave first.

On second thought, maybe it’s better for him to stay here a little longer. That way everything would be done at Tezuka residence before he returned. Fuji admitted he was a bit afraid of coming home and seeing Yamato’s bloody corpse on the floor. Though he knew there would be no other consequence for the silver hair man, Fuji hoped he didn’t have to witness it.

===

The blue eyed man, however, had never expected to enter the living room only to find the two objects of his thought engaging in a heated sword battle. The moment they saw Fuji, both stopped their movement but neither lowered his sword.

Fuji stared at them in shock and confusion as questions loaded his mind. He could see Sanada and two young girls standing at the other side of the room, holding gun in their hands. Then why they hadn’t captured Yamato yet? Why Tezuka was fighting and moreover, fighting alone?

As if reading Fuji’s mind, Tezuka spoke in a firm voice “This battle was my idea Syusuke. I wanted and needed it. So just step back alright? I don’t want you to accidentally get hurt.” The last sentence was said in a softer tone.

Fuji looked taken aback for a brief moment before he lowered his head slowly in understanding and resignation. But instead of retreating, the blue eyed man asked softly “Are you injured?”. He had to know this first.

For few seconds, Tezuka’s features shone with tenderness “I’m fine.” Smiling gently at his lover, Fuji then took a step back.

“It seems I’m really nothing but your enemy now, am I? You don’t care for me anymore.” Yamato smiled casually but the hurt in his eyes was too evident to overlook.

Fuji avoided his gaze “We gave you time to back down Yamato. You should’ve known this would happen when you sank those freighters.”

“I have never been given time, Fuji. The only thing I’ve been given was bait.”

Fuji hesitantly turned his head toward the silver hair man “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know what Tezuka has told you but I can perfectly guess. He must’ve said something chivalrous, right? Like how tolerant he was to me, how many chances he had been trying to give me but in the end I was such an evil unruly brat who wasted all his effort?” Yamato sneered loudly. “Here is the fact, Fuji. Your damn lover actually didn’t want to condone me. He planned to eliminate me right from the start. Every step I made was just a subtle bait set up by him to lure me into this trap.” His cold feature turned slightly cruel “Such a pity you didn’t know anything Fuji. No, let me restate it, it’s such a pity you have been deceived by your own lover all the time. To him, you’re just a puppet in his show, a factor in his calculation. Just like me, Fuji.”

Blue eyes snapped open and the depth of them were unfathomable “We’re not the same Yamato. Kunimitsu loves me.”

“You still believe it?” The silver hair man smirked.

“If he really wanted to hide the truth from me, you wouldn’t be here now to say all these things. He could’ve killed you easily long before I returned.” Fuji stated calmly. “Besides, it’s not that I didn’t know anything.” His voice was soft like spring breeze “Actually I knew.”

Yamato looked clearly taken aback. Even Tezuka widened his eyes slightly in surprise “You knew?”

Fuji shook his head gently “Not really knew, more like I felt it.” The blue eyed man gave his lover a half-affectionate, haft-teasing smile “After all, you’re Tezuka Kunimitsu. You would never let someone dominate you that easily.”

“Then why haven’t you said anything?”

A strange smile adorned Fuji’s face, lightening up the love in his beautiful blue eyes “Because it didn’t and doesn’t matter. You’re mine, Kunimitsu. Your everything is mine. Your pretense, your concealment, your manipulation, they are mine as well.”

If not for the others’ presence here, Tezuka would have laughed wildly like that time when Fuji got drunk and accused the stoic man of having stolen his heart. The feeling of exploding with emotions was so much alike and though he was trying his best to keep his composure, he couldn’t stop his body trembling with happiness. “I love you.” He whispered lovingly to Fuji and in that moment of distraction, Tezuka’s sword lowered.

Yamato’s eyes darkened.

Everything happened too fast and Fuji only saw the flash of sword before a strong arm wrapped around his waist and roughly pulled him backward. When the blue eyed man regained his senses, Yamato’s sword was only a few inches from his body but it didn’t move any further as another sword had pierced through the silver hair man’s chest from behind.

“Damn you, Kunimitsu!” Atobe’s irritated voice was right beside his ear “I was about to shot this bastard brain out.” He waved his pistol slightly to emphasize while still holding Fuji protectively in his arm.

“I couldn’t let you steal all the spotlight Keigo.” Tezuka smirked before stepped back and withdrew his sword roughly, making Yamato stumble and have to prop his sword against the floor for support.

Blood now was flowing furiously from the wound on his chest but the silver hair man couldn’t care less. He only stared at Fuji intently, fiercely.

“I failed to bring you with me.” The man whispered bitterly “But it’s okay.” His eyes softened lovingly and his pale lips slowly curled up into a sorrowful yet beautiful smile.

Fuji would never forget that smile nor would he ever forget Yamato’s last words “Now no one, even your insidious brat, can prevent me from staying by your side.”

===

It was hours later when everything was settled. Despite being exhausted, neither Tezuka nor Fuji felt like sleeping. Wrapping in each other’s arms, the two lay peacefully on their bed, silently enjoyed the other’s presence.

“I’m glad everything was finally over.” Fuji said softly as he snuggled close to his lover.

“Ah.” Tezuka tightened his arm around the slender man “Though there is still one thing we need to do.”

“Huh?” Fuji asked curiously “What is it?”

“Tell my family about our relationship.”

“Ah, that’s right...” Fuji fidgeted slightly “When are you going to tell them?”

“Tonight. I’ve already asked my family to have dinner together.”

“So soon?” Fuji’s eyes widened nervously “But Mitsu, Kinoko is staying here. Shouldn’t we tell her first?” The girl deserved to hear the new directly from her fiancé instead of a third party.

“I already told her.”

“Pardon?”

“When she moved in two years ago, I told her the only reason I agreed with her stay at my house was because I needed camouflage. Back then both you and Yamato were missing and I was afraid that you had fallen into his hands again. If he figured out who you really were to me, he might harm you more. I also told her that I didn’t love her nor did I have any intention to marry her even if you’re alive or not.”

“You really told her that?” Fuji asked incredibly. He didn’t know whether to be amuse by Tezuka’s utmost straightforwardness or to feel sorry for the girl’s heart being broken in that harsh way.

“Yes. And she said she understood. She even told me to treat you well.”

“She’s really a nice girl.” Fuji said softly.

“Ah.”

===

“How do I look?” Fuji asked his lover nervously. For the special meeting tonight, he had chosen his most beautiful yukata, a blue one embroidered with sparkling white cherry blossom petals.

“Perfect.” Tezuka smiled lovingly and lean down to kiss his forehead. He gently took Fuji’s small hand in his bigger one and entwined their fingers “Let’s go.”

Due to busy schedule, Tezuka family often ate separately in their own room and only had dinner together on special occasions. The family gathering usually was held in the main dining-room, a beautiful glasshouse in the middle of the garden. When the two arrived there, they could see that Tezuka’s parents and grandfather had been inside already and were waiting for them. Tezuka tightened his grip as he felt Fuji’s hand trembling.

As the servant opened the door, three elders turned their head to look at the couple before their gaze fell on the two’s joined hands and lingered there.

“Well, well, you didn’t tell us you have companion Kunimitsu.” Tezuka Ayana was the first to speak. Fuji bowed his head and greeted each of them respectfully.

“Come in.” Ayana gestured with her hand. When the two finally settled, Tezuka Kuniharu cleared his throat “I suppose you have something to tell us before we have dinner, don’t you Kunimitsu?”

“Yes, father.” Tezuka replied in a slightly strained voice. Taking a deep breath, the stoic man then looked straight at his family and stated firmly “I want to introduce you the one I love, Fuji Suysuke. He is the only person I want and **will** spent the rest of my life with. We really hope we can have your blessing.”

Fuji bowed his head again, part of respect and part of dread to see Tezuka family’s reaction. He heard Tezuka Kuniharu speak sternly “Are you sure about it, son?”

“Yes, father. Completely.” Tezuka answered right back, his voice was steady and determined.

“Then I think I’ll talk to Kinoko’s parents tomorrow to cancel your engagement.”

Fuji’s head snapped up so fast he thought he must have cracked his neck. Besides him, Tezuka looked stunned as well.

“Pardon?”

“I said I would talk to Kinoko’s parents tomorrow to cancel your engagement.” Tezuka’s father said calmly though there was a slight hint of amusement in his voice “What’s wrong? You don’t want to?”

“No, no, I want to.” Tezuka hastily replied. It was so uncharacteristic for the usual stoic man to have such impulsive tone in his voice. Normally Fuji would have teased him about it but right now the blue eyed man was too shocked to even notice. “I’m just surprised you accept our relationship that easily.”

“Because we already knew it long ago. We had enough time to accept it.”

“You knew?”

“Yes.” Ayana said with a disapproving frown on her face “We’re your **family**

Kunimitsu. You think we couldn’t figure out the reason for you depressed life the past two years?”

For a moment, Tezuka was at a loss for word. “But I thought you asked Kinoko to stay here so we could get to know each other better?” The stoic man asked confusedly.

His mother shrugged slightly “Well, we did want that, partly. At that time Fuji-kun was missing and we didn’t know whether he was still alive or not. So we hoped Kinoko’s presence could help you to move on. We then all saw that it didn’t work though.”

“And now that Fuji-kun has returned, we think it’s best to have you two together.” Tezuka Kuniharu continued his wife’s words “After all, I don’t want to see my son devastated like that again.”

Tezuka’s grandfather, who had been silent since the beginning of this meeting finally spoke “Although I would love to have great-grandchildren, your happiness is what matter the most, Kunimitsu.” He shifted his gaze to Fuji and asked the blue eyed man softly “I believe I can entrust it to you right, Fuji-kun?”

A sincerely grateful smile adorned Fuji’s face and the man turned to his lover to see Tezuka smiling as well.

“Yes, Tezuka-san. Thank you.”

===

“I still can’t believe we’re accepted.” Fuji said in relief as he flopped down on their bed. Tezuka smiled as he joined his lover, arms wrapped around the other’s waist “You worried too much. But I’m glad it’s much easier than I expected.”

“Yes, me too.” Fuji giggled happily and lean backward to rest his head comfortably against Tezuka’s chest. They cuddled like that for a while before Tezuka spoke again “I have another good new for you, Syusuke.”

“Huh?” Fuji pulled away a bit to look up at his lover “What’s new?”

“I sent Inui to meet the council of Tokyo University this morning. They agreed to let you continue your unfinished study there. You’ll return to class the next month.”

“Really?” Fuji’s blue eyes shone brightly with joy and excitement “That’s so wonderful.” The man lean up to place a chaste kiss on Tezuka’s lips. “Thank you, Kunimitsu. Though it would be nicer if I could return to class immediately. I really miss going to school with you and mina.” He pouted cutely.

“Actually they said you could. But I declined.” Tezuka smirked mysteriously.

“Why?”

“Because I’m going to marry you next week. We’ll need time for our honeymoon don’t you think.”

“...”

Tezuka smiled lovingly before lean down and kissed his speechless lover gently “I can’t wait to make you legally and personally mine.”

~Owari~

 

 

 


	26. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people asked for the wedding and honeymoon details and I did think about it, even wrote some paragraphs, but in the end I decided against it. The reason is there has been a few authors writing quite well about Tezuka-Fuji’s wedding and honeymoon before and I don’t think I can do better than them. Sorry guy but I’m really appreciate your suggestion.  
> Thanks for reading and reviewing this story. Your supports mean a lot to me.

It had been raining a lot for a past few days. Yesterday. The day before it. But today the sun was shining.

Fuji walked slowly along the small road, his slipper made funny sounds against the wet ground. One of his hand was holding a bouquet of white lilac and in the other hand, some incense sticks wrapped in white paper.

The graveyard was deserted when he arrived, only the scent of burning incense and colors of flower in front of some tombstones were indications that Fuji wasn’t the only one going there in such a beautiful day. Sunlight fell lazily around him, glowed when they met stones, sparked when dancing across some puddles and for a fleeting moment, the brunette had the surreal feeling of entering a different world.

He found the grave quickly, a new small tomb standing at the end of the first row. Someone had already been there as a crown of rose leaned against the headstone and Fuji knew exactly whom it must be from.

Fuji hadn’t attend Kujo Jun’s funeral. Higa Hikari had entreated Tezuka to let her hold it and Fuji saw no reason for his presence when a woman mourned her fiancé especially when he in some ways was the cause for her lost. He did, though, come to stand outside the graveyard, watching from afar the lonely figure of the young lady in black. It was raining heavily at that moment and there was an umbrella in her hand but Hikari didn’t open it.

She really did love him, Fuji thought and his chest ached a little as he wondered how things could have been if Kujo Jun had loved her back.

Putting the bouquet gently on the stone, Fuji burned the incense sticks and placed them into the censer. He didn’t turn his head when he heard footsteps approaching, the sound was too familiar to be mistaken. “Why do you know me here?” He asked with a small smile though he knew the other probably couldn’t see it.

“Simple guess, Syusuke.” The stoic man shrugged “I still remember what day is today.”

Fuji’s smile turned wistful with a fleeting moment of sadness “Yeah, it has been one year already. Time travels fast.”

For a little while they both stayed in silence, lost in their own thought as Tezuka watched Fuji while the blue eyed man stared absentmindedly at the tombstone. The scent of incense mingled with the fragrance of lilac surrounding them, separating them from the world until Fuji exhaled loudly and pressed his palm against the cold surface of the stone as a signal of goodbye before standing up.

“It’s time to go home.” Fuji smiled sincerely as he extended his hand and Tezuka wasted no time to lace their fingers together.

“Ah, Mitsu.” Fuji happily announced as they walked toward the entrance “Keigo called me this morning to say that he’s going to spend his summer holiday with us.”

“Really?”

“Yes, he’ll arrive tomorrow. Seiichi and Genichirou too, they called me when I was on my way here.”

“Why did they all call you instead of me? Am I their best friend?” Tezuka’s voice was nothing but amused.

“Saa, you don’t know? They like me more.”

 Laughter echoed in the air and as the couple strode forward, two rings on their left hand finger glowed brightly under the sun.

_The end_


End file.
